Betrayal
by DiNUTZzo
Summary: Sequel to the story "Captives". Tony has to infiltrate a dangerous terrorist cell, under orders from the new director. When he is gone Ziva betrays him and sleeps with another man, what happens when Tony comes home? Please review! TIVA, love & hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Right this is the sequel to 'Captives' and so I strongly suggest that you read that one first otherwise some of the things in this are probably not going to make sense to you.**

**Thank you to all the loyal readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave your lovely reviews.**

Ziva David gently opened the door to Anthony's apartment; it swung open revealing a clean but deserted living room which was caked in a thick layer of dust after months of desertion. In the corner sat proudly a home cinema system with several bookshelves piled high with rows upon rows of DVD's.

"Home sweet home." Anthony DiNozzo whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist, pressing her back into her chest.

Ziva slowly spun around in his arms so she could look at his face, the bandages had come off several weeks ago revealing the full horror of the burns on his face, the skin was bubbled and scarred. The skin was wrinkled and fissured. She traced her fingers down his face, following the burns down his face and neck, stopping when she reached the collar of his shirt.

"I need to go to work." Ziva whispered, gently pulling him into a kiss.

"I could come with you." He murmured nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Ut-oh-ah." She said waggling her finger in front of his face "You still have 2 weeks recuperative leave before you can even think about coming in!"

"I'm fine!" He protested, but she gently placed a finger on his lips, instantly quietening him.

"The new director has not even been assigned yet."

"Exactly why you should stay here with me." He then tilted her chin upwards and kissed her, Ziva melted into his embrace, returning the kiss with as much passion as he initiated it with. But eventually she pulled away.

"I really have to go, are you going to be alright here?" She asked.

"As long as you hurry back." He said gently

"I'll pick up some food on the way home." She said nodding her head towards the empty fridge in the kitchen.

And with that she hurried out of the apartment, her mini cooper keys already in hand.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ziva strode into the bull pen to see Special Agent Timothy McGee and Leory Jethro Gibbs were already working hard at their desks.

"Morning." McGee nodded his usual greeting to Ziva "How's Tony?"

"Good thank you, scratching to come in of course!" McGee's brow creased with confusion.

"Good to hear he's well Ziva, and I think you mean 'itching' to come in." Gibbs smiled one of those rare knowing smirks before he ascended the steps towards MTAC.

McGee then nodded finally understanding as Ziva sat down behind her desk, booting up her computer.

"Ziva?" McGee asked quietly, though there was no response so he stood up and hovered by Ziva's desk.

"What McGee?" She demanded, breaking her gaze from the computer screen to stare McGee in the eyes.

"How is he, really?" McGee asked, placing his hands on the desk.

Ziva opened her mouth and she was about to say something, but she was interrupted when the elevator doors swung open revealing a six foot, clad in black, hyper active goth trotted out of the doors and into the bull pen.

"ZIVA!" Abby screeched as she quickly embraced Ziva in a bone crushing hug.

"Ah Abby," Ziva groaned "The ribs are still quite sore." Abby quickly released Ziva.

"So.." Abby exclaimed.

"So what?" McGee asked.

"Have you met him yet?" Abby exclaimed, practically hopping from one foot to the other.

"Met who?" McGee said, now getting exasperated.

Abby then punched McGee in the arm "The new director of course!"

McGee said Ziva were about to say something when Gibbs strode in, coffee already in hand and a Caf-Pow! In the other.

He walked up to Abby and handed it to her, she gently kissed him on the cheeks in thanks. He then threw his mobile at Ziva which she nimbly caught with one hand. Gibbs slowly began to walk away, he called over his shoulder to Ziva.

"Call DiNozzo, the new director wants to speak to him."

And with that he was gone.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

An hour late Tony strolled into the bull pen, he was dressed sharply in a dark Armani suit. He walked briskly towards Ziva's desk, ignoring the staring eyes from all those filling the NCIS headquarters.

Ziva knew that a few months ago Tony would have eagerly welcomed the glances from his female co-workers, but now she knew that they were staring for all the wrong reasons and instead of glancing at Tony's chiselled jaw line, they were blatantly staring at Tony's burns and scars.

Ziva clenched her fists and her knuckles turned white, it took all of her self control to stop her from going over and smashing her fist into her and Tony's shameful co-workers.

Tony was stood next to her desk.

"Hey." He muttered

"Hey," She replied "How did you get here so fast, you know you are not allowed to drive with your arm."

"Took a cab." Tony replied, Ziva clenched her fists; Tony's answers were too quick, too emotionless. Ziva could see people's indiscretion had hurt him.

"Come here." She whispered softly, pulling him closer into her embrace, he offered no resistance.

He buried his face into her neck and softly whispered "Guess it is going to take some time to get use to."

Tony felt a stinging sensation on the back of his head, "Huh, thanks boss." DiNozzo smirked.

"Not in front to the new director DiNozzo." With this both Tony and Ziva spun around at exactly the same time.

Before them stood a man with sandy blonde hair, which was neatly swept to the side from the right. He was at least 2 inches taller than Tony and Ziva could see he had an athletic, and well toned body beneath the charcoal grey suit he wore.

"Sam?" DiNozzo stammered "Sam Foster?"

The man squinted and closely looked Tony up and down, before plastering his face with a large grin.

"TONY!" He exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug, slapping him on the back.

Tony turned around to see the confused expressions on his colleagues faces so he quickly elaborated. "Sam used to be my partner back when I was a cop in Baltimore."

"God it's been a long time." Sam grinned "I can't believe you're the Tony I have heard so much about."

"Only good things I hope," Tony smirked "How the hell did you manage to snag the position as director of NCIS?"

"Jealous much?" Sam then grinned "And I still get to carry a weapon!"

Ziva snapped her head around to gaze at Tony, she saw the side of his mouth twitch, knowing that Sam's thoughtless comment had cut deep for Tony. She quickly grabbed it and squeezed it reassuringly.

"So Sam…." Tony started.

"That's Director or sir DiNozzo." Foster quickly cut him off.

"DiNozzo, can I see you in my office please." Foster took off the stairs which head up the stairs which led to MTAC and the Director's office.

Tony smiled at the rest of the team before he headed up the stairs, hot on the heels of NCIS' new director.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Shut the door behind you DiNozzo." Foster called out.

"Come on, we are alone I think you can call me Tony now Sam." Tony grinned but Foster failed to return the smile and just glared at DiNozzo.

"Please, take a seat." The director gestured towards the free leather chair which sat before the desk.

"No thank you sir," DiNozzo replied "I would prefer to stand."

The Director then reached into his desk and withdrew a thick file, he dropped it and the office was filled with a loud 'thud'.

"You know what that is?" Foster asked gesturing towards the file.

"No sir, I do not." DiNozzo replied

"It's your file DiNozzo," The Director began to flick through it "It's filled with all the things you have ever done."

"Oh I seriously doubt that sir." Tony replied a smug grin plastering his face.

"Do you know what your chances of returning to NCIS are DiNozzo?" Foster asked dropping the file, he placed his knuckles on the desk and slowly rose, so he was glaring down at Tony.

"No sir, I do not, why don't you enlighten me?" Tony snapped back returning Fosters icy glare.

"Slim DiNozzo, slim." Came the directors curt response "So I wouldn't push your luck."

"What's this really about Sam?" Tony asked, his voice now lowered and he cocked his head to the side. "Is it about what happened in Baltimore?"

"NO!" The Director roared back "It is about how I cannot see you being able to offer anything to this agency with your…..incapacities." Foster said while slowly looking Tony up and down.

"I was offered a desk position by the Secretary of the Navy." DiNozzo growled.

"Well," The Director grinned "Consider me un-offering it."

Tony's fists were now white because they were so tightly balled up in fury.

"My I ask why Director?" Tony asked, it was easy to see how difficult it was for him to keep his anger under control.

"Your un-professional relationship with Special Agent Ziva David."

"I didn't believe there were agency rules about that sir." Came Tony's response.

"There aren't." Tony was about to say something but the director added "But there will be."

"Well," Tony slowly nodded his head "I am not leaving Ziva, and if that means I loose my job at NCIS, so be it." Tony turned to leave.

"DiNozzo!" The director barked, Tony turned back around to face him. "There is one way you can stay at NCIS, and keep a relationship with Agent David."

Tony arched an eye-brow "And what would that be sir?"

The director threw a file at Tony, which Tony quickly caught with his mobile right hand. "Undercover work DiNozzo, undercover work."


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank you all for putting me as your favourite author, or reviewing, they are love! Right here's the next chapter:**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing;**

**E****aranemith**

**NCIS-Addict-4427**

**Betherzz**

**Meilea2010**

**Chapter 2**

"_Undercover work DiNozzo, undercover work."_

The Directors voice ricocheted around the small office, Tony froze, he hand fixed reaching for the door handle.

The director spoke again "You're perfect for job DiNozzo." He was smirking now.

"Excuse me director," Tony spat "can you explain to me please, how you do not see me fit for office work – let alone field work, but you see me as perfectly adequate for undercover work!" DiNozzo was yelling now.

"Like I said DiNozzo," The Director said, his voice perfectly calm " You're perfect for the job."

"What if I say no?" DiNozzo growled

"Then I suggest you start searching for a new job."

"What happens if I do accept it, what happens when I come back?" DiNozzo growled.

"Then the desk position is yours." Foster said opening his hands and shrugging his shoulders.

Tony bit his lower lip, he started going through his possibilities, he had to accept that perhaps this was his opportunity to prove himself, not only to Gibbs, that he was still deserving of his respect but also to Ziva. He had to prove to not only her but himself that he was worthy of her, he could protect her.

"Alright," Tony sighed "I accept."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The bull pen was completely silent, the only sound that filled the walls was that of McGee's typing.

Ziva tried to concentrate, but her mind was somewhere else, every few minutes she glanced up to the new Directors office where Tony had yet to return from.

She heard the door open and her head snapped around to see Tony descending from the stairs, carrying a folder in his good hand. Ziva's eyes narrowed when she looked closer at Tony.

He had a face like thunder, his eyes which were usually bright green orbs of joy were now as dark as storm clouds. His body was incredibly tense and his fists were balled up in fury.

"DiNozzo.." The Director called pleasantly

Tony spun around and his face contorted into a smile, although his face was still plastered with rage.

"Go home, but I'll see you tomorrow at 0700"

"Yes director." With that Tony descended the final steps and crossed over to where Ziva was sitting.

Tony gently stroked her cheek and then kissed her softly on the forehead "See you when you get home."

And with that he strode over to the elevator doors and left.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ziva David tried to concentrate on her work for the day but her mind kept getting side tracked by how Tony was that afternoon. What had caused him to become so angry and worked up.

Many hours later when Gibbs finally grumbled for Ziva and McGee to pack up and go home she almost sprinted out of the bull-pen in order to see Tony.

She knew that tomorrow they would be interviewing to find Tony's replacement and it would be a difficult time for all the MCRT.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

When Ziva finally arrived home at Tony's apartment she found him sat on the living room sofa gazing at a file which was spread out on the coffee table before him, the only light was cast by a small lamp in the corner which spread a comforting mellow glow around the apartment.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered, his eyes never leaving the file Ziva was impressed, he was getting better at detecting her presence.

"Hey handsome." She replied grinning.

But when he finally turned his head to look at her there was no smile which usually covered his cheery face, his face was blank and emotionless but Ziva could see the glint of anger in his eye.

"Tony – what's wrong?" Ziva gently asked, quickly taking a couple of strides and closing the distance between them.

"Don't lie." He whispered slowly "I know I am hideous, I accept that, but please don't lie." It was said so slowly and controlled that is scared Ziva, she reached outand grabbed him by both shoulders.

"Listen Tony, I love you, you are not hideous, you're wonderful and caring and incredibly handsome."

"There you go again Ziva!" Tony shouted, flailing his arms around wildly "You are lying again – I'm the stuff from children's nightmares, I'm the kind of thing that people used to make story's about in order to scare people into being good! I'm a monster!" The last part he shouted so loudly that it seemed to drain him, his shoulders slumped and he looked exhausted.

Ziva reached out and pulled him into a hug, he pressed his face into her neck and she could feel the tears which were falling from his eyes. "I am a monster." He sobbed quietly.

"No Tony, no you're not.!" Ziva said with determination "You're kind, caring, loveable and brave. You're a hero. You're the kind of person that parents tell story's about to there children and when there done, the children will say to their parent 'hey dad, when I grow up I want to be just like Tony DiNozzo.'" With this Ziva drew back so she was looking him in the eye. "You ARE a hero Anthony DiNozzo and what the hell has got you thinking otherwise?"

Tony slowly nodded towards the file which was spread across the table "I've been picked for an undercover mission Zi." He said slowly "And not because of my previous experience or my ability to work in a pressured situation, it's because I look like a freak and it makes my story more believable."

"You're going undercover?" Ziva shouted at him. He nodded slowly "How could you be so selfish! Why must you always go seeking a thrill? Why couldn't you just accept a well paid desk position and deal with it? You would still be able to see Gibbs, McGee, Duck and Abby, hell Tony you could be with me!"

"Because Zi," He said slowly "There is no desk position."

"What do you mean? When we were in the hospital Gibbs said th.." She was cut off because Tony had placed a finger on her lips.

"There is no desk position unless I take this job, which is why I am taking it, so I can see Gibbs, McGee, Duck and Abby, and hell Ziva even you." He smiled slowly and Ziva could have sworn she felt her heart melt inside.

"When do you leave?"

"Who says I am leaving?"

"When are you leaving me DiNozzo?" She asked tears were running down her face "When are you leaving me for another Jeanne?"

By now Ziva was screaming, mascara was running down her face. "I'm not Zi," Tony said slowly "I made it perfectly clear to the director that no matter what I am not ending my relationship with you."

She nodded slowly at this.

"But you have to go away?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied his voice almost breaking.

"For how long?"

"For how ever long it takes Zi."

"Where?" She choked out.

"England." The answer was short and to the point, it left no room for error but Ziva could have sworn she heard her heart break.

"When do you leave?" She asked

"I don't know," He replied truthfully "It depends how long it takes to get a cover identity which can undergo serious scrutiny."

"What's the mission?" She asked.

"Come on Zi, don't ask me, you know I can't tell."

"How dangerous is it?"

"I can't tell you Zi."

"HOW DANGEROUS IS IT?" She screaed at him, he slowly looked her in the eyes and the room was filled with a moment of silence.

"Dangerous enough." He replied.

Ziva quickly pulled him into a kiss, he eagerly returned it, pulling her into the cocoon of his embrace. They both let all their emotions flow through to one another, anger, passion, love. Together they were connected. Ziva snaked her hands up towards Tony's hair, burying her hands in it. Tony slowly moved his hands towards Ziva's waist and he slowly began to lift her shirt.

Ziva quickly pulled back breaking the kiss.

Tony looked at her, confusion alight in his eye.

"I'm sorry," She whispered her voice low and hoarse "I'm not ready yet, not after what Tzahal's men did to me, not after Somalia."

Tony's face filled with anger, but Ziva knew it was not directed at her, then Tony took a few breaths and he looked up at Ziva, his eyes filled with sorrow "God Zi, I am so sorry."

"No!" Ziva quickly pulled him into her arms "It is I who am sorry."

"You have got nothing to be sorry for Zi." Tony growled.

"If you want to leave now, I understand."

"Leave?" Tony questioned

"If you want to leave me and find some short skirt down at the bar, I understand." She nodded slowly, she wasn't sure if her heart could take such rejection.

"Sorry to break this to you Ziva, but I'm not going anywhere." Tony smiled his crooked grin "I love you and I don't care if I have to wait forever, I not leaving, not now, not ever."

Ziva smiled one of those rare, true smiles and pulled Tony back into another kiss.

"Forever and ever" She whispered softly

"Forever and ever" He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ziva and Tony had spent the night wrapped in one another's embrace, curled up on the sofa. Neither of them had sad anything, they just lay there in a comfortable silence happy, that for once they had one another.

Tony watched Ziva's sleeping form carefully, during sleep was the only time her face dropped the carefully constructed mask that she always wore. She looked peaceful, content, but most importantly happy. Tony smiled softly.

In her sleep Ziva made an attempt to reach out and grab Tony's hand, he moved it closer to her and she gripped it on to it with surprising strength, her fingers curled around his, interlocking, and yet Tony couldn't help notice the stump where his little finger should have been. A wave of sadness washed through him as he glanced at it. Sometimes he forgot about his injuries and felt that he still had all ten digits.

Tony looked at his left arm, which was usually so well hidden behind the sleeve of a shirt was now exposed. Tony looked at the warped and lumpy flesh, clumps of flesh had fallen off due to the experience with the blow torch leaving Tony with little control over his arm. In most places skin grafting had taken place in order to cover the horrific mess, but in others he had been so badly burned that it had gone all the way to the bone and stripped off early all of his nerves. Making it incredibly hard to control his actions.

Tony concentrated on trying to clench his fist, his hand seemed to respond okay, the fingers moved out of time, but he could move them. Next he saw a glass on the table. He reached out, being careful not to disturb Ziva who was curled up onto his chest. He reached out and he felt when his fingers came in contact with the icy cool of the glass, he closed his fingers around it, when he felt he had a good grip he tried to lift the glass, instantly it fell through his fingers, smashing upon the wood floor, spewing water everywhere.

Ziva was instantly awake and on her feet, her eyes darted around looking for the threat.

"Shh Ziva, it was me I'm sorry." Tony whispered softly.

Ziva looked at him suspiciously and finally nodded, she curled back into his embrace and was asleep almost instantly.

Tony rested his head back down on the pillow, a feeling of disgrace washed over him. If he couldn't even do something as petty as lift a glass how could he do something important when the time came? How could he pull back the slide on gun? Tony checked his diving watch, the luminous dial showed him that it was three in the morning.

Tony contemplated whether or not it was worth going to sleep, he would have to be up in three hours anyway, two if he wanted to go for a run, which he decided he probably better if he is going undercover.

Tony decided that he should review the case over in his head. Four weeks ago NCIS had gained intelligence that an Al Qaeda terrorist cell in England was targeting military personnel from both the US and UK armed forces who had been injured in the line of combat in either Iraq or Afghanistan. These military personnel had been laid off by the military because of their injuries, they were tired, angry and emotionally distraught. This made them easy targets for the cell, twisting their minds to bend them to their own personal needs. They persuaded the men that they should strike back against those who had done this to them – The military. Of course the terrorists left out the part where it had been them who had planted the IED's which had caused many of the injuries to the men.

NCIS was involved because they had gained intelligence from MI6 that over the past few months over 12 US marines had been recruited to the cell. It was the Directors plan that Tony should infiltrate the cell, posing the position as a marine who had been seriously burned in an explosion of an IED. The US military had decided that Tony was unable to stay in the force and they had laid him off. Tony had to play someone who was angry and they were hurt. He was heading to the UK to visit his close friend who lived in Devon. Tony would operate in Plymouth, he would then kick up a stir in either HMS Drake or HMS Raleigh (two Royal Navy bases which were found in Plymouth.) This should attract the attention of the terrorist cell. Tony should then attempt to gather information about a possible joint attack that would occur in both the United States and the United Kingdom. COBRA (Cabinet Office Briefing Room Alpha, which was the United Kingdom's version of the Joint Chiefs of Staff meeting) had issued that with immediate effect operatives should attempt to infiltrate the cell for MI6 suspected that an attack would be occurring in the next few months.

This was an international and highly sensitive mission where agencies from around the world had agreed to work together in order to try and minimise the terrorist threat. NCIS would be working closely with both MI6 and MI5. And they would be able to draw upon the services of the CIA, FBI and even Mossad at any point.

Tony realised just how huge this whole thing was, he couldn't comprehend at the moment how huge this operation was. It was bigger than Operation Indigo, hell it was bigger than Lodestone. Tony also knew how dangerous it was, how suspicious the terrorists would be and if he was discovered how little chance Tony had of living.

Tony leaned down and pulled Ziva closer to him, burying his face into her hair, softly breathing in her scent which could always comfort him. He softly brushed her cheek with his thumb, he was constantly amazed at how soft and smooth her skin was. Tony checked his watch again, 4:30 am. Tony gently slid out from underneath Ziva being careful not to wake her. He stood up and walked to the kitched, grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note saying that he had just gone for a run and should be back in an hour or so.

Tony then carefully thread into his bedroom and changed into some sweat pants and an old Baltimore PD training top. After seeing himself in the mirror though it brought back to many memories of Sam Foster so he quickly changed into a reliable Ohio State top.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Once Tony was outside he breathed in the crisp scent of morning air, the sun was just beginning to rise over the tree tops to the east. Tony knew he probably shouldn't push himself to hard after coming out of hospital so recently but he knew that if he was going to pass for someone who had been in the Marine Corp he needed to get into shape and fast.

So Tony set off down the street nodding his greeting at all those he passed at such an early time in the morning; the street cleaner, the newspaper boy doing his rounds, the dog walker. After a mile or two Tony's left arm began to cause him serious discomfort so he cradled it closely to his chest in an attempt to stem the pain.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

When Tony finally reached his apartment he was shattered, his body was caked in sweat – he must of run at least nine or ten miles and he was feeling every one of them.

He opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by the welcoming scent of eggs frying. Tony looked to the kitchen to see Ziva carefully poised over a frying pan filled with two fried eggs.

"Morning beautiful." Tony called across the apartment.

"Good morning Tony!" Ziva called back, then she softly sang "_How do you like your eggs in the morning?" _

Tony then smiled before singing back "_I like mine with a kiss." _Tony then took a step towards Ziva in the kitchen, her beautiful voice then rang out again.

"_Boiled or Fried_?"

"_I'm satisfied_" Tony grinned yet again "_As long as I get my kiss!_"

With that the toaster popped open and two slices stood proud.

"Would you mind putting those on a plate for me please Tony?" Ziva asked gesturing towards the toast.

"What about my kiss?" Tony complained.

Ziva grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her, there lips connected, but only for a second before Ziva pushed him away and grinned.

"No you're all sweaty, and put the toast on a plate please." Ziva smirked, Tony grinned back at her and got two plates out of the nearest cupboard, he then carefully placed a slice of toast on each plate.

Ziva then came over with the frying pan and put two fried eggs onto of the toast.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

After they had eaten Tony had decided to quickly grab a shower before he headed into work with Ziva. Tony came out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of suit trousers and Ziva found herself gazing at his bare chest.

The wounds he gained in captivity had healed quickly, Tony had been put on a harsh course of antibiotics in order to combat the infection which had taken hold. Ziva could see the knife wound in Tony's shoulder which looked angry and painful, she knew it still caused him pain and discomfort but he hadn't lost any mobility due to the injury.

The burns which covered his chest were beginning to heal, they were not as severe as those on his arm but still caused him to loose the tanned, flawless Italian look that Tony had prided himself on.

Ziva could also see injuries that Tony had accumulated over his years in law enforcement, she could see the bullet wound that had forced him to leave Philadelphia PD, and knife wounds which he had gained during his time working undercover in Baltimore.

Ziva actually noticed for the first time how well toned Tony's body was, he had broad shoulders, strong, thick arms and a nice six pack going.

"Hey Ziva!" Tony called, his hair was still slightly wet from the shower "You seen my shirt?"

"Which one Tony?" She answered "You own a million of those things!"

"You know my white Valentino one!" He asked exasperated

Ziva thought for a moment before replying "You through that one out six months ago, it was covered with witnesses blood."

"Damn it!" Tony grumbled heading back towards the bedroom.

"Tony?" Ziva called and Tony instantly spun around "Why didn't you wake me to come with you for a run this morning?"

Tony scoffed "Because you would leave me for dead David!"

Ziva smirked and Tony reentered the bedroom. He returned wearing a dark grey, almost pure black suit with a crisp white shirt and a black tie.

Ziva who had suddenly already managed to get changed into some loose fitting jeans and a scoop neck red jumper was casting an admiring eye over him.

"Looking good." She said "I have always liked you in suits,"

"Yeah that's the thing though." Tony grimaced "People aren't going to be looking at the suit, they are going to be looking at this." Tony ran his hand up and down the left side of his face carefully following the burns.

Ziva spun him around and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss.

"I love you." She said simply "And I know that I don't say it enough, but I need you to remember that I do and I always will."

"I love you too Zi, forever and always."

With that they both filed out of the apartment to Tony's black 1970 Mustang Mach 1 which waited patiently in the garage.

"Tony walked right up to Ziva and glared down at her with mock anger.

"If you even scratch her I am making you pay for it – have you seen my insurance?" He exclaimed, with that he dangled the keys in front of her.

She eagerly snatched them and began walking towards the car, an evil grin plastering her face.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

When they arrived at NCIS headquarters, the colour had still yet to return to Tony's face.

"Never, ever again." Tony grumbled as the pair stepped out of the elevator.

"But Tony, I have to drive you home remember." Ziva smiled the playful grin which she reserved for when she was teasing Tony.

"I'll walk, get a cab!" Tony exclaimed "Anything but not again!"

"My driving is not that bad!" Ziva snapped in mock anger.

Tony raised his eyebrows and was about to comment when Sam Fosters voice rang out across the bull pen.

"DiNozzo my office now!"

Tony turned to Ziva and shrugged before heading up the stairs towards MTAC. Ziva glared at Foster suspiciously, something was not right with him and after what happened with Vance last time she was not ready to trust the new director just yet.

Gibbs and the team had concluded a month ago that Yosef Segel had killed Leon Vance. Segel had been a normal Israeli business man until he had been drafted in my Tzahal into the group for a couple of extra Steve. _No that wasn't right, _Ziva mentally scolded herself _a couple of extra bob, yes that was it bob._ Yosef had killed Vance for his deep involvement within 'Operation Indigo'. And Tzahal had killed him out of spite and anger towards Vance's close relationship with Eli David. Segel had been untrained and therefore had left an easy crime scene for the MCRT to process.

Ziva had recently been informed of Vance's plan for Tony and how he planed to have him executed by Mossad. Ziva had thought the urge to throw up at the time and if Vance hadn't of been dead he sure of hell would have been after Ziva found out.

She slowly sat down at the desk and spotted a man sat behind Tony's desk.

It was at this point that Gibbs decided to stroll in. "Team meet the new member – transferred from the FBI- Special Agent Jonathon Beckett."

Ziva studied him, he grinned back flashing her a brilliantly white smile. His hair looked kind of shaggy and it was a brilliant bronze. Ziva knew from spending too long with Tony that the careless look took hours of styling in front of the mirror to create the perfection.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Yes Director?" Tony asked when he entered the office

"Your undercover identity, your passport, money, driving license, weapon and plane ticket." The director slid a leather suitcase across the desk.

Tony quickly unclipped the suitcase and opened the suitcase. Just like the director said the suitcase was filled with both Dollars and Stirling. There was also a thick service record and file filled with Tony's alias.

Tony then lifted up the plane tickets and examined them, they were British Airways leaving from Dulles International Airport. He looked at the details that were printed on the tickets.

"Sir, this says my plane leaves on Thursday." DiNozzo said.

"That's correct DiNozzo," He looked up from his paper "I think three days gives you enough time to prepare."

"Yes sir." DiNozzo nodded, "Thank you sir." With that he turned and left, _I need to go shopping _Tony thought to himself.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

When Ziva came home that night, she found Tony yet again hunched over a file that was spread over the coffee table.

Upon hearing her enter Tony rushed over and pulled her into a kiss. Ziva was stunned and shocked but she quickly responded. The kiss was full of urgency and passion.

"Tony, what's wrong?" She asked softly after the pair had finally pulled away for air.

"I'm leaving soon." He replied.

"For England?" He nodded slowly in reply.

"When?" She whispered, her voice already hoarse.

"Thursday." With that Ziva bit her lower lip and began to turn away. When she turned back to face him in the eye Tony could see that tears were beginning to well up.

"Why so soon?" She choked out

"Because it has to be Ziva." Ziva then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's not fair!" She buried herself further into his T-shirt "I finally get to have you and you are snatched away from me again!"

"I know." Tony said softly stroking her hair "I know."

"Ziva look at me," Tony said gently pulling away and cupping her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "I promise to love you forever, I can't live without you, when I see your face it makes life worth living. You're brave, resourceful, caring and kind hearted. I love you and I don't want to ever be apart. I love you Ziva David."

"I love you too." She replied.

"And I want you to do something for me.." He trailed off.

"Anything." She quickly responded.

"You don't even know what it is yet." He scoffed.

She shrugged.

Anthony DiNozzo slowly went down on one knee and produced a small blue box from his jacket pocket which he carefully popped open. He then whispered.

"Marry me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Marry me."_

Tony's voice rang out across the room, Ziva froze in shock, her throat began to close up and her breathing because heavier.

"You have the worst possible timing DiNozzo!" Ziva snapped, she could feel the rage building inside her. _How could he be so stupid as to propose now? When he is about to leave for god knows how many months._

"Well Ziva." Tony snapped back the sting of rejection already piercing his heart "The way I see it this might be the ONLY time to do it." For that she punched in his good arm, this wasn't one of those light playful punches that she delivered in the bull pen this was a full on Mossad/assassin attack.

"How DARE you say that Tony?" She demanded

"What the truth?" He snapped back.

Tears were now running down her cheeks. "You've got to," She sobbed "You've got to come back."

After hearing her voice Tony stood up and placed the ring box back into his jacket pocket.

"That's why I want you to say you'll marry me Zi, so I know that you will always be mine." He said softly "Clingy or what?"

"I'm yours Tony," She said softly " How can you ask me to marry you when we have not even done _it_ yet?"

"Ziva, no matter how shallow you think I am, I don't care about the sex! Yeah I am sure it would be fantastic but all I really want is you Ziva. My crazy now fully American ninja."

"What about Gibbs?" She asked him.

"Screw him and his rules."

"What about my father?"

"Screw him as well."

"Is that your answer to everything?" She demanded, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Look Ziva," Tony took a cautious step towards her "I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. '_If I has to choose between loving you, and breathing. I would use my last breath to say 'I LOVE YOU.' _Ziva you are the reason I keep wanting to live and I can't imagine a world without you in it."

"Why does that involve marriage?" She demanded

He chuckled slightly "Scared Ziva?"

"Of marriage, yes, my father always used to say to me that I would never find any body to love, I was undeserving of it, love was one of the most powerful emotions, and emotions make you weak, and marriage was just a way of confirming your weakness to the rest of the world. So yes Tony I am scared, what about you?"

"Oh, absolutely terrified." He chuckled "But I still want to do it anyway."

"Come on Tony," Ziva pleaded "Face reality, you are leaving for England in three days and who knows how long you will be gone for?"

"I might never come back." He added, only to receive another punch "Ow, stop doing that!"

"Then stop saying such things, you are going to come back!"

"Yeah, in a body bag." Tony muttered.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because that's the truth Ziva!" Tony snapped "There is a high probability that I am not coming out of this alive and I am sorry for trying to propose to the woman I love before I go away, possibly forever!" With that Tony barged past Ziva and threw open the door to his apartment and stalked outside into the hall way. Leaving Ziva shell shocked, how could a evening change so quickly? With that she turned on her heels and followed Tony out the door.

"TONY!" She called after him.

He turned around slowly and gazed her in the eye and waited a little while before replying. "What Ziva."

"Yes." She whispered, looking at her feet.

"S..Sorry?" Tony stammered and he took four quick strides and closed the distance between them.

She looked up and brown eyes locked with green for what seemed like an eternity before she finally said "Yes Tony, I will marry you."

A smile lit up across Tony's face, this wasn't one of face façade smiles he used in the office this is one of those rare true smiles, Ziva could of sworn that she had never seen him so happy.

"Let me do it properly."

With that Tony dropped down on one knee and withdrew the blue the blue silk box from his jacket pocket and Ziva found herself gazing upon 3 large gleaming diamonds fitted perfectly upon a white gold ring.

"Ziva David, will you marry me?" Tony asked slowly and purposefully.

"Yes." Ziva whispered, and she found herself smiling just as much as Tony.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The next morning Ziva had arrived early after accompanying Tony on a morning jog. She felt refreshed and happy. To be honest she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

The ring on her left hand felt like it weighed a ton, after closer inspection Ziva saw that the frame the Diamond was set in was actually a Star of David. She couldn't quite help smile at how much effort Tony had put into the ring. She smiled when she remembered last night.

_Ziva smiled that night as she gently caressed the ring that now sat comfortably on her left hand for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening._

_Tony grinned before saying "You can breathe on it if you want." Ziva turned and smiled at him._

"_I don't deserve this." She said softly._

_Confusion crossed Tony's face "What marriage?"_

"_No," Ziva said softly and she gently cupped his cheek "You." With that she pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss. _

_After they broke apart Ziva whispered "You spent to much on the ring Tony." _

"_What I thought you would like it, I thought every girl wanted a ring from Tiffany & Co." _

_Ziva smiled at him "I love you." She whispered softly before pulling him into yet another kiss._

"Wooo! There she is!" Ziva's eyes opened wide as she saw a black blur before she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Let me see, let me see!" Abby shouted, bouncing up and down clapping her hands together.

"Calm down Abs." McGee said placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"Shh McGee!" Abby exclaimed "Can I see Ziva. Pleeeeaaase!"

Ziva smiled before holding her hand up toAbby who basically snatched it away from her and was eagerly examining her hand.

"Oh Ziva it's beautiful!" Ziva was pulled into yet another 'Abby Hug'. "You're so lucky!" Abby exclaimed.

"I know." Ziva gently whispered as she felt another smile threatening to break.

"Congratulations Ziva." McGee said smiling and gently kissing her on the cheek.

Ziva noticed how the new agent had appeared behind Abby and McGee, he gently stepped forward and offered her his hand.

"Congratulations Agent David." He said smiling.

She returned his grin before saying " Thank you Agent Beckett."

Beckett held up a hand "John, please."

"Okay _John, _but I must insist that you call me Ziva now."

"Hey Ziva?" Abby asked

"Yeah?" Ziva replied

"What's it going to be _Agent DiNozzo_?" Abby said with yet another grin plastering her face.

"I suppose it will be."

"TEAM HUG!" Abby shouted and McGee, Ziva, Abby and finally John all pulled into a large embrace.

"Missing someone Abs?" Everybody turned around to find there fearless team leader stood before them.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed and she ran over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey Abs." Gibbs said putting one hand around her back, the other one remained holding a cup of pure black coffee.

When Abby finally pulled away Gibbs said; "Agent David, my office now."

Everybody filed to their desks as Ziva followed Gibbs towards the lift, they both stepped inside and Gibbs hit a random button. Once the doors had closed Gibbs pulled down on the emergency switch plunging the cubicle into darkness.

The pair stood in silence for a while before Gibbs finally said "You're marrying him David?" With this he spun around to glare at Ziva.

Ziva held up her hands, "In my defence it was Tony's idea."

"I don't care whose idea it was!" Gibbs snapped. "All that matters is that you said yes!"

Ziva snapped around and returned Gibbs glare with as much fury as he had initiated it with.

"What was I supposed to do, hmm, he is being sent away on this mission which he might never come back from, how can I say no to something that he truly wants?"

"So you don't want to marry Tony?" Gibbs asked arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Ziva sighed.

"Do you love him?" Gibbs asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Do. You. Love. Him?" Gibbs said sounding out each word slowly.

"Yes!" Ziva cried.

"Then that's all the answer you need Ziva." With that Gibbs smacked the emergency switch and light returned to the lift as the lift was once again bathed in light.

"Guess it is." Ziva said slowly, her hand returning to the ring "Guess it is."

**PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU FOR REVIEWS….PLEASE!**


	5. Leaving

Chapter 5

Brain Matter echoed around Abby's lab. The energised goth who was bouncying around had it so loud she missed the '_ding' _of the elevator which announced the arrival of somebody.

Abby furiously pressed several buttons on 'Major Mass Spec' before spinning around to find herself face to face with Anthony DiNozzo.

"TONY!" She screeched before pulling him into a hug.

"Abs." He replied softly gently wrapping his arms around her body.

Finally Abby pulled back and grinned at Tony.

"So why you here Tony?" She asked.

"Here to pick up my alias." He smiled at her.

"Of course!" Abby said sprinting over to her desk where a brown NCIS folder was sat, she picked it up and ran back. "Here you go."

Tony opened it up and grabbed his passport '_Jason Hunt'_" He read aloud "_Born in Taunton, England but emigrated to America at the age of 7. Now lives in Washington D.C. Served in the Marine Corp for 10 years as a Gunnery Sergeant." _It was at this point Tony glanced up from the paper to grin up at Abby. "_Served in both Gulf wars and has completed tours in both Iraq and Afghanistan. Was issued with the purple heart and silver star. Was injured in November 2009 from an IED and is unable to return to service so was honourably discharged in February 2010." _

Tony lightly kissed Abby on the cheek "Thanks Abs." He then nodded towards a Caf- Pow! Which was sat on Abby's desk.

"How did y..?" She trailed off "Never mind, thanks Tony! You're almost as good as Gibbs now!"

Tony grinned at Abby sheepishly before saying "Abby I need you to do something for me."

"Anything sir!" Abby quickly pulled up a mock salute.

Tony quickly turned deadly serious "Keep Ziva safe and make sure she stays away from the new director."

Abby looked confused "Sure Tony, but why?"

"Doesn't matter Abs but just promise me."

Abby quickly gained her enthusiasm back "Scouts honour." She held up the three fingers.

Tony grinned before kissing her on the cheek and walking away.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

When Tony arrived back at the bull pen he saw the whole team working on cold cases. There had obviously been a lull in marine killing activity so MCRT was resigned to working cold cases.

"Hey babe." Tony gently whispered in Ziva's ear, she spun around and grinned at him.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

Tony held up the file "Came to pick up some stuff from Abby."

It was at this point Gibbs stood up and gruffly said "Going for coffee, David pick up Ducky's report."

"On it Gibbs." Ziva said as she stood up and gracefully sauntered past Tony towards the elevator.

"Probie!" Tony exclaimed before walking over to McGee who groaned.

"What do you want Tony?"

"I need you to do something for me." McGee groaned,

"Tony, every time you say that to me it involves something illegal."

Tony held up his hands in mock surrender and hurt. "Tim!" Tony exclaimed, he then reached into his jacket and withdrew an envelope "I need you to give this to Ziva."

"Give it to her yourself!" Tim said gruffly and spinning his chair away from Tony and back to his computer.

"No probie!" Tony said and he roughly yanked McGee's chair around so he was facing him again "I need you to give this to Ziva if, anything was to happen to me."

Tim's face quickly fell when he realised that this was Tony's last will and testament of sorts. "Geez Tony." He gently whispered.

"I need you to promise me something Tim." Tony said softly.

"Anything." McGee quickly replied

"If something does happen, I need to make sure that she is happy. Look after her Tim." Tony then nodded and stepped away from the desk.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony stood outside Dulles airport, carrying only a duffel bag. He was wearing faded jeans, a black polo, a leather jacket and a pair of battered black Ray-Bans.

He smiled, the whole team had turned out to wish him goodbye.

He walked over to Palmer first, he held out his hand and he gently shook it "You're going to make a kick-ass medical examiner Palmer."

Palmer smiled "And you're going to be there to see it Tony."

Tony smiled before turning to Ducky "Going to miss all your little tales Ducky."

Ducky gently smiled before patting Tony on the back "Be safe Anthony."

"Tony.." Abby whimpered. Tony pulled her into a hug and gently whispered into her ear "McGee feels the same way you know." He drew back and winked at her.

He turned to Gibbs. "One for the road Boss?"

Gibbs smiled one of those rare smiles and smacked Tony on the back of the head. "I'm ordering you to come back DiNozzo." Tony smiled and turned to McGee.

"See ya probie." Tony grinned before adding "You're going to make a great McSenior Field Agent."

McGee smiled back as Tony finally turned to Ziva. "Goodbye Ziva." He gently whispered, stroking her cheek lightly.

Ziva could feel tears forming in her eyes "You better come back Tony."

Tony smiled before whispering "Screw it." And he pulled Ziva into a passionate kiss.

When Tony and Ziva finally broke apart he gently whispered "I love you Ziva David – DiNozzo."

She grinned back and gently pressed her lips against his. With that Tony took a step back and smiled at Jonathon Beckett "Don't make her angry." Tony laughed motioning towards Ziva.

With that Tony turned on his heel and walked into the airport, following the signs as he headed towards _Virgin Atlantic Flight Dulles – London Heathrow._

Tony grinned _Here we go._ He thought _You know, this reminds me of a movie…_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, going to apologise there Is a couple of swear words in this chapter sorry to anybody who takes offence.**

Chapter 6

Anthony DiNozzo stepped out of the main terminal and was greeted by the dreary weather which was associated with England. The sky was clouded over with a lifeless grey. Tony could feel the rain beginning to fall upon his face.

Next Tony caught an incredibly expensive cab into the London Docklands. Tony found himself stood on a recently converted dockside, about a mile away from Canary Warf. Tony slowly walked into a Spanish tapas restaurant. His eyes constantly darting around looking for possible threats.

The faded wood pillars which had held up the buildings seemed to fit in perfectly with the rustic feel of the restaurant. Tony walked over to the bar.

"Mojito." Tony said casually.

"A bit early isn't it sir?" The bar man responded politely.

Tony checked his watch, true, it was only 11:30. "Nah, still on American time." Tony gave his classic grin and the bartender began to assemble the drink.

"You know, you should be on a flight Jason."

Tony snapped his head around to see a man sat next to him. He wore modern expensive jeans and a dark ash winter coat. His hair was neatly trimmed blonde and his eyes which were brown were almost black.

"I'll take the later one," Tony grinned "Thought I would see the sights."

The man turned to the bartender and nodded, the bartender then hurriedly left.

"Look Agent DiNozzo," The man whispered violently " The whole of the world is relying on you doing your job, so I suggest you loose your smart ass attitude quickly or you will quickly regret it."

"Who are you?" Tony demanded

"A friend."

"You don't seem very friendly.." Tony smirked

The man ground his teeth together in frustration "What the hell is wrong with you Americans?" He exclaimed "I suggest you get on the next flight to Plymouth City Airport."

"Thank you, now as soon as I finish my drink…" Tony was cut short when the man picked up his mojito and threw it across the room where it smashed against the wall. The restaurant was virtually empty but those who did look quickly returned back to their business when they saw the mans nod.

"Look Mr DiNozzo, we have to get along so I suggest you start playing nice."

"You were the one who threw my drink." Tony kept an annoying grin plastered across his face.

"And Harry wonders why I hate working with Americans." The man muttered.

"What's your name?" Tony politely asked.

"Names are not important."

"Who do you work for?" Tony tried again.

"Be seeing you Agent DiNozzo," With that the man stood up, he then put down a piece of paper down on the bar in front of Tony and walked away.

Tony picked up the paper, it turns out it was a boarding card for a single flight to Plymouth City Airport.

"I think he was trying to tell me something." Tony muttered to himself, with that he picked himself up and walked outside, annoyed that he would have to pay the fare for another cab.

He turned over the piece of paper and on the back there was a post it. Tony looked at the neat scripted writing.

_The Heathrow Express is cheaper than a Taxi. You can pick it up at Paddington station. Take the Bakerloo line there._

"Oh," Tony raised his eyebrows "That's helpful."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ziva slowly sifted through yet more paperwork. This lack of action was getting to the whole team. It had been three weeks since the team had last seen a case, so MCRT was sentenced to working cold cases.

Ziva looked around, McGee was working on his computer as always while Beckett was lounging back in his chair with a newspaper over his face. She could hear his light snores drifting across the bull pen. She smiled slightly, he really did remind her a lot of a younger Tony.

Ziva began to wonder what was happening with Tony, she checked her watch, Tony should have arrived in London a few hours ago. What could be happening? Once again the director had decided that she did not need to know the details of Tony's undercover mission so she found herself once again wondering what could be happening.

"Beckett get up!" Gibbs strode across the bull pen.

"We got a case boss?" McGee asked.

"Nope, I'm going for coffee!" Gibbs called back.

McGee slumped back into his chair. Ziva looked across at Beckett and grinned, his hair was spiked up all over the place and his suit was rumpled. He reached up and carefully rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up.

"How long was I asleep?" Beckett asked.

"About an hour," Ziva replied "Why are you so tired?"

"Must have been all the extra-curricular activities I did last night Zee-Vah!" Beckett grinned. Ziva froze up, he was even beginning to act like Tony. Ziva couldn't remember the last time Tony had stretched out her name like that. She new it had been before the experience with Tzahal.

Ziva returned his grin and she returned back to her work, she decided not to throw a comment back at him about his lack of stamina because she knew the playful banter would make her think of Tony. And thinking of Tony was too painful at the moment because she was already missing him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Go on, pack up and go home." Gibbs called across the bull pen. Ziva slowly picked up her coat and bag and began to head towards the elevator.

"Ziva!" Beckett called out as he jogged up to reach her "Would you like to join me McGee and Abby for drinks?" He asked.

"Thank you John I would love to."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Several hours and tequila shots later…_

"Man, uh, I love you guys!" McGee said as he held his shot up into the air, the consequence of the action was that he knocked the table sending himself stumbling. "Oops!" McGee giggled.

" I better get him home." Abby said "Are you two going to be alright?"

"We will be fine Abby, thank you though." Ziva smiled at Abby as she tried to guide the intoxicated McGee out of the bar.

"Some people can't hold their liquor." Beckett said, dramatically shaking his head.

Ziva snorted "You can hardly speak without slurring John."

"I'm fine!" He protested holding up his hands, when he did so he knocked over a vase and it smashed to the floor sending soil everywhere. "Okay, maybe not."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to head home now." He grinned his crooked smile "Wanna share a cab?"

"No thank you, I think I will stay a little longer."

"On your own?" Beckett questioned.

"No I'll keep her company." Ziva spun around to see Sam Foster stood behind her, holding two mojitos.

"Alright," Beckett nodded "See you tomorrow Ziva, night director!"

"Good night John."

Ziva turned her attention back to the director and raised an eyebrow "Is that drink for me?" She questioned.

"If you want it to be." He flashed his brilliantly white teeth at her.

She took the mojito out of his hand and sipped it "So tell me director.."

"Sam, please."

"So tell me _Sam_ what is the director of an armed federal agency doing at a bar all alone?"

"Who says I'm alone?" He raised an eyebrow but he couldn't wipe the amused smile from his face.

"You are with me aren't you?"

"Then Ziva, I am not alone." The smug grin that was plastered across his face grew. Ziva found it infectious and she couldn't help returning it.

"So tell me Sam. How do you know Tony?"

"I'm his old partner, back from Baltimore."

"Then how come he has never mentioned you before?" She asked seriously.

"Be honest with me Ziva…How much does Tony talk about his past with you? Anyway," He grinned "I am very forgettable."

"So what was he like back then?" She asked.

"Is that how you treat all men at the bar, getting them to talk about another man, c'mon Ziva I am unimpressed with your flirting technique!"

"I am not flirting!" She exclaimed

He wiggled his eyebrows and took another sip of his drink.

"I should be going." Ziva stood up.

"Oh come on Ziva, I was only kidding." Sam gave her his best puppy dog face and she reluctantly sat back down. "So you asked what he was like right?"

She nodded.

"Well, he constantly talked about his college days, never much about his family, seemed to have watched every movie in the universe, scared of commitment and could somehow burn cornflakes."

Ziva smiled but Sam continued "But he was an investigator, but not good enough. He got cocky, let the chiefs praise go to his head." Sam's knuckles clenched around his glass. "Did he ever tell you what happened in Baltimore?"

Ziva shook her head.

"That's the thing Ziva." Sam growled, Ziva could see the rage descending "Tony has this mask, everybody falls for it, nobody sees the real Tony DiNozzo. The back stabbing, murderous bastard who enjoys tearing people's lives apart!" Foster was now stood up.

"You don't want him Ziva." He growled "You want a real man someone who will care and protect you."

With that he grabbed the back of Ziva's head and furiously pushed his lips to hers. The alcohol in Ziva's system meant she hesitated but she quickly swooped her leg under Sam's knees and twisted his arm behind his back and threw him across the bar.

"What the fuck?" Sam exclaimed

"How dare you!" Ziva slapped him. "I am happily engaged!"

Ziva began to walk away but Sam called after her "No you're not, stop settling for second best Ziva." With that Ziva spun around and punched him incredibly hard in the face, she was satisfied when she heard the sound of his nose breaking.

"Tony's far more of a man than you will ever be."

"Get off Ziva."

She glared at him "Stay away from me Director." With that she turned on her heels and swiftly left the bar.

**Okay that's it, please review, PLEASE! Good or bad I would love to hear your suggestions and thoughts, anybody worked out what happened in Baltimore yet? Yes the man Tony was talking to at the beginning was loosely based on Adam from 'Spooks.'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay just wanna thank everybody for all your kind reviews. It is amazing to see how this is only my second story but it already has so much support. Remember please leave your suggestions for how this story could go, especially for Tony's side! (I can write the relationship stuff just can't do action, but I always find the relationship stories boring when they have no action!)**

**Ah back to school! Last year though, so POWER! Yeah sorry if my updates get kinda of disjointed, but lets be honest my regularity has been kinda crap. Well yeah at least I have an excuse now – early entry for 13 exams – yeah again kinda crap!**

**Alright so please your kind (or not so kind, it's up to you) reviews.**

**So without further ado, chapter 7;**

Chapter 7

Tony confidently strode through the airport, god knows how many over priced coffee's he had consumed not only at the airport but on the cheap no frills, no leg space _Easy Jet_ flight he had taken here.

Once again Tony found himself shocked by the size of the United Kingdom, or rather, the lack of it. Tony had taken a flight across a considerable amount o the country and yet he had only been up in the air for about thirty minutes. The seatbelt lights must have only been off or about three minutes!

So now he was in Plymouth, or rather Plymouth city airport. Tony strode out into the terminal building, he was travelling light so he skipped past baggage reclaim. Plymouth was a small city, so it didn't require a large airport. But seriously, this was little more than a shed!

Tony glanced across the waiting families, who were all eagerly huddled together, desperately scanning for the sight of their loved ones. Tony's eye caught something the crowd, a flash of blonde hair. He quickly exaimed closer to see the man from the tapas bar holding a small white board reading _JASON HUNT_.

Tony strode over to him.

"Jason!" The man exclaimed and quickly pulled him into a one armed hug, he then discreetly whispered in his ear "Go along with it."

"It's good to see you." Tony said smiling at the man as if he had known him for years.

"You too Jason, you too!" At that the man quickly turned around and began to walk away, unsure of what to do Tony began to follow him.

They both found themselves outside, but the man's pace ceased to relent and Tony found himself almost having to jog to keep up.

Tony checked his watch, it was three a.m in US. Tony found himself wondering what Ziva would be doing _sleeping you dumbass_ he answered to himself.

The man withrew a set a car keys from is pocket and pressed them, to be rewarded with the flashing of lights on a silver _Mercedes Benz SLK_.

"Get in." The man said gruffly as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"I could drive you know." Tony offered.

The man spun around and glared at him "a) You are already suffering from at least 16 hours jetlag b) this is a manual and in the states you drive automatics so you would most likely wear down the gears c) because you drive automatics in the states your licences do not permit you to drive manuals! At last but not least d) you are not driving my car. Are we clear?" 

"Geez." Tony held up his hands in mock surrender "I was only offering." Tony then silently climbed into the passenger seat.

The man started the engine and they began to drive in silence. "So what should I call you, because no offence you didn't tell me your name last time." Tony said smirking.

The man sighed before replying "You can call me Alex Hawke."

"As in the book?" Tony asked, the man arched an eyebrow at him "You know, by Ted Bell, the series following the swarve MI6 agent named Alex Hawke."

"Was it made into a film?" The man asked.

"No, I don't think so why?"

"I thought you only watched films Agent DiNozzo."

"Why does everybody assume that!" Tony said exclaimed.

The man shrugged "Alex Hawke is a popular name, you will call me Alex, we met several years ago on our tour of Iraq. I was working with 40 commando." After seeing Tony's confused expression "Royal marines, Agent DiNozzo, you saved my life which is why I am willing to offer you a bed in such dire times for you."

"And what's your real story?" Tony asked.

Alex only smiled at him. "Now that information is a little more hard to come by."

They spent the rest of the ride in silence.

"Home sweet home." Tony muttered when he climbed out of the car "So where do you work now Alex?" Tony said.

"Oh down at Drake, working in bomb disposal, transferring some skills from Afghanistan to other work. It's mostly just old WWII bombs that the tide uncovers in the mud. Should be about 4 months before the MOD ships me back out to Afghan to go diffuse some more bloody IED's."

"Tough break." Tony said.

"Nah, It's not that bad, better than being stuck in Plymouth."

"Yeah." Tony smiled sadly.

Once the door was closed Alex quickly shuffled over towards the kitchen. "You must be tired."

"Yeah, the caffeine's wearing off." Tony muttered

"Your bed's upstairs. Second door to the left."

"Thanks."

Tony slowly began to trudge up the stairs, wondering how the hell he had managed to find himself in Devon, miles away from his old life and everything he used to know, how the hell his world had been turned upside down so fast, and why everything had gone wrong for him. _Not all true,_ he argued with himself _you got the girl of your dreams didn't you?_ Tony smiled at this as he turned left on the landing. He would always have Ziva, the woman he loved.

"Aarhh!" Ziva cried out as she smacked the side of her computer for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

John's eyes widened and he jumped out of his skin. "Jesus Ziva, what did the monitor ever do to you?"

McGee from the other side of the bull pen rolled his eyes "Trust me John you get used to it." He then turned to face Ziva "Ziva when do I have to stop telling you the Gibbs method won't work!" He then sighed and walked over to Ziva's desk.

She stood up and strode over to McGee glaring him in the eye "I am going for coffee!" And with that she was gone.

A couple of minutes after the elevator doors had closed John stood up and walked over to Ziva's desk, he then gently prized the desk drawer open to see what lay inside. McGee rolled his eyes but said nothing and went back to his report which he was typing up on his computer. It was only after Tony was gone that McGee realised how much slack he picked up for the team, even with all his childish antics he would still come in late at night to read both McGee's and Ziva's reports before filing them forward to Gibbs as well as writing his more in depth report. Gibbs also had used him for his own paperwork needs, offloading what should have been done by him to the young senior field agent. And Tony had taken all of this without once complaining.

It was this moment that Leory Jethro Gibbs decided to stroll into the bull pen, delivering a slap to the back of John's head on the way.

"Beckett!" He snapped

"Yeah Boss?" John asked rubbing the back of his head

"Just because DiNozzo is gone doesn't mean official snooping duty comes down to you!"

"Yeah boss, sorry boss."

"Where the hell is David?" Gibbs asked

McGee opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it by the return of Ziva "Here Gibbs." She said from behind him. He spun around to glare at her for a moment.

"David, have you seen the director?" Gibbs questioned her.

"No Gibbs, why?"

"According to Beckett he left you with the director at the bar last night." Gibbs glared at Ziva.

Ziva opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the 'ding' of the elevator doors swishing open. The MCRT watched as Director Foster staggered into the bull pen, the entire right side of his face was an angry shade of purple and he couldn't help but walk with a slight limp. The director turned and shot a look of pure hatred in Ziva's direction. She just grinned and waved sarcastically.

It was the shrill of Gibbs desk phone that broke the silence, Gibbs strode over confidently and placed the reciver to his ear.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs called out and the tem hurriedly grabbed their weapons and rucksacks.

"What have we got boss?" McGee asked tentatively

"Dead marine, Quantico. Wanna ask any more questions?" Gibbs snarled, he was obviously in a bad mood today, as he had been everyday for at least two weeks. Abby put it down to missing Tony but McGee thought it was probably something more simple as lack of caffeine.

"Beckett, you and Ziva take the truck!" Gibbs demanded as he strode into the elevator. Gibbs then turned around and threw the keys at Ziva who nimbly caught them in her right hand. "You're driving." Ziva grinned and McGee shot a look of pure sympathy in John's direction.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony woke up feeling dirty and cramped, sunlight was streaming threw the tattered curtains.

Tony slowly swivelled himself around, he hadn't bothered to take off any of his clothes last night so his jeans and shirts were rumpled.

Tony rubbed his eyes and tried to find his bearings.

"Morning." Alex strode over and handed Tony a cup of tea.

"What's this?" Tony said sleepily.

"Earl Grey."

"Got any coffee?"

"There's a Starbucks downtown."

Tony groaned and brought his lips tentatively to the cup, he let some of the warm liquid slide down his throat, he then quickly spluttered and crumpled his face up with disgust.

Alex shrugged "An acquired taste."

"Alright," Tony said standing up, he was now completely awake "Have we got any knew information relating to the mission?"

"Yes, a call came in from MI6 last night, they have managed to identify the recruitment officer for the cell as Aaqil Maloof, he works as a leading seaman at HMS Drake, dealing with Royal Marines who have come back from either Iraq or Afghanistan. He helps with their rehabilitation, while slowly recruiting them for the cell."

"Excellent work." Tony said nodding, he then took another sip of the Earl Grey.

"We have had to move the time frame." Alex growled.

"Who much time do we have?" Tony asked.

"24 hours until the plan begins."

"Then?"

"3 weeks to get into the cell, another week to find the information and bring the cell down."

"What?" Tony shouted "This kind of operation can take months _years_ and you expect me to do it in three fucking weeks? Are you out of your mind?"

Alex shrugged before saying "If it were up to me Agent DiNozzo, I would have sent somebody in who had already gained the trust of Maloof, one of the marines, but it's not and we both have to deal with it." "Just remember though DiNozzo, that I've got you've back, it's both our asses on the line, but more importantly it's our countries safety at risk, and I am not going to stop until every one of those terrorists are either six feet under or sat in a cell in Guantanamo Bay never to see the light of day again."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva gently slipped into the truck, making sure her baseball cap was securely on her head. John threw himself into the passenger seat, slamming his door in frustration.

"What the hell did you do Ziva?" He demanded angrily

"What do you mean?" She snapped back.

"Oh, I don't know, I leave you at a bar with the director and the next morning he comes in with a shiner and a limp!"

"I identified the limp but why is he shining?"

"A black eye Ziva!" John exclaimed

"Yes I saw the black eye as well but why is he shining?"

"No Ziva," John said he couldn't help but smile "Shiner is slang for a black eye."

"Ah." Ziva then inserted the key into the ignition.

"Now," John said yanking out the key "Tell me why the director has a black eye."

"Because I punched him." Ziva said simply.

"Why the hell would you punch Director Foster? Why would you be so stupid Ziva you could loose your job!" John exclaimed.

"Because he kissed me."

"What?"

"Because he kissed me and when I told him no, he got violent." Ziva said looking out of the front windscreen "What is Tony going to think of me?"

"Aw Zi," John said pulling her into a friendly hug "Tony's not going to think anything of it, because nothing happened, did it?" Ziva shook her head "See, Tony's going to be proud that you gave him such a nasty bruise, do you think we shoul take a photo before the swelling goes down?" Ziva snorted and then grinned "See I knew that smile was in there somewhere Ziva. But seriously if the director ever tries to pull something like that again, you come find me, and I WILL beat the shit out of him, job or no job, you got that Ziva?"

She nodded before smiling at him "Thank you John," She then softly squeezed his hand "Really thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_People say hate is a strong word. But so is Love. And they throw it around like it's nothing..._

Tony continued to pound into the punch bag, he was stood in a gloomy basement, the faded white paint was peeling from the walls and the only light was provided by a grimy, bare light bulb which hung from the ceiling, that itself was covered with patches of mould.

Tony was drenched in sweat, his left arm screamed at him in protest but he continued to throw angry and violent punches towards the bag. His shoulder ached and his breathing had become laboured. After 3 days of nothing but exercise Tony felt as if he had run himself into the ground only to be resurrected and to do it all over again. Muse blared out through the speakers, apparently the band came from somewhere round here and where huge in the UK. Tony just associated them with Teenage Girls who were obsessed with Twilight.

"Do you ever stop?" Tony turned around to see Alex stood at the top of the staircase, he was wearing his Royal Navy uniform and his hair was waxed back giving him an air of professionalism.

"To do what?" Tony snapped.

"Eat. Sleep." Alex smiled.

"Plenty of time to sleep when your dead." Tony replied.

"Ooh 'Die Another Day', nice reference." Alex smiled "Yes I have seen the film."

"How was your day honey?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Fine, dearest," Alex returned the comment in an equally sarcastically manner "How's your arm?"

"The same as always." Tony sat down, he was defeated and exhausted "I can't pick up objects, it screams at me whenever I try and move, my shoulder aches and my lungs are more scarred than ever meaning I can barely breathe after a few minutes of hard exercise." Tony held his head in defeat.

"Here drink this." Tony looked up to see Alex holding out a Red Bull. "Look DiNozzo, I am no good at these 'pep talks', frankly, I don't think I have ever given one, but you appear to be a good agent, honest at heart, you believe what your doing is right, which is rare to find in someone who has seen the full horrors this world has to offer. Look Tony, you are more than capable for this mission, the sooner we get you in, the quicker you can get home to D.C, just keep your head up, we'll get through this, I've got your six, and I know you don't want to hear this but, trust me, work together, and we will be successful."

Tony smiled "That is probably the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." Alex shrugged and grinned back at Tony.

"Come on, clean yourself up. I've got a Marine uniform upstairs and an opening for tomorrow, we need to run through a plan of action."

Tony smiled "So I finally get to see some action?"

"Yup, come on Gunny!" Alex began to walk up the stairs and Tony quickly followed.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

MCRT silently worked through the crime scene, each agent working through a list of necessary jobs, nobody said anything, that was unneeded now, there were now distractions, the team was cold, efficient.

"Looks like a open shut case – touchwood." McGee said, attempting to break the silence.

"Indeed McGee." Ziva said looking up from the viewfinder of her camera. "Wife cheats on husband when he is overseas serving his country, when he comes home he discovers that his wife has been rolling in the hay with another man, he looses it and kills both the wife and lover. Then unable to live with what he was done he decides to take his own life."

"You got the idiom right." Beckett noted

"What?"

"'Rolling in the hay' you got it right."

"Oh, yes." Ziva smiled politely.

"Alright!" Gibbs loud voice boomed across the small area of the living room. "Scenes wrapped up, head back to headquarters."

John and Ziva slowly began to shuffle towards the Charger which was parked out in the street. Ziva noticed that once again John was staring off into space.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sorry, what?" John asked as he snapped back to reality.

"Are you alright John, you have been acting weird all day."

John smiled kindly at Ziva "Let's just say that the case strikes a little close to home."

The two agents stepped into the car and Ziva waited for John to continue

John sighed "A couple of years ago I was engaged, I was incredibly happy, I thought I had found my 'soul mate'." He chuckled darkly "Now I look back on it I find it hard to believe that I was ever that naïve. We were due to be wed in three months when I discovered that my fiancée was having a sexual relationship with my best friend, a man who I had regarded as a brother to me ever since day one. I waited for her to come home, I was going to confront her about what I had found out, I waited for several hours but she never came home, later that evening I received a call from the hospital, explaining that she had been hit by a hit and run driver while crossing the street, doctors had tried to save her but in the end she slipped away." John choked back a sob " I never had a chance to do what normal people do; I never had a chance to shout at her, I never had a chance to call the engagement was off, she never had a chance to apologize, I never had a chance to say that no matter what I still loved her, I still cared for her, I never had a chance to forgive her."

"John." Ziva gently placed a hand upon John's arm, they stayed like that partners, friends for several moments, neither of them wanting to break the feeling off comfort and sorrow the pair shared.

"We better get going." John said and he pressed his foot down onto the accelerator.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony looked at himself in front of the mirror, he was wearing the US Marine Corp uniform, the black dress top with white belt, his silver star sat proudly upon his left breast.

"Time to go." Alex said.

The pair drove in silence to HMS Drake.

"Right," Alex said as he parked the car in a lay-by on the road. "This is the only armed entrance for HMS Drake, it also the one nearest the armoury and rehabilitation block were Maloof works, remember an armed dog squad can be anywhere on the base in under 4 minutes once the alarm is sounded. Ready?"

Tony pulled a SIG out from his waist band "As I'll ever be."

"Right wait half an hour before following me." Tony stepped out of the car and allowed Alex to drive the Mercedes into the base. Tony pulled his head phones into his ears and decided to walk round the perimeter of the base.

The comforting sound of JET blared through his speakers, 'Cold Hard Bitch' made him once again think of Ziva, he could sure use her crazy Mossad skills now. The 10 foot tall concrete wall were topped with iron spikes and finished off with barbed wire.

Devonport was once again facing budget cuts, unlike the US, the British government did not shovel money into the military, instead deeming it less of a necessity as the years went again. The new coalition government had once again put the future of the port in uncertainty.

Tony checked his watch and began to walk toward the gate, it used to be the old officers buildings, and just ahead of the gates was the old prison building, which was now used as an armoury.

Tony saw the armed police guard, unlike the US regular police officers did not carry weapons in the UK, making this a rare sight, also now military personnel carried around weapons, they were safely kept under lock and key in the armoury and all weapons testing was done at HMS Raleigh, the other side of the Tamar.

Tony began to walk up to the guard who stood lazily, his SA80 hung loosely by his side, he was alone, Tony continued to pace towards him, he withdrew his SIG and smashed the police officer round the back of the head before the officer even had time to register what was happening, he crumpled to the floor in an unmoving heap.

"Hey stop!" An officer called out. Tony took a step forward and shot him in the thigh.

Tony stepped into the base and began to look around, the alarm must have been sounded, how come there was no sound? A loud blaring echoed across the base, ah there it was. The squad must have been dispatched. Tony picked the SA80 up off the guard. It was already fully loaded, Tony flicked the safety off and proceeded further into the base.

"This is what you do!" Tony screamed, he fired a few shots into the air. "You make us join up, send us across the world to fight some god damn rebels, ruin our lives then dump us as soon as we expire!" Tony fired some more shots at a Porsche which sat parked. The engine burst into flames and sent petrol gushing out across the tarmac.

"Bastards!" Tony screamed, he fired a few more shots into the windows.

Personnel were now running, all of them carrying weapons, they began to form in points of vantage.

A black 4x4 came screaming around the corner and a armed response team jumped out.

"Lower your weapon." A voice called out

"NEVER!" Tony screamed "Don't you realise it's coming to you? They will kill you!"

"And who is that?" A man stepped forward, DiNozzo recognised him as Maloof.

Tony kept his weapon focused upon Maloof "Them sir."

"What's your name Gunnery Sergeant?" Maloof asked

"Hunt, Jason Hunt sir."

"What happened to you Jason?" Maloof asked his voice was completely even.

"I went to Afghanistan and my hit by an IED, severely burned the left side of my body, the marine corp kicked me out, saying I was 'unfit' to serve my duties! I won a fucking silver star and this is how they treat me?"

"I know marine, I just need you to lower your weapon."

Tony desperately moved the rifle around trying to get as many men into his sights as possible.

"Take the shot!" An XO called out

"No wait!" Maloof said holding up his hand. "Jason drop the weapon."

Tony slowly began to lower the SA80 to the floor his hands shaking as he did so, as soon as the SA80 was on the floor Tony pulled out his SIG and rammed it against his head.

"Don't do it Gunny!" Maloof called out.

"Why?" Tony responded "I've got nothing else to live for!"

"Let me help you Hunt, let me help you." Maloof said.

"How on earth can you help me?"

"I run a rehabilitation centre here at Drake, to help Royal Marines who are coming home from Afghanistan, let me help you Hunt."

Tony slowly nodded and lowered the weapon and he was instantly swarmed by sailors.

_And so it begins_ Tony thought to himself.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO MOTIVATION AT THE MOMENT.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Hate leaves ugly scars; love leaves beautiful ones. _

_We have just enough religion to make us hate, but not enough to make us love one another._

Tony had been sat in the cell for what seemed to have been hours, the creamy coloured brick walls apparent hazy under the filament lightning. Two guard stood watching Tony, their SA80's gripped firmly in their hands, they were ready to jump at the slightest opportunity.

Tony had been surprised how well the whole situation had gone, especially since the plan had gone to hell fairly early on.

Once Tony had been pinned to the ground his hands had been roughly handcuffed behind his back and he had been delivered a sharp blow to the face with a butt of a riffle, knocking him out cold. When Tony had woken up he had found himself in this cell, he had been stripped of his uniform and he now found himself in a prison uniform. His face was tender and sore to move and Tony could hear the blood pounding round his body.

It was at this moment that Leading Seaman Aaqil Maloof strode into the holding centre, his stride had a cocky arrogance about it, he did not expect to be stopped or questioned.

"Good morning Gunnery Sergeant, it is good to see that you have finally decided to return to the land of the living."

"How long have I been out?" Tony asked

"8 hours."

"What happened?"

"Do you not remember anything?" Maloof asked

"I remember waking up this morning and finding my old marine uniform, I was so full of rage sir, I didn't know what to do, the marine corp was my life, now I have lost it, I feel betrayed I put my heart and soul into the marines, I put my life at risk defending my countries and my fellow brothers. But as soon as I was injured fighting THEIR war then suddenly I am useless, expendable. They say that the marines never leave one behind, but what about me huh? They kicked me to the side of the road and continued on, leaving my with no career prospects, no home, no girlfriend. Everything just fell apart sir, EVERYTHING!" Tony screamed, he then turned and smacked his fist into the brick wall. Tony was surprise to hear a small crack from his knuckles, he withdrew his hand and gazed and it, his left knuckle was red and inflamed and swelling was already occurring.

"I am so sorry sir." Tony said "I am just so angry, and I don't know what to do with all this anger."

"It's okay Gunnery Sergeant, I'll get a medic." Maloof nodded at one of the guards who promptly left, Tony assumed to go find a guard.

After a while the guard returned escorting a medic, both were entered the cell and the medic began addressing Tony's wound.

"You have appeared to have cracked a knuckle Gunnery Sergeant Hunt," The Medic, said nimbly turning Tony's hand between his fingers "I can out it in a brace and avoid a cast as long as you don't grip anything in the next few weeks."

"Thanks Doc." Tony said with a grin.

After Maloof nodded at the medic he turned and left. "Why are you here Jason?" Maloof asked carefully, his voice was controlled, restrained.

"I am sorry sir," Tony said slowly "But I don't even know your name."

"Of course, where are my manners?" Maloof smiled politely "I am Leading Seaman Aaqil Maloof, I have worked at Drake for 5 years now, I run a rehabilitation centre here, it helps royal marines who are coming home from war who have sustained injuries, it helps them deal with their new life, and still be a part of Royal Marines."

"And how do you know my name?" Tony questioned

"No offence, but your dog tags kind of gave it away."

"No, before I was knocked out, when I first entered the base."

"Somebody recognised you on the CCTV footage, I believe you know him, Major Alex Hawke?" Tony nodded

"Yeah, we met out in Iraq on my first tour of duty, he has become a good friend of mine and he was giving me accommodation while I go through this difficult time."

"Not a great way to repay him is it? To attack his base?" Maloof asked.

"I don't know sir," Tony hung his head "I never meant to hurt Alex, he has always been a friend to me and only ever shown me kindness. I just.. I just feel so angry."

"It's okay marine," Maloof said nodding "I understand what you are going through." Maloof then turned around and glared at the remaining guard, who raised an eyebrow but turned around and left without looking back.

"Can I trust you Gunnery Seregant Hunt?" Maloof asked slowly

"That depends sir, the last thing I trusted, ripped my heart out and left me for dead in the gutter."

"I won't do that, can you still fire a gun marine?" Maloof asked

"You saw me didn't you?" Tony snapped.

"Are you angry marine?" Maloof asked

Tony hung his head "All the time sir."

"No, no!" Maloof cried "Do not hang your head in shame marine, you have done nothing wrong! You are a hero, anger is good, it is how we embrace that anger that is important."

"What do you mean sir?"

"You need a purpose Hunt, something that will make you feel needed again, join me Jason, together we will make both the British and the American military pay for what they have done to you, and thousands of other people just like you!"

"What are you talking about sir?"

"Revenge Hunt, revenge." Maloof said nodding slowly

"Against who sir?"

"All of them," Maloof laughed evilly "All of those damn arrogant fools."

Tony furrowed his brow, he then looked up at Maloof, they held eye contact, each man testing the other "Count me in."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"My god," Ziva said resting her head against the desk "It is finally over!"

John chucked "The case was not that long Ziva."

"Four days," Ziva held up four fingers at John "4 solid days of doing nothing but chasing dead ends and sifting through piles upon piles of paperwork."

McGee grinned over from his desk, Tony had been gone for a month and a half now and the team were finally getting their vibe back, the playful banter was returning to the bullpen, this time it was pioneered by John rather than Tony. "You guys got any plans for tonight?"

Both John and Ziva turned around

"Um, me and John were kind of planning on going for celebration drinks…" Ziva started

"But you and Abby are more that welcome to join us." John finished, McGee couldn't help but smile, the two were developing a relationship that was similar to the dynamic one of Tony and Ziva more and more every day.

"No thanks John," McGee said "Abby and I are going to the movies."

"Way to go Probie." John said grinning.

McGee just blushed and began to walk towards the elevator "Night guys." He called over from his shoulder.

"Night." John and Ziva replied simultaneously

John looked at Ziva "We better get going, I know this great little bar," Ziva just grinned.

"Then lead the way."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"I love it John." Ziva said grinning

The bar was simple, designed to have a comfort feeling, a open fire was roaring in one corner, a polished oak table.

"I'm glad you like it."

The pair found two stools close to the bar, "Why are you doing this for me John?" Ziva asked.

"Doing what?" He replied with a crooked grin.

"Being nice."

"What can I say," John shrugged " I am a nice loveable guy." 

Ziva snorted "Oh I am sorry, do you disagree with me Miss David?"

He burst out into laughter, throwing her head back, John smiled, it was nice to see Ziva let her hair down, she was usually so professional, the cold façade she put on usually managed to fool people but John could see that there was an actual person underneath it.

"Oh would you look what the cat dragged in." The partners turned around to see the sneering bruised face of Director Sam Foster.

"What are you doing here Director?" Ziva growled.

"Oh, just came to see my two favourite employees!" Foster said sarcastically.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

"And I was stupid enough to think you had the intelligence to avoid becoming Tony's whore!"

John saw Ziva's fists clenching and he quickly stood up and glared Foster in the eye "I think you should leave sir."

"Oh and why is that Beckett? I have done nothing wrong, that bitch attacked ME!"

"I am going to have to ask you to leave again sir." John said, fighting to keep some level of politeness within his tone.

"Hm, oh because you told me to Beckett? Last time I heard you went digging about in other peoples business your fiancée ended up dead!"

Ziva placed a reassuring hand on John's shoulder "Get out." John growled his eyes beginning to turn black with rage.

"Why, so you can go back to chatting up that good for nothing, cheating slut over there?"

Sam was cut off rather sharply when John's fist collided with his face, the action caused Foster's head to snap back and he quickly fell to his knees, only to be sent sprawling on his back by a kick to the ribs delivered by John.

"You do not talk about Ziva like that." John was now practically shaking with rage, his body towering above Fosters.

Foster held up a hand to his bleeding jaw. "I'll have your job for this Beckett!" He exclaimed

"Not before I have yours Foster, your corrupt and a bastard."

"John," Ziva warned, she gently placed a hand on his chest, guiding him out of the bar "Let's find another drinking crater."

John grinned "Drinking hole Ziva, drinking hole."

The pair were stood outside under the overcast sky, both silently watching the people of the city complete their Friday night routine, they were in the own little world, oblivious to everything tat is gong on around them.

"You did not have to do that." Ziva stated suddenly

"What?" John asked

"Defend me."

"Nobody should ever treat you like that Ziva, you don't deserve it."

Ziva scoffed "Trust me, I deserve every blow and insult that is thrown at me," She turned and looked John in the eye "I am a bad person John, one who you would not like to even be associated with."

"Now that's where you're wrong Zi," John said simply "You're honourable, smart and a good person, it just takes people a little while to be able to see over the walls you have built up."

"You are beginning to sound like Tony." Ziva said smiling.

"Well, I am honoured, you're a good person and Tony is lucky to have you."

"No, I to have him." John smiled slightly at Ziva's comment.

John smiled at Ziva, he then put an arm around her shoulder and began to guide her down the street under the hazy glow cast by the street lamps.

"So," John said grinning at Ziva "It's 10 O' Clock on a Friday night and I am no where near drunk enough, so come on Miss David, lets hit the down.

Ziva smiled and gripped John's hand as they both walked into the nearest bar.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two weeks, that is how long Tony had been under Maloof's control, never once did Maloof's gaze stray from Tony.

Every day Tony would wake up in the basic accommodation supplied by Drake, he would go for a run then attend physical therapy classes, slowly trying to reconstruct the muscle in his damaged arm and chest. Then during the afternoon Maloof had pulled some strings allowing Tony to work with the armoury, cleaning but most importantly firing the weapons, he also spent afternoons down at Bomb Disposal learning how to deal with, but most importantly construct IED's.

Tony needed to learn everything again, everything needed a new one handed technique, but he was getting there, all it took was time. And during the evenings Tony would be called to Maloof's office, they would sit and talk about the injustice of the military, how the Americans and British discard their troops, no care for them. They talked about how revenge must be had, Maloof was turning Tony into his toy terrorist.

That night the pair sat in silence, each cradling a glass of Jameson's Irish Whiskey. Tony studied Maloof carefully, the man lounged back in his plush red leather chair, his black hair was swept back and his deep chestnut eyes stared at the auburn liquid before him. Tony was wearing a pale blue, Royal Navy shirt and black trousers.

It was Maloof who finally broke the comfortable silence "Have you ever been in love Hunt?"

"Twice sir." Tony replied.

"I mean, truly, deeply in love, meaning that you would cross oceans to find her, fight off anybody who tried to hurt her, you find your second half, any when she's gone you are no longer complete…" Maloof took another sip of his drink.

Tony thought for a moment, before deciding that perhaps it would be best to tell the truth "Once."

"What happened?"

"She left when my life turned to shit, found some handsome fighter pilot down in Miami, someone who had a pay cheque, someone whose face wasn't warped and hideous."

"And you know who caused you all this pain?" Maloof asked

"The Marine Corp"

"And who controls the Marine Corp?"

"The government."

"And you know what you need in order to feel complete again?"

"Revenge." And what scared Tony, was the fact he was answering, the longer he spent with Maloof the more he felt his morals being twisted, rage was building up inside him and he didn't know what to do with it. His whole life had just been turned upside down and then he was forced back under, forced to play somebody else when he was unsure of who _he_ really was. Tony needed to get out soon, because the longer he spent under, the harder it was to separate Anthony DiNozzo from Jason Hunt, they were becoming the same person, terrorism and all.

"Are you ready Hunt?" Maloof asked.

"Always." Tony replied.

"We will strike fear into our enemies Hunt, me and you."

"When sir,"

"Soon, very soon." Maloof returned the glass to his lips and took a long swig of his drink.

The pair stayed quiet for a while, both allowing their minds to wander.

"Do you know what the Navy does here in Devonport Hunt?"

"I feel there are several answers to that question sir."

"What does America do with the unused reactor of a decommissioned submarine Hunt?"

"The submarine is sent is checked for radiation, the nuclear fuel is removed from the reactor and sent to Idaho for processing. The nuclear reactor compartments are cut out, carefully sealed and taken to an approved disposal site in Washington State. After the submarine's hazardous materials are properly removed and disposed of, the submarines are then stored at Puget Sound Naval Shipyard in Bremerton, Washington where they are eventually cut up and the various metals recycled."

"Yes, the Americans bury the reactors, on an Indian reserve." Tony nodded slowly and Maloof continued "You see, the British can't do that, we don't have anywhere we can keep the reactors. Hell we barely have enough room for landfill sites. So do you know what the Navy does?"

"No sir." Tony replied

"Nothing, they just sit them here, in Devonport, unsure of what to do with them, so they just sit them in a dock, leaving them their, rich for the picking." Every few months dockies go aboard and collect radioactive material from the submarines, and they just leave them in containers, lying about the base?"

"Where sir?"

"Down in the nuclear submarine part of the dock, every few mounths they have tests, emergency evacuations, that's when we'll strike.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

That night Tony burst through the door of Alex's small home.

"Tony what the hell are you doing here?" Alex exclaimed

"I know what he's doing, I know what that psycho Maloof is planning!"

"Tony sit down."

"He's building a dirty bomb Alex!" "He's building two fucking dirty bombs, and he's going to set one of in America and one here!"


	11. Day Of Reckoning

**Right, I just sat down and wrote this, straight up, there are many places that I could of ended this chapter but I decided to keep going and to push through to the point I know all of you have wanted to read. So please, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"_He's building a dirty bomb Alex!" "He's building two fucking dirty bombs, and he's going to set one of in America and one here!"_

Alex's expression remained one of shock for a moment before it finally registered and he snapped into action.

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Tony replied.

"Okay, get back to Maloof and stick to him like glue."

"On it." With that Tony turned and sprinted out of the door.

When Tony arrived back at the base, Maloof was waiting for him, Maloof was standing in a pair of dark jeans and a black _Outwell_ fleece.

"Where you been Hunt?" Maloof demanded.

"For run sir." Tony replied, well it was partly true.

"Get in." Maloof growled gesturing towards the white van that was parked on the side of the road.

"Where are we going sir?" Tony asked.

"Shut up and get in!" Maloof snapped.

* * *

The MCRT bullpen was alive with celebration, it was Beckett's and Palmers joint birthday party, Abby had pulled out all the stops and balloons bobbed around everywhere. A giant birthday cake sat half eaten on Ziva's desk and token gifts had already been exchanged.

Director Foster had already complained and ordered the team back to work, but after Gibbs had disappeared in Foster's office for 5 minutes, the party was allowed to continue.

Everybody, even Gibbs, had a childish smile plastered upon their face, which only grew when Abby brought out a piñata which had a photo of Sam Foster's face sellotaped to the front.

"Alright guys." John said stepping forward, holding his party cup filled with fruit punch in one hand and a sausage roll in the over. One his head was balanced a ridiculously small party hat that Abby had snuck on. "Jimmy and I would like to thank you very much for this evening, I haven't had this much fun in years! We would like to thank all of you, especially Abby though, for your efforts in organising this, so cheers!"

"Cheers!" The rest of the team chorused back all brandishing their party cups, well in Abby's case a Caf-Pow! high in the air.

Everybody had smiles on there face, it appeared everybody had forgotten that it had been three months since Tony had left, they missed him for sure, Abby's mop Tony now had permanent residence in her lab, but they had adapted, moved onto a life without him.

"Alright guys!" Abby said looking at her watch "It's 18:00 on a Friday, why don't we swap these drinks for something a little stronger?"

"Sounds excellent Abby." Palmer smiled.

"I know of a nice bar." John said smiling.

"Sounds perfect." Ziva said smiling

"Do you mind if I tag along my dear?" Ducky asked

"Of course not Dr Mallard it would be a pleasure to have you accompany us." John said placing a hand on the older mans shoulder.

"Are you coming Jethro?" Ducky asked the lead agent.

"Not tonight Duck, got boat building to do." The whole team grinned at this.

"Do you mind if me and Tim meet you there?" Abby asked. "My cars in the shop and Tim agreed that he would help me take all the nuns to bowling practice, we could meet you at the bar in an hour or so?"

* * *

Tony and Maloof thundered down the M4, doing nearly double the speed limit. The pair sat in complete silence, the only sound was '_Bohemian Like You' _by '_The Dandy Warhol's_' which played out of the speakers.

The already congested UK traffic was brought to a near stand still by a crash several miles up ahead, adding perhaps another hour to the journey, Tony silently thanked the crash, it was buying Hawke more time.

Once the traffic had cleared the van once again pulled off into a steady speed, eventually Maloof pulled off onto an A road which the pair travelled along for a while before eventually pulling onto an abandoned industrial estate.

Maloof hopped out of the car and Tony copied the action.

"What are we doing here sir?" Tony asked.

Maloof turned around and glared at Tony "It's the end of the road for you Agent DiNozzo." With that Tony slumped forward as the butt off Maloof's Browning 9mm connected with the base of his skull.

* * *

"TEQUILA!" Ziva chanted as she downed her sixth shooter.

"Ah no you beat me!" John complained as he stared at the two shooters he still had left to go.

"Well you shouldn't have challenged me to tequila races!" Ziva giggled.

It was then that Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back came blasting through the speakers.

John grinned "Wanna dance?" Ziva's only reply was a sly smile as she grasped hold of John's hand and led him towards the dance floor. Ziva began to grind against John's body, as the pair moulded perfectly together as they swayed to the music.

It was at this moment McGee and Abby walked through the door, they spotted Palmer and Ducky stood around a pool table as Ducky lectured Palmer upon the finer points of billiards.

"Where's Ziva and John?" McGee asked.

"Oh shit this isn't good." Abby whispered.

McGee followed Abby's gaze and found Ziva and John on the dance floor, personal space was non existent between the two of them, John leaned down and whispered something in Ziva's ear and she threw her head back in laughter.

"What are we going to do Tim?" Abby asked.

"I don't think there is anything we can do Abby, they are two adults."

"But what about Tony McGee?" Abby spun around and looked at him, there were tears beginning to swell in her eyes "Am I the only one who has noticed that he has been gone for three months today? That's quarter of a year Tim!"

"Jeez," McGee said taking a long breath "Has it been that long already?"

"Tim, its like he has died and I'm the only one who remembers him!"

"Come here Abby." McGee said pulling her into a friendly embrace, the pairs head snapped around though when they heard a loud thud and a giggle from the dance floor.

* * *

Tony's vision began to return slowly, his head pounded and it hurt like hell. He quickly assessed his surroundings, he was in a warehouse, the smell of oil clung to the air like a newborn clinging to its mother, desperate not to let go. Tony then noticed that there was a body of a woman 3 metres to the left of him.

He stared at the disfigured, mutilated body. It was as if a woman's body had been cut into little pieces and given to a 1 year old to put back together, the basic shape was there but it just didn't seem to work.

Empty rusted machinery in the corner, water dripping on her head as if probing her, asking her to come back to the world of the living. She was wearing a black jacket which was stained with blood and ripped. A flowery business top and business trousers completed the outfit.

All over her body were hack marks, roughly cut with no precision. Fingers were missing on the right hand, ring and middle, leaving a bloody mess of twisted bone and tissue. A large chunk of her left arm was missing, both legs were gone below the knee. Tony examined the wounds revealing that they there was some scabbing over, as if the body was trying to bond together. This had been done while she was alive.

Tony tried to move his hands but realised that they had been bound in front of him, the same with his legs, he tried to shuffle to closer to the body, but it was then that he noticed it. The words '_fear me' _had been scratched onto her skin.

It lay there on her creamy skin, as obvious as an oasis in the Sahara desert.

Tony saw something flicker in front of him, a number display, glowing in luminous red.

"Oh shit." Tony muttered. He then desperately tried to work at his belt, trying to free the knife that lay on the underside of the buckle. Tony silently thanked the fact his hands hand been bound in front of him rather than behind him. His left arm screamed in protest but after months of rehabilitation his strength was slowly beginning to return. Finally he released the knife and he desperately cut at the bonds, cutting his hand several times in the process releasing a rush of blood.

When he was finally free Tony spared one glance for the poor woman who lay alone and abandoned in the warehouse, praying that she would have some sort of justice for her death before he sprinted out of the building.

The whole of the surrounding area was shaken as a fireball ripped through the early morning sky.

* * *

McGee and Abby watched as John tried to help a drunk Ziva off from the floor, after six tequila shots the Mossad assassin had lost her cat like balance and landed upon her ass in the middle of the dance floor much to the amusement of everybody else.

"Is it me or is she making a habit of this?" Abby spat

"What?" McGee asked.

"Getting drunk and throwing herself at men."

"Calm down Abs." McGee whispered.

John carried Ziva over to the table at which McGee and Abby were sat at.

"Hi guys." He whispered.

"TIM AND ABBY!" Ziva giggled.

"And you accuse me of not being able to hold me liquor Miss David?" John said smirking.

"Tim," John said looking McGee straight in the eye. "Would you mind taking Ziva home, I would take myself but I have had almost as much to drink as she has, and I wouldn't trust a cabbie with her in this state, and I would ask you Abby but I know your car's in the shop."

"Sure thing John." Ziva then placed one of Ziva's arms over his shoulder and he began to walk her out to his car.

"No!" Ziva complained "I want to stay!"

When they finally reached the car Ziva decided that she would much rather play hop scotch than get in the passenger seat.

"Well this is going to be fun." Tim muttered

* * *

Tony was propelled forwards by the force of the explosion, clumps of concrete were projected everywhere. Tony looked over towards the building, it was a mess of twisted steel and lumps of concrete, smoke which was as black as the deepest underground cavern was billowing out of all the windows.

Tony stood up and brushed herself off, his Royal Navy uniform was ripped and burned. Tony picked up his officers hat and placed it upon his head and he began to walk away from the scene, emergency services would be arriving in a few minutes no doubt and Tony had to keep moving.

He began to move towards a car park about 500 metres away, it was there that he spotted it. A charcoal grey V12 Aston Martin Vanquish. Just like the one used by Pierce Brosnan in '_Die Another Day.'_

Tony once again thanked his years of being a street car for his ability to pick the locks of and the ability to drive nearly all cars.

"Sweet." Tony muttered.

Tony noticed that the gearbox was flappy paddle and situated behind the steering wheel meaning that he could drive it.

"Who needs a driving licence?" He asked himself as he gunned the engine and screamed onto the M5 doing nearly 150mph.

Tony open one of the glove compartments and found an Iphone waiting expectantly. Tony quickly punched in one of the numbers he had been forced to memorize at the beginning of the mission.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Alex, its Tony, my covers been blown."

"You've got to get out of there DiNozzo!"

"No, I am going to finish this once and for all, look Maloof is going to try and get a dirty bomb into the states, perhaps using a plane, a worse version of 9/11, Maloof has hundreds of people willing to carry out his dirty work, close down on international airports, mainly Heathrow and Gatwick, and tell the cops to stay away from a charcoal grey Aston Martin Vanquish, registration King X-ray Zulu 7 007"

"Alright, what are you going to do?"

"You take care of the American bomb, I'll deal with Maloof and the British bomb."

"Wait.." Alex was cut off by Tony snapping the phone shut.

Tony was nearing the outskirts of London now, no police had tried to stop him from doing 200mph so he assumed that Alex had called them off. Tony continued to thunder towards Westminster. Alex had called in a satellite to follow Maloof's van and his location was being beamed straight to Tony's GPS.

The Van had stopped outside the Houses Of Parliament.

Tony quickly called Alex's number on his phone "Alex!" Tony shouted as soon as he heard the phone being picked up "You've gotta call an immediate evacuation of Parliament!"

"What?"

"It's a modern day gunpowder plot! Maloof's going to blow up parliament, the radiation will probably take out most of Greater London!"

"Alright Tony, you have got to stop him."

Tony's Aston Martin screamed across Westminster bridge, the Aston's tired screeched as Tony threw the car around Parliament square before throwing open the door and jumping out. Tony pulled out his SIG and began to run towards the white van that was parked a hundred yards away. Tony threw open the back doors of the van to find it completely empty. Tony looked desperately around him.

A BBC news crew were recording 10 metres away, a pretty looking blonde woman stood in front of the camera. Tony sprinted over.

"You've got to get out of here!" Tony screamed as he ran over. Tony quickly pulled out his ID and brandished it towards the reporters, he knew there was a reason why he had sown a inner pocket to his trousers for his ID.

"Excuse me sir." The presenter demanded.

"Look," Tony snapped he had no patience for this "if you value your life I am telling you to get the hell out of here!"

"Look sir I am going to have to ask you to move on so we can get this shot." The soundman snapped.

Tony stood undecided for a moment before he began to sprint towards the Houses Of Parliament, past the statues of King John and Richard the Lionheart.

Eventually Tony spotted it, a small service entrance to the depths of the building, it was jammed ajar by a small chock to the base of the door. Tony sprinted towards it and threw the door open. He found himself face to face with Maloof, who was brandishing a M-16.

* * *

"Ziva." McGee groaned.

After an hour of dealing with a drunk and puking Ziva, McGee had finally managed to get her home to her apartment but now she was insisting that he stay for a nightcap.

"Ziva," McGee repeated "I really think you have had enough."

"Please McGee, make it go away."

"What Ziva?"

"The empty feeling I have inside me, drinking won't do it, fighting won't do it, flirting won't do it. Nothing is making me feel complete again."

"Tony." McGee said, it wasn't a question more of a statement.

She nodded as she brought a glass of rum to her lips.

"It has been three months today you know."

"So you did notice." McGee said.

"I miss him so much…" Ziva sobbed.

McGee grabbed another glass and poured himself a generous portion of _Havana Club_ rum. Screw designated driver.

* * *

"Maloof," Tony said grinning "Miss me?"

Maloof kept the M-16 pointed at Tony, his grip unwavering.

"It's too late Agent DiNozzo, the bomb has been set, in 6 minutes there will be no more Westminster and Greater London will be inhabitable!"

"Doesn't leave you a lot of time to get out…"

"Who says I am leaving?"

Tony took a step towards Maloof, tensing himself, standing on the balls of his feet. He saw Maloof's finger tighten around the trigger and he threw himself to the right and hid behind a large fridge that lay in the corner. Tony quickly hit the safety off his SIG and stepped out from behind the fridge and emptied his clip in the general direction of Maloof.

"Who you trying to be Maloof, a modern day Guy Fawkes?" Tony threw himself at Maloof and the fire of the M-16 was cut short when Tony pinned Maloof down with the weapon.

Tony's thigh was screaming and he quickly glanced down to see a red stain quickly growing, one of Maloof's bullets must of actually struck him.

Maloof began to push up against the weapon and Tony's weakened arm couldn't keep the pressure up, Tony was thrown to the ground and Maloof was now straddling him, his hands closing around Tony's throat.

Tony couldn't breathe, he struggled uselessly, desperately pulling against Maloof's hands, his vision began to blur. He desperately tried to reach for his SIG but it had fallen just a few inches to far for Tony to reach.

He fumbled at his belt and released the knife, he then plunged it upwards into Maloof's stomach. Both men rolled off each other and Tony gasped in welcome air.

Tony picked up his SIG and pulled back the slide rearming the weapon he then grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it out of Maloof's stomach, the SIG never wavering from Maloof's forehead.

"Disarm it." Tony demanded

"Never." Maloof snapped back, he then spun his leg around wiping out Tony's feet out from beneath him. Tony fell hard on his back, his neck snapping back.

Maloof began to get up but Tony's foot connected with his chest sending him sprawling backwards. Both men scrambled up, Maloof clutching his stomach and Tony his leg.

Maloof threw a sudden punch which connected with Tony's jaw sending his head snapping back. Tony grabbed Maloof's arm and spun it behind his back and he slammed Maloof into the wall.

Maloof spun around and head butted Tony sending the man crashing to the floor.

Maloof grabbed the discarded M-16 which lay on the floor and Tony grabbed the SIG, two gunshots sounded across the empty basement.

* * *

Ziva giggled as McGee dropped the half full glass of rum on his lap.

"Silly Timmy!" She exclaimed and grinned at him.

"Feeling better Ziva?" McGee asked as he tried to wipe his jeans.

"Make it go away Tim." Ziva said, suddenly serious.

"How?" McGee asked.

"Take me out of myself, make it all go away!" She exclaimed throwing herself closer to McGee's body.

* * *

Tony grimaced as he tried to move his leg, Maloof was lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, a hole dead centre of his forehead, Tony now two bullets in his leg, one in his thigh and one in his ankle.

He hobbled over to the bomb which sat centre of the basement, it was no larger than an old fashioned boarding school trunk. Tony carefully lifted open the lid. inside there was a mass of wire. Most obviously there was a luminous red timer.

0:30

"Crap." Tony muttered, he was going to have to try and disarm it, there were three wires that he could choose from, red, black and green.

0:29

* * *

Ziva and McGee began to move closer together, they had both had far to much to drink and their judgement was clouded.

"Make it all go away." Ziva whispered.

She brushed her lips against McGee's, but he pulled away, hanging his head.

"I couldn't, do that to Tony, he's like a brother to me."

"Please Tim!" Ziva cried "Make it all go away!"

McGee was conflicted for a moment before he pressed his lips back to Ziva's pushing her back against the sofa.

0:28

* * *

Tony didn't know what to do, he tried to channel all that he had learnt from bomb disposal

0:27

Um.. Red, red meant many things, stop danger, poison. Tony felt a sweat beginning to form on his brow.

0:26

* * *

Ziva began to work at unbuttoning McGee's shirt, their lips were fused together.

0:25

McGee swung Ziva around and slipped out of his shirt, he pulled Ziva's top over her head.

0:24

It wasn't passionate, it was just desperate, the kiss escalated, Ziva was running her hands all over McGee, trying to relight her fire, trying to feel alive again.

0:23

McGee pulled away and looked into Ziva's eyes "Don't stop." She growled and he returned his lips to Ziva's.

0:22

She wrapped her legs around McGee's waist and he began to carry them to the bedroom.

0:21

0:20

0:19

* * *

Tony was struggling "Enie miney moe?" He pondered aloud.

0:18

He held the knife to the black wire.

0:17

He changed his mind and held to the knife to the green wire.

0:16

He pulled back completely and held his hands to his head and then pulled at his hair.

0:15

0:14

0:13

* * *

McGee gently lay Ziva down on the bed and he was on top of her.

0:12

0:11

0:10

* * *

Tony stalked back to the bomb and held the knife to the green wire.

0:09

Tony had never been one for praying but now didn't seem like a bad place to start.

0:08

Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name

0:07

Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven

0:06

* * *

McGee and Ziva, rolled around on the bed sheets, there mouths constantly connected neither willing to pull back for air.

0:05

* * *

Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us for our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us.

0:04

Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

0:03

For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever

0:02

Amen

0:01

Tony closed his eyes and pulled the knife against the green wire, severing it.

0:00


	12. Discovery

**Okay I just want to thank you for all your amazing reviews last time, just got back from 2 whole days of playing hockey so I am bruised and battered, anyway here is the next part of the story – PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 12

00:00

Tony felt the tug of the wire as he severed it, the sharp blade cutting into his thumb, he waited for the blast, for the disappointment and failure, but it never came.

He cracked his left eye open, and the other followed it shortly. He looked around, he saw the dead body of Maloof was crumpled on the floor. In the distance he could hear the screams of sirens as the emergency services drew closer.

It was only now that the pain in Tony's leg became apparent, then adrenaline was beginning to where off. Tony slipped the knife into his pocket and began to hobble towards the door. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and punched in the all too familiar number.

"Tony?" Alex asked hesitantly over the phone.

"It's done." Came Tony's curt rely

"Maloof?"

"Dead."

"The bomb?"

"Deactivated, how about the American bomb?"

"Stopped one of Maloof's men trying to carry it onto a British Airways flight to Washington, out guess is that they were going to turn the plane into a missile and fly it straight into D.C, the fallout would have been unimaginable."

"It's over then?" Tony asked

"Yeah, meet me outside MI6 headquarters."

Tony straightened his Royal Navy uniform, it was ripped and bloodied, scorched and stained. Tony fixed the officers hat to his head and he hobbled over to the Aston which remained parked expectantly.

Tony swung the car into the royal blue glass and baige building. The whole building was surrounded by 15 foot metal fence with barbed wire and a security camera on every post.

Alex stood there waiting, he had changed into a dark black suit and sharp white shirt.

"Alex." Tony greeted as he tried to pull himself out of the car.

"Tony, and please its Adam."

Tony grinned "So I was right, you are some suave British spook?"

Alex grinned before placing a arm around Tony's shoulder and guiding him into the building. "Close enough, come on we have a hospital wing in the basement, sorry about this but C wants to debrief you."

"C? Not M?" Tony asked.

"No, sorry that right really is only reserved for Bond, there's no Q either. C, or Chief is just normal person like you and me, his real name is Sir John Sawyer, and he used to be a spook himself working in Syria and Yemen in the late seventies, before becoming Blair's foreign policy advisor before finally accepting this position in 2009, replacing John Scarlett."

"Right then." Tony said as he hobbled into the building.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

10 minutes later Tony found his leg being treated by two rather attractive young nurses but he ignored their flirty glances and looked at the man who towered above him. He was clean shaven, a pair of reading glasses were perched upon the end of his nose and he was wearing a slightly large navy blue suit. His chocolate brown hair showed no signs of thinning but lines were already beginning to form around his eyes from years of a high pressure job.

"Agent DiNozzo." The man greeted curtly.

"Sir,"

"I would like to thank you on behalf of the United Kingdom for your efforts today. I have been asked personally by both the prime Minster and the queen to congratulate you."

"Thank you sir that means a lot."

"I have even been asked by the queen to offer you a knighthood."

"A knighthood?"

"That is correct."

Tony grinned slightly imagining it, Sir Anthony DiNozzo, yes it did have a certain ring to it.

"I am sorry sir," Tony said slowly "I am going to have to refuse, what I did today is the same as anybody else in my situation would have done and what public servicemen and women do everyday, I can't except a knighthood it wouldn't be right."

"Adam was right," C said smirking slightly at Tony "You are a good man Anthony DiNozzo, for an American that is, I don't suppose there is any way I can persuade you to stay?"

"Is that a job offer sir?"

"I believe it is."

"I am sorry sir, once again I am going to decline."

C nodded slowly, "I was afraid you would say that, anyway you can't blame a man for trying. Anyway her majesty insists upon knighting you and I can offer you the Aston Martin that you hotwired today, seeming the fact the government has been forced to seize the vehicle anyway."

Tony grinned slightly, everything way happening so fast.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

20 minutes later Tony stepped out of Buckingham Palace, the queens guard had waved him off with there stony expressions, right now he had a plane to catch. The RAF had kindly offered him a place on one of their C-17A Globemaster IIIs. Which would be travelling at 633 mph.

Tony grinned MI6 had packed him full of meds so he could no longer feel his leg, but rather a light tingly sensation, with a promise that he would see a doctor as soon as he was in D.C. He had said his farewells to Alex, or Adam as he was really known, with the hope of more missions together in the future. Tony had formed a friendship one which could perhaps rival that of Gibbs' and Fornell's in the future.

Tony pulled down on his new uniform, a Royal Navy Commander, C had insisted that he take a place in MI6, and could be a liaison with NCIS. A title which meant Tony could cross borders, be called upon for any mission, C had said that Tony could perform the job regardless of his visible injuries.

Tony has happy, he wasn't just needed, he was _wanted, desired_ and for once the director cared for _his_ feelings. C didn't see him as some pawn for his own personal game. Tony could still feel the rush of excitement but be allowed to stay in D.C, with his family and the woman he loved.

Tony smiled and pulled the Aston Martin keys out of his pocket, Sir Anthony DiNozzo had a flight to catch.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony stepped out of the plane, the medication was beginning to wear off so a pain was beginning to return to his leg. Tony waved his farewell to the crew of the RAF plane as it began to taxi for take off. The crossing of the Atlantic had only taken 5 hours and now it was early morning in D.C. The city was just beginning to rise.

Tony walked over to the Aston which had been unloaded from the back of the Globemaster only moments before.

He opened the door and began to drive than the all to familiar streets of Washington D.C, a familiar song began to play out of the speakers _'Crossfire'_ by _Brandon Flowers _began to play, it had been big in the UK when he was there and it was a welcome sound.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony pulled up outside Ziva's apartment, smirking as once again he found himself double parked. The sun was just beginning to emerge over the horizon and the first people were leaving their apartments whether they be runners or dog walkers, paperboys or refuse collectors.

Tony brandished a key from the inside of his jacket pocket and he began to walk up the stairs, he couldn't hold the excitement within himself. It had been three months since he had last set eyes upon Ziva and it took all of his self control to stop himself from sprinting up the last few steps.

Tony had promised MI6 that he would go to a hospital as soon as he reached D.C but some things were more important. And right now Ziva topped the list.

Tony reached the third floor and he carefully placed the key inside the door and it swung open silently.

Tony was immediately confronted with the smell alcohol, the room was a mess.

"Looks like someone had a party last night." Tony muttered as he continued towards the bedroom.

Tony carefully wandered in, he had been beaten, shot, burned and frozen, but he was finally here. He was standing outside his fiancées bedroom after three months of separation. Ready to lay eyes upon her again.

Tony pushed the door open, and crept silently towards the bed.

Two figures lay beneath the sheets, both naked as the day they were born.

Tony let his gaze run across the body of Ziva, whose mascara was smudged and her luscious chocolate brown hair lay pooled around her head, as if it was a perfect halo. It was then Tony looked at McGee who had his arm wrapped protectively around Ziva's body.

It was McGee, sweet innocent probie whose view on the world still remained untainted, and body wasn't scared and disfigured beyond recognition. It was McGee, whose face was not half burned so could now only hold the expression of a monster. It was McGee who was allowed to stay as a field agent, It was McGee who had become Ziva's best friend. And it was McGee who had everything, Gibbs' trust, Abby's love and Ziva's body.

It was McGee that Ziva had finally given herself to. Tears began to cloud Tony's vision, he felt the rage building up inside him, he tried to suppress it but his fists clenched and he ground his teeth together, while his two colleagues remained sleeping, wrapped in one another's embrace.

Tony let the tears run down his face silently as he picked up the engagement ring that he had given to Ziva all those months ago off the dresser. He then carefully placed it in his pocket. And he silently left the apartment.

Once Tony was outside he threw his head back and let out a primal howl of pain and anguish.

The world felt as if it was falling down around him, everything that had kept him going, all that Tony had loved in the world had been ripped from him. Tony could feel his heart breaking, the man he had taught, his best friend, the one he regarded as a younger brother, and the only woman he had ever loved, the one he had willingly gone through hell for, the one he had given up his previous life for, were now sleeping together?

Tony felt the rage cloud around him and he smacked his fist into the wall, he continued to punch with all his might. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding and he was pretty sure that he had cracked a couple.

Tony rested his forehead against the cool brick and let everything wash over him, his life was over, Tony had nothing left, every last thing that had made him the man he once was had been ripped from him and burned before his very eyes.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony had spent four hours in hospital, his thigh and ankle had been rebandaged and stitched up and the doctor had provided a course of medication to keep infection down. Tony hadn't cracked any of him knuckles so the nurses had just wrapped his hands up in bandages.

Tony now sat outside the Navy yard, with his hands on the steering wheel trying to process everything that had happened, he glanced at the clock, 8:00, McGee and Ziva would be due back to the bull pen any moment now.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva cracked open her eyes and groaned, her head was pounding and the sunlight streaming through the blinds didn't help her already sore eyes.

She tried to remember what happened last night, she remembered drinking, far, far too much tequila, when McGee took her home and they had both drunk rum until….._HARAH!_

Ziva shifted her body weight slightly so she was now looking at the sleeping man next to her, of course it was McGee.

Ziva leapt out of bed and began to pace back and forth, holding her hand to her head, swearing all forms of curses in different languages. She felt sick, disgusted with herself, why didn't she stop this? Would Tony ever forgive her? She once again looked at McGee who lay on the bed, the sheets only covering half his naked body.

"Get up!" Ziva screamed throwing a pillow in McGee's direction.

McGee then groaned and looked around and saw a furious pacing Ziva. "Ziva what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" She screamed in reply "The matter is that last night I slept with you! YOU!"

"Don't sound so surprised." McGee said rolling out of bed.

"You are Tony's best friend McGee, the man he regards as a brother, and I had sex with you!" Ziva screamed she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Look Zi," McGee started.

"Do not call me that!" Ziva snapped.

"Look Ziva," McGee said trying again " We were both drunk, it was a stupid mistake, one we can just forget about and move on."

"McGee you were not even that drunk!" Ziva exclaimed "You knew what you were doing, why?"

"Dunno really," McGee said " Lost in the heat of the moment I suppose, also I just wanted to see what it would be like, a kind of experiment I suppose."

Ziva started at him in shock for a moment "When did you become such a selfish, heartless dick?" She shouted.

"Oh Ziva," He grinned again "It's always been there just channelling my inner-Tony I suppose.."

Ziva's lip twitched and she clenched her fists "Don't you dare speak ill of him again Timothy McGee, he is a better man than you will ever be."

"To good for you it seems hm?" McGee said with a cocky smile.

"See you at work." Ziva said before storming out of her OWN apartment.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony pulled the Aston into a parking space at NCIS Headquarters and slowly began the trail to the elevator and eventually the bull pen. He was still wearing the Royal Navy uniform proudly, the jet black trousers were pressed and uncreased even after hours of flying, the Coat with admiral buttons was complete with bar of service. An the officer's cap was securely on Tony's head. A maritime sword was also sheathed on Tony's left and Tony's SIG was holstered on his right. The NCIS badge was now clipped upon Tony's belt.

It had been 49 hours since Tony had last slept, but he couldn't afford to stop, every time he stopped images of Ziva and McGee came flooding back to him and feelings of sickness and betrayal washed through him.

Tony stepped out of the elevator to be greeted by Abby.

"Tony!" She exclaimed as she wrapped him into a fierce hug "You're back, you're back, you're back! Bob on the gate called and said you have arrived. My God you are looking rather sharp in your new uniform!" Abby exclaimed eyeing him up and down.

"Thanks Abs." Tony whispered as he stepped out of the elevator, he didn't have the energy to reply, he just felt so sick and tired right now.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs called out, but Tony continued to stumble forward grasping hold of his old desk for support. "DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked again this time much more softly.

It was at this point that John stood up and began to support Tony.

"I am fine boss," Tony said with grimace. "Med's are just wearing off, no bigie."

"Tony what's really the matter?" Abby asked slowly.

It was at this point that Ziva and McGee strode into the bullpen. Tony instantly stood up straight and glared at the pair "Why don't you ask them?" He muttered.

"Tony?" Ziva asks, she dropped her bag and ran over to him, but he flinched away from her embrace.

"Tony you're back!" McGee greeted, Tony's eye narrowed to slits.

"David, McGee" Tony said slowly.

"Tony what's the matter?" Abby repeated.

"The problem? The problem!" Tony shouted, he then withdrew his SIG and pointed it at McGee's forehead. "The problem is that these two have been fucking one another while I am off fighting some god forsaken terrorists!"

McGee broke out into a cold sweat as he stared down the barrel of Tony's weapon.

"Tony don't be ridiculous, no such thing is going on is it Timmy?" Abby said.

"Tony, lets not do anything rash." McGee said slowly.

"Please Tony," Ziva pleaded "Put the gun down."

Tony looked at her before slowly lowering his weapon. He then withdrew the engagement ring from his pocket and placed it down on Beckett's desk "I bet you didn't even notice it was missing did you?"

Ziva looked guilty and Tony stalked away, "Tony please!" Ziva called as she ran after him "It was a drunken mistake, it meant nothing!"

Tony spun around and clenched his fists together, trying to reign back his rage. For the first time in her life Ziva David felt scared of Tony "Now that's were you're wrong David." Tony growled menacingly "It meant something to me."

And with that he strode off, leaving the engagement ring behind, leaving the people he had once regarded as his family, behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ziva watched as Tony left, she felt as if her heart was breaking, she had let the man of her dreams slip through her fingers just because of her stupid drunken behaviour, she decided not to follow Tony, seeing him in this state might result in physical violence rather than just verbal assaults, all of which she deserved.

Ziva slowly spun around on the balls of her feet to see the angry glares of the rest of the team, even Ducky had a scowl plastered across his usually warm, open features. And Gibbs, well Gibbs looked like he wanted to punch something, hard.

It was Abby who finally kicked it all off "It's true isn't it?" She demanded.

Ziva swallowed slightly before looking down at her feet "Yes."

"How could be such a cold hearted bitch? It's been three months, THREE MONTHS, and you're already jumping into bed with McGee?"

"I was drunk, stupid and did not think about the consequences of my actions." Ziva said slowly never taking her eyes off her boots.

"No you're right, you didn't think! After everything Tony has done for you, he went around the world to save you, he got tortured for you, he took a bullet for you, he proposed to you and he went on this god damn mission, for oh wait let me guess, YOU!" Abby was fuming now waving her arms around, before she turned and glared at Ziva and said slowly and seriously "What you did was inexcusable."

Then Abby turned to McGee "And what you did was worse, you weren't even drunk, your judgement was not clouded, you KNEW what you were doing, and yet you still did it why?"

McGee smirked slightly "What can I say? It was fun."

And with that Abby swallowed and clenched her fists "Tony has only ever treated you as a brother and a friend and I would punch you now but I don't think it would hurt enough so….John."

And with that John took a step forward and swung at McGee with all of his mite, McGee went flying backwards and crashed into the filing cabinets before falling to the floor, out cold.

"John," Ziva said slowly looking up from her boots

"No Ziva," John snapped "I told you about my fiancée, how much it screwed me up, but what do you do? Oh you go cheat on YOUR fiancée with HIS best friend, Jesus I am an idiot for ever thinking you were different." And with that John and Abby stormed out of the bull pen.

Gibbs then strode up and looked fiercely into Ziva's eyes, his piercing blue ones conveying so many emotions "You disappoint me Ziva."

And that was all the lead agent had to say to reduce the ex Mossad assassin to tears.

"I am sorry Gibbs." She whispered

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." And with that Palmer, Ducky and Gibbs left the bull pen, leaving Ziva and an unconscious McGee all alone.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Tony, please, just open up." Ziva was now stood outside Tony's apartment with her forehead resting against his oak door. "Please just open up, I am sorry."

With that the door swung open revealing a bloodshot Anthony DiNozzo, he was still wearing his Navy uniform but it was now creased and baggy. "Oh your sorry are you?" He snarled, the smell of whiskey washed over Ziva.

"Yes Tony," She placed a hand on his chest which he quickly shrugged off "I am so, so, sorry."

Tony just turned around and walked into his apartment, leaving his door open, Ziva took this as an invitation to follow him.

Tony slowly took his jacket off and gently placed it over the back of a chair before unbuttoning his white shirt. Ziva could only watch. When the shirt was removed Ziva could only stare at the mass of scars which criss-crossed his chest, some were new and from his time in England while others were ones he had received under Tzahal.

"This is what I get for loving you Ziva," Tony spat "And I would willingly take them all again, just to know that you returned one hundredth of the love I feel for you."

"I do Tony!" Ziva cried

"Obviously not Ziva." Tony snarled.

"Please if I could turn back time I would make sure you never have to feel pain as a result of me." Ziva sobbed.

"Well you can't, and this is the last time you will hear from me." Tony sighed.

"What?" Ziva said looking up.

"I'm resigning from NCIS and accepting a full time job at MI6 rather than just a liaison." Tony said slowly.

"Please Tony, don't, I was drunk and lonely, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"So now its all my fault is it? The fact your lonely?" Tony snapped.

"NO!" Ziva cried.

"So what did you mean hmm?" Tony shouted

"Please Tony, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"So how many of these 'lonely sex dates' have you and McGee had?" Tony cried.

"This was the first time, please Tony I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I gave you the ring to know that you were always going to be mine, well apparently that didn't work." Tony said softly.

"I know Tony and I am sorry." Ziva said quietly

In a sudden explosion of anger Tony punched the dry wall, burying nearly all of his fist into the brickwork "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT ZIVA!" Tony cried.

"I know, what I did was inexcusable, but one day I hope you understand that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I am sorry Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva said slowly as she turned to leave.

Tony smiled slightly "That's Sir Anthony DiNozzo now, they knighted me."

Ziva turned and returned Tony's half smile "Good to see that you finally got some of the recognition that you deserve."

Ziva walked out of the door and Tony called after her "Well Zi, you've done the impossible, you have finally gotten rid of me."

"And how I wish I had never let go." Ziva said softly so it was only barely audible to Tony's ears.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva didn't remember the drive back to her apartment, but she suddenly found herself in her living room staring at a photo of her and Tony in a park in D.C, the sun was shining and they were happy, oh how those days were surely over.

It was only then Ziva heard a knock on the door, she slowly picked herself up and walked over pulling the door open in one swift movement.

There in front of her stood Timothy McGee, with a large bruise lowly appearing over his left eye.

"What do you want McGee?" She snapped.

"Hey? Why so hostile?" He said smirking

"McGee it is partly your fault that we are in this situation!" Ziva shouted.

"Hey baby calm down, take deep breaths, you know what would take your mind off things?" McGee grinned

"What?" Ziva asked exasperated, she really didn't need this now.

"A repeat of last night after you all you did say '_make me forget everything_'" McGee wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"GET OUT!" Ziva screamed, and McGee quickly ran out of the apartment and Ziva shrank to her knees letting the floods of tears pour out, she had never cried for a man before, but then again Tony wasn't just any man, he was her soul mate.

Ziva thought she could smell smoke, but ignored it, assuming it to be the neighbour, that man could somehow manage to burn cornflakes.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony didn't know why he was driving towards Ziva's apartment, perhaps because he thought the discussion they had before wasn't concluded yet, but anyway he found himself winding through the streets of D.C in his _Vanquish. _

As he rounded the corner he found himself staring at Ziva's apartment, fire trucks surrounded it and flames were pouring out of the windows and smoke billowed into the night sky, broken glass littered the tarmac.

Tony jumped out of his car and ran over and was transfixed by the blaze. Tony spotted McGee and ran over.

"McGee what happened?" Tony panted.

"Don't know really" McGee said in a monotone voice.

"What the hell?" Tony growled.

"What?" McGee said defensively

Tony shook his head and began to walk towards the fire.

"Tony what the hell are you doing?" McGee demanded.

"What does it look like you dick?" Tony snapped.

"She's not worth it!" McGee shouted but Tony ignored him and began to wrap his jacket around his neck meaning that his airways were covered. "Why Tony, you won't be able to do any good anyway, you're body's so disfigured I don't think you can even open doors now right?"

"Belt up McGee!" Tony snapped.

"Oh touchy are we?" McGee chuckled "Just face the fact you are weak, the fact that Ziva would rather jump into bed with me than even touch you, lets just say she found you disappointing? She was only with you out of pity DiNozzo, hell she was sucking the face off the director in the bar a month ago!" McGee grinned evilly.

The smirk was wiped off McGee's face though when Tony's fist collided with his jaw sending him sprawling onto the pavement.

"Timothy McGee, you are a selfish, self centred, egotistical bastard and I hope you rot in hell."

Sir Anthony DiNozzo then turned and ignored the shouts and protests from emergency workers as he sprinted into the inferno.

**Wow come on guys, 3 days and 3 updates you have got to be impressed, please review they are greatly appreciated.**

**For those of you who perhaps don't know the term 'Belt up' means shut up in a lot of places in England, especially Scotland and the South West and I thought since Tony had spent 3 months in the south west he might as well have learnt one insult. Another term from Somerset is 'Drash on' which basically means 'ok' or 'alright'. **

**See your learning now, please review!**


	14. Inferno

**Alright, just want to thank you all so, so much for the support you have been giving me, things are kinda hectic here right now, early entry in 5 exams, damn. Anyway enough of my drabbles. I was listening to the new 'Streets of Gold' by 3OH!3 when I was writing this and it kinda fitted.**

**Oh and by the way I am going to be on D of E for the Friday and the weekend, so no updates until Monday, sorry.**

Chapter 14

Smoke clung to the air, relentless. Tony choked and stumbled through the burning building, all around him flames lapped at his heels as he continued to run through the building. The heat wasn't almost unbearable and his body was screaming at him to stop but Tony knew that if he let up his pace, he was dead, and so was Ziva, if she wasn't already.

Tony's eyes watered and tears were streaming down his eyes as he located the stair case and he bounded up it, taking the steps three at a time. He could hear the wood cracking underneath him and felt the steps splintering and cracking underneath his weight, so Tony put on a final burst of speed and reached Ziva's floor.

Tony bounded over to Ziva's room, the flames hadn't reached here yet but the smoke was billowing along the ceiling and Tony began to feel faint.

"ZIVA!" Tony screamed as he pounded on the door, no answer, Tony took three steps back and rammed the door with his shoulder, it didn't budge, trust Ziva to have some kind of Mossad locks.

Tony withdrew his handgun from it's holster and took aim and delivered one accurate shot to the lock and the door swung open, revealing a scene of chaos.

Burning roof beams were on the floor and nearly all loose fabric was on fire, Tony knew it was only a matter of time before the flames reached the gas lines, he had to get out of here now, but he wasn't leaving without Ziva.

Tony furiously scanned the wreckage, it was only then that he saw her, she lay on the floor, her leg was trapped under a roof beam.

Tony quickly ran over and tried to lift the beam but it was to heavy for his able arm.

"Come on!" Tony screamed in frustration. He placed two hands on the beam, gripping it in a firm bear hug., he then used his legs to lift, Tony could feel his arm and shoulder screaming in frustration, begging him to let go. Tony felt like his veins were going to burst, he saw red but he still continued to lift, but it was to much.

Tony sat back on his heels and let out a cry of hurt and anger, McGee was right, he was pathetic, who was he to try and play hero, he couldn't help anyone. Tony felt the rage building inside him, it quickly turned to unrefined fury.

Tony gripped the beam, fully aware of the unbearable heat which was scorching his back. Tony howled and lifted, he could feel the stitches being ripped all over his body, Tony felt the beam begin to move and he used all his weight as a pivot and he took two steps back moving the beam off Ziva's leg.

When it was clear Tony dropped it, sending embers skittering across the floor.

Tony was exhausted and he felt like he was going to black out, but he had to keep going if they were going to make it out alive. Tony picked up Ziva and began to run towards the staircase.

When they got there Tony discovered that their only escape route was now a blistering inferno, flames towered twenty foot height, devilishly lapping at anything that came to close.

Tony took a step back, how long before the gas ignited, minutes, seconds?

Tony looked around and saw a tall glass window at the end of the corridor, he ran towards it, they were only a story up, a jump like that was, liveable.

Tony took steps back preparing a run-up. Tony sprinted full pelt down the corridor, the burning rooms around him just a blur. Tony smashed through the window allowing his momentum to carry him forward. Glass smashed to the concrete below.

It was then that the gas ignited.

A fireball ripped through the building, it hit Tony and sent him cart wheeling forward in mid air. Tony was projectiled forward and he smashed into the tarmac, creating a protective cocoon around Ziva. Absorbing the impact for her, Tony heard bones snap, but before he could register pain he blacked out.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva was aware of a bleeping in the background and a sterile smell pricked her nostrils. She couldn't remember anything, her and Tony had a fight, he was screaming at her, she was in tears because…oh no, she had betrayed him, stabbed in his already brutally scarred back, oh god how could she live with herself.

Ziva opened her eyes to see both McGee and Tony sat by her bed. McGee was sound asleep but wait, Tony? She looked at him closely, his uniform was scorched and ripped, his face was grazed and his left arm was in a sling and his ribs were bandaged. He looked like hell.

"Tony.." She croaked.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you." Tony said, his voice was tired and cracked. "Smoke inhalation is a bitch."

"You saved me?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah" Tony smiled before looking up at the ceiling "Funny thing that."

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Many reasons," Tony muttered

"I should have stayed there Tony, you should of let me burn!" Ziva cried.

"And what would of that solve?"

"Your pain, you would have some kind of revenge.."

"So what you still believe that I am so kind of sadistic murder hm?" Tony growled, trying to keep his voice down in respect that he was still in a hospital.

"NO!" Ziva cried.

"Then what do you mean Ziva? Please explain to me!" Tony yelled

"I hurt you Tony, and even though I never meant to or never wished I did, I betrayed you so why did you rush into the fire to save me?"

"Because I love you Ziva! Love isn't something that you can turn on and off Ziva, Well maybe for you it is!" Tony snarled.

"You, you love me?" Ziva choked.

"Yeah." Tony admitted.

"So you are staying?"

"No," Tony said.

"What!" Ziva cried

"What you and McGee did was inexcusable and I don't think if I can ever repair the rip I have in my heart right now, but I can get out, before you take the last parts of my humanity away from me." Tony said.

"When do you leave?"

"This is the last time you will ever see me, don't look for me."

"Tony," Ziva started and she pleaded at Tony via her gaze to make eye contact with her "I am sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused you."

Tony opened his mouth but then he saw that McGee was beginning to wake up so he closed his mouth and headed towards the door "Goodbye Ziva David." He called back, and he never looked back, not once.

"Goodbye Anthony DiNozzo." She muttered.

It was at this moment that Gibbs and John strode in, "Get out." Gibbs growled at McGee "I moved you over to Cyber crimes in Seattle, you're out the team." McGee stood up.

"What the hell Gibbs?"

"Are you questioning me McGee?" Gibbs said glaring

"Yeah Gibbs, I am!" McGee shouted.

"You broke rule 12 McGee, you broke rule 1, not only did you screw over your partner, you screwed over Tony! Tony the man who has always taken all the fire for you, you know the director was going to kick you out after the cop incident but Tony defended you, stopped the director from going through with it!"

"Yeah, so what?" McGee glared "I am a better agent than him, hell that's why he screwed up in the Beniot mission, if that had been given to me perhaps it could have been a success!" McGee shouted

Gibbs sneered slightly "You really think you're all it don't you?"

"I don't just think, I know." McGee replied smirking

Gibbs nodded slightly "John."

With that John took a step forward and punched McGee in his already bruised and battered face, hard. McGee went flying down into the lino floor and John rubbed his knuckles.

"Nice swing Beckett." Gibbs complemented, he then took a step forward and glared at McGee "You are moving to cybercrimes or I am kicking you out of the agency or sending you to some god forsaken listening post in Siberia, are we clear?" McGee nodded slightly and Gibbs turned his attention to Ziva.

"Tony's gone." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"I know." Gibbs said softly.

"I am sorry Gibbs."

"I know you are, but sometimes, sorry isn't enough." Gibbs said simply before leaving the room.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony once again found himself in dreary England. Tony wore a black Ralph Lauren suit with black tie and shoes. Tony saw Adam waiting.

"Welcome Agent DiNozzo." Adam said shaking Tony's hand.

"Miss me?" Tony asked smiling for what seemed like the first time in days.

"Here's your ID, weapon and British passport." Adam said handing Tony a sealed brown envelope.

"Thanks." Tony muttered

"C wants to see you," Adam said "So tell me what made you change your mind?"

"Personal reasons" Tony muttered.

Adam got the message and changed the subject "Well I lied…."

"About what?" Tony said grinning

Adam wiggled his eyebrows and grinned evilly "There really is a Q."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay thank you all so, so much for reviews, they mean so much to me. I suppose you are asking, why am I updating, well as it turns out Duke Of Edinburgh has been cancelled. Oh not because of ad weather, but because the campsite double booked! As you can tell I am very angry. **

**So sorry you had to read that little angry rant.**

**Over the course of this story many people have been helpful, anybody who has reviewed has been an enormous help and there is too many of you to mention.**

**Thank you to ****Betherzz who has been with me since the beginning of "Captives", so thanks for the support**

**Thanks to SnoopMaryMar for the suggestions on how to write characters emotions.**

**A huge thank you to derbyabby who once again mentioned me in her story and has had unflappable support for this story.**

**I am sorry if I have not mentioned you but don't take that as you are not appreciated, I thank you all for your support!**

Chapter 15

For three months Tony had received no news from D.C. And to be perfectly honest he didn't care. Tony had moved past his anger now he just felt pain, every night he would buy a bottle of Jameson's and drink himself to sleep. He wallowed in hurt and self pity, and every night before he passed out Tony would be visited by those who he both and loved and hated, sometimes it would be Kate, she would just look down on Tony with a disappointed look on her face, other times it would be Saleem and Maloof, both of the men's expressions would haunt Tony until several days later. Occasionally it was his mother, but most often it was Ziva, she just remained quiet and upset in the corner, tears running down her cheeks.

Even though Tony was haunted by his past he was enjoying his time in London, MI6 treated him well and he had been partnered with Adam. Many of the existing agents had been resentful towards Tony in the first month but after they learnt about his investigative skills and how well he could handle a weapon they instantly warmed up to him.

So that was why Tony was no sat in his flat in the London Docklands all alone, staring at a kit bag which he had yet to pack. He would once again be going undercover, this time looking for an Al Qaeda leader who was getting passage into the UK via a cargo ship travelling from Anzali in Iran to Felixstowe in Southampton. Tony was to join the ship buy his way onto the ship as an American who wanted illegal import into the UK, while he was on the ship, in international waters he was to assassinate Hamza Awad, the Al Qaeda leader, after that Tony was to use his satellite phone to contact a Royal Navy type 45. which would be shadowing the cargo ship, after that Tony would be extracted from the ship. It was a dangerous mission, with a high amount of risk and even higher stakes, just the kind Tony relished.

Tony had been desperately learning languages when he was in London, MI6 desired him to be completely fluent in 5 languages and then have a grasp of dialect on another 7. Tony was already fluent in Spanish, Italian and English, over the past three months Adam had taught him German and French. Tony had also become fluent in Russian, Arabic and Swahili. Tony was also furiously learning Hebrew, Turkish, Greek, Portuguese, Norwegian, Swedish and Japanese.

Tony began to throw cargo pants and tops into his bag, ever since he had arrived in the UK he had never really bothered to unpack, everything just sat unused and unwanted in boxes which lay dotted around his flat.

Tony picked up his bag and walked of the door looking for a DLR to take him to Greenwich. After that he will take the Jubilee Underground Line to MI6 headquarters, after he had met with C it was then a 6 hour flight into Iran.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs stared across the Bullpen in disappointment, Tony was off in the UK, living his own life, McGee was in Seattle, Jenny and Vance were dead and the new director was a prick.

Ziva had returned to Mossad as soon as her apartment caught alight, Gibbs had always suspected that Tony was the anchor holding Ziva to NCIS, and no he was gone she had no reason to stay, she had run back to Israel to go play Daddy's little assassin again.

So all that was left of the original team was Palmer and Abby. Ducky had retired two months ago due to a heart problem that had popped up but he still came in every Wednesday to expect Palmers work. Gibbs smirked, something's never change.

"You alright Boss?" John asked from across the bull pen.

"Yeah Beckett, you done those cold cases yet?"

"Working on it boss."

No, nothing had stayed the same, everything changes, perhaps it was time Gibbs moved on as well? Joined Franks with a little beach hut down in Mexico?

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony grimaced at the unforgiving Iranian heat, he stood on the concrete dockside waiting for the captain of the cargo ship to stop shouting at his crew and allow him access to the gang plank.

"You may get on.." The captain said in badly broken up English.

"Thank you." Tony said and he purposely strode up the gang plank.

"_Keep an eye on him and if he tries to leave his cabin put a bullet through his head."_ Tony heard the captain say to one of the crew members in Arabic behind him.

Tony then began to walk towards his cabin which was in the depths of the ship, down near the engines. He passed several members of the crew, and one man who didn't fit, he was clean shaven and wore an expensive shirt and jeans, Tony recognised him from the file he had memorised two weeks ago, it was Awad.

For the few hours Tony remained in his cabin, but as the sun set he knew it was time, he pulled out his hand gun and quickly screwed on a compressor. Tony slipped into a pair of black cargo pants and a black spray jacket and he slowly crept out of the room, gently placing one foot in front of the other.

The only sound that filled was the deserted corridors was the groan and creak of metal the gentle rumbling of the engines.

Tony quickly jogged over towards the staircase, outside the night was pitch black and even the moon remained hidden behind a thick cloud blanket. The sea was as calm as a mill pond and the waves could be heard lapping against the ships bow.

Tony gently padded up the staircase, heading up two decks, after that he sprinted past the galley until he reached the cabin which he had been told was Awad's cabin.

Tony readied his weapon and opened the cabin door, inside there was a bunk and a dirtied mirror. Tony looked and found himself staring down a Beretta. Tony raised his Glock to waist height and switched the safety off.

Then Tony noticed who was holding the weapon.

"Ziva?" He choked out.

"Tony." She said lowering her weapon, her voice remained emotionless.

"What are you doing here?" Tony demanded. "NCIS has no jurisdiction."

"I am not here with NCIS, I resigned and rejoined Mossad." Ziva said simply.

"After everything your father has done to you, you still go running back to him."

"Silence Tony." Ziva demanded.

"I am going to say it again, why are you here?"

"Classified."

"Get off the ship Ziva." Tony said softly.

"For what reason Tony?" She asked softly, some people might hear the voice as comforting but Tony had known Ziva long enough to discover that, that was her 'good cop' voice, the voice she used when trying pry information out of someone.

"Things are going to get heavy round of here kind of fast." Tony muttered

"How so Tony?" Ziva continued to pry.

"Stemi ta'pe." _Shut up_Tony growled.

"At medaberet 'ivrit?"_ Do you speak Hebrew? _Ziva asked softly

"Ken, 'ani medaber ktzat 'ivrit." _Yes a little, _Tony replied in a brisk tone.

It was then the pair heard footsteps outside the cabin and they both quickly shrunk back to the wall which would be hidden by the door. Tony quickly raised his weapon and he attempted to shield Ziva with his body.

The door slowly began to swing open and artificial lightning bathed the dark cabin. A figure began to walk in and Tony silently stepped behind him and grabbed him from behind, placing his hand over his mouth.

Tony coldly and methodically kicked the man behind the knees and he crumpled to the ground, Tony then seized the opportunity and pressed him to the floor, he then placed the mans neck into the crook of his elbow and squeezed.

"Let him go Tony." Ziva demanded.

"Not my orders David." Tony snapped.

The man was desperately struggling against Tony's grasp, his arms and legs were flying everywhere but Tony's grip never relented.

"Release him immediately DiNozzo!" Ziva ordered

"What and let him set off some godforsaken in the UK? I don't think so." Tony continued to squeeze and he could see the man was rapidly running out of air.

"He knows details about an attack on Israel Tony, details I need to know." Ziva whispered.

"Your problem David, all I know is that this man needs to die while this ship is in international waters." Tony snapped.

Ziva could see that the man's time was nearly up and she realised that Tony was going to kill him, she had actually doubted it at first, this used to be the man who would only ever kill if there was no other option but now he was ignoring Ziva and killing Awad in cold blood.

"I am sorry Tony." Ziva said, Tony looked up just in time to see the butt of a hand gu swinging down towards his skull before he registered a blinding pain and everything went black.

Ziva carefully pulled Tony off Awad and laid him gently on the ground , she stroked his cheek slightly before turning her attention back to Awad with an evil glint in her eye.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony opened his eyes and instantly drew his weapon and quickly scanned the room, it was empty. Tony jumped up and tried to ignore the dizzy feeling that he felt in his head.

Tony came and looked at the door and saw that there was a posit stuck onto it.

_Awad cracked, here are all the names of all the major Al Qaeda operatives within the UK_

_Thought you would like it, I am sorry for hurting you Tony._

_Until we meet again Tony,_

_Ziva._

Tony looked at the note and smiled, at the bottom of the posit, neatly scrawled was a list of names which Tony presumed to be the operatives, but the next question was, where was Awad?

There were no crew to be seen anywhere, it was only once Tony passed the crews galley that he saw the dead bodies that littered the floor _Ziva_ Tony thought to himself

Tony sprinted up to the top deck, he scanned the deck and began sprinting towards the bow, furiously checking in-between the high stacks of cargo boxes. It was only then that Tony heard the whine of an outboard,

Tony began sprinting to the stern, he pumped his legs and arms, pushing himself to the limit.

Tony skidded along the deck to a halt an he saw Ziva, her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and dressed in her old attire, cargo pants with black walking shirt. She was dragging a hooded man which Tony recognised as Awad.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted as he sprinted towards her.

Ziva spun around and then glanced at the RIB which was rapidly approaching, she already knew that Tony would reach her before the craft came any where near.

"Tony," She replied keeping her voice perfectly even.

"I can't let you take him Zi." Tony said slowly.

"We all fail a mission once in our lives Tony." Ziva said slowly.

"Yeah, but not this one." Tony then raised his weapon and pointed it at the hooded body of Awad.

"Please Tony, I do not want to fight you." Ziva pleaded

"Then release him to me." Tony said never missing a beat.

"Tony I cannot, Mossad needs the information that he holds." Ziva shouted.

Tony pulled out his satellite phone and pressed a few buttons before pocketing it again. He then grinned and took a few steps towards Ziva, closing the distance rapidly.

The pair the found themselves staring into one another's eyes.

It was Tony who closed the distance, the pair's lips quickly met and Ziva placed her hand of Tony's chest.

The kiss was magically and Ziva finally felt the flutter in her heart reignited, a heart which had been dominant and dead for nearly six months.

"I love you Tony," Ziva whispered when she finally pulled back.

It was then that a roar of a helicopters blades could be heard overhead and Tony quickly took 3 steps backwards.

"Until next time Ziva David, and once you're done with Awad, make sure you either send him to us or kill him."

Tony then pushed a pair of sunglasses on. A helicopter now lay above the body of the ship, it's baldes beating down furiously, nearly sweeping Ziva off her feat.

A harness dropped down and Tony quickly slipped it on "We will meet again David" And with that the wire began to quickly coil and Tony rocketed towards the helicopter, travelling at speeds of excess of 30 mph.

Once Tony was inside he gave on wave to Ziva who was now inside the RIB and speedily heading away from the ship before he pulled a small box out of his pocket and pressed the button.

The cargo ship was engulfed in flames as a fireball ripped up into the sky Tony saw the crew of the RIB instinctively duck. Debris flew everywhere and the burning wreckage of the ship slowly began to slip beneath the waves.

Tony smiled as he settled into his seat as the helicopter sped towards _HMS Daring._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tony found himself once again sat alone in his apartment, hell that was all he ever seemed to do now sat sit alone. Of course he would occasionally go out for drinks with Adam, but Adam always had to run off to help his wife with their new born baby and it just felt like salt in his open wounds fro Tony. It was a stark reminder of how everything Tony had loved had been ripped away from him and throughout his whole life he had been betrayed, but he always thought he could rely on his family to protect him, to watch his six, that was why he put himself through so much for them. It turns out he was wrong.

Tony went and glared at himself in the mirror, of course he had been right all along, nobody could ever love him, before at least he had his good looks and charm to cover up his insecure personality. But now his face had been destroyed, the whole of the left side of his torso was fissured and scars now criss-crossed his chest. Tony had tried to recover from his immovability, he had stepped up his fitness program and now his chest was brimming with muscles, and yet nobody would notice the scars, the scars left from both love and war.

Tony carefully slid on some washed out Armani jeans and then a black shirt, he would have to walk down to the convenience store in order to get some more liquor, the bill Tony was running up just to get a night sleep was astronomical, but he needed sleep in order to upkeep his façade that he was coping.

Tony thought about how he had seen Ziva on the cargo ship only a week ago. As always she made his heart skip a beat, how come after all she had done, she could still have that effect on him? Tony poured a glass of Johnny Walker and gently sipped it as he contemplated his ex-fiancée.

Did he still love her, no doubt, did he forgive her, no, not yet anyway. But the longer she was gone the more and more Tony had missed her, but Tony had just about picked himself up, he was ready to move on but then she had shown up on that god damn ship and she had made all those feelings return, anger, frustration, betrayal but also pride, happiness and love.

Tony was conflicted, he had kissed her, she had told him that she loved him and that she was sorry. But that wasn't enough was it, she had made him feel empty and unloved, and to be perfectly honest Tony didn't think that feeling was ever going to go away.

Tony heard a knock on the door and he picked himself up to go answer it, Tony never had visitors, must be another door to door salesman who seemed to plague this area of London.

He opened it up to find an exotic Israeli goddess standing in front of him. Tony scowled and began to shut the door before Ziva David put her foot out stopping the door from swinging shut.

"Tony, please." She pleaded.

"Get out." He whispered.

"Tony," She said taking a step into his apartment "You kissed me, that has to mean something, please, give me another chance, give us another chance."

"Lehi lehizdayen!" _Fuck You! _Tony shouted "Why Ziva, hm, you screwed everything up when you decided to sleep with my best friend!"

"Tony, I know you are hurt, but please I just want to go back to how things you used to be." Ziva cried.

"Oh you have no idea how much walking in on yours and McGee's 'special time' hurt Ziva, you have no idea!" Tony yelled.

"Please Tony, tell me why you kissed me.." Ziva begged.

"Maybe I was just getting close enough so I could use your body as a shield from your Mossad buddies."

Ziva took a breath and her face hardened "Was that it…" Ziva growled.

"No," Tony whispered taking a step forward "I kissed you because no matter what you do you have me wrapped around your little finger. I still love you Ziva, even after everything you've done, but I can never trust you again, perhaps with my life, but never with my heart."

Ziva nodded slowly "Sometimes Anthony DiNozzo you are too much of a good man."

It was Ziva who broke the silence again "How much are you drinking?" Tony followed her gaze to the bottles of hard liquor that lined the kitchen work top.

"Enough." Tony muttered

"Why Tony?" Ziva asked as she turned back to face him.

"Because it's the only way I can get to sleep at night." Tony shouted.

"Oh Tony." Ziva said placing her hand upon his chest.

"Ziva how do you know where I live?" Tony asked.

"I would hardly call it 'living'." Ziva said nodding towards all the stacked boxes that lay dotted around the apartment "And I had a friend of mine hack the MI6 database."

"Let me guess, McGee?" Tony growled.

"No, a Mossad colleague, I have not heard from McGee since you left for England."

"Why? I thought you two would have been very happy playing house together." Tony spat.

Ziva sighed "I was nothing to McGee, and he is nothing to me, I thought he was the calm supportive brother, but I judged him wrong, he is a betrayer and not a nice man. I never meant to sleep with him Tony, I was not aware of what I was doing, but to him I was just another conquest, just another notch on his bedpost. He saw the emotional wreck I was in and decided to take advantage of it." Ziva muttered.

"So why didn't you stay in D.C, you finally had your American citizenship." Ton muttered.

"Well ever since McGee went to Seattle.." Ziva started.

"McGee's in Seattle?" Tony interrupted.

"Yes, Gibbs sent him to cyber crimes," Ziva smiled sadly "The team has fallen apart without you Tony, you were our glue."

"Is that why you left, because McGee was no longer there?" Tony demanded.

"No Tony!" Ziva exclaimed "When are you going to get that McGee means nothing to me, I rejoined Mossad because everybody in the team despised me and everything in America reminded me of you."

"So you went back to Mossad." Tony finished.

"I went back to my life before you, I tried to become the cold hardened murdering Ziva who would never have let a man into her life."

"Why are you in London Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I am running."

"From who?"

"People who want me dead."

"So why are you here in my apartment?"

"Because I need your help Tony."

Tony nodded slowly "So you decided screwing up my life in DC wasn't enough so you had to come and mess things up here as well?" Tony demanded.

"I am sorry Tony, if I had any other option I wouldn't be here."

"Oh I severely doubt that." Tony snorted "I have always been the one that you have relied on to get you out of sticky situations hell, most of the time I do it voluntarily but this is a step too far. You sleep with my best friend while you were engaged to me and I was fighting terrorists, then you turn up three months later expecting for me to bail you out, well I am sorry Ziva, not this time." Tony snarled.

Ziva opened her mouth but no words came out, instead she slowly began to walk towards the door and Tony threw his head back in anger.

"Ziva," Tony said slowly.

Ziva stopped and turned back to face him, "I'll help you." Tony said softly.

"No." Ziva said "I should never have come here, I am not putting your life in danger again, I don't even know why I am here."

Tony took a step forward and gently placed his hands on Ziva's shoulders, he then pulled her closer to him, there lips connected and Tony brought his hand back around to the back of Ziva's neck, gently cupping her head.

"I missed you Zi." Tony said softly. "Stay here, I need to go pick up some things from a container I have for emergencies like this. Stay here." Tony then brought his lips back down to Ziva's and once again he felt the magical feeling bubble inside him.

And with that Tony was gone, leaving Ziva standing Tony alone within the apartment, dazed.

Tony gently jogged down the apartment steps until he reached his Aston. He hopped inside and then drove like a maniac through the streets of London.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony slammed the Aston into fifth as the car screeched round a particularly tight bend, in the back of the car he had packed all array of weapons, cash and fake passports, anything him and Ziva might need in order to get out of the country.

Tony jumped out of the car, it was only then he heard the distinctive crack of a gunshot, Tony reached for his Glock and ran up the stars to his apartment.

He kicked open the door to see a scene of chaos, all of his boxes had been tipped over and his possessions were scattered everywhere.

"Tony!" He heard somebody cry, it was coming from the roof.

Tony sprinted up the final steps to the roof in time to see a jet black helicopter beining to take off from the roof. Tony could see a bound and gagged Ziva struggling on the inside.

The helicopter had already cleared the edge of the roof, there was only one thing for it.

Tony took a step back and then sprinted full pelt across the roof, once Tony reached the edge of the roof he propelled himself forward off the edge and into the unknown, with his heart in his mouth Anthony DiNozzo began to fall.


	17. Leap Of Faith

**Thank you very much for your kind reviews regarding the last chapter. I now have a terrible cold so I am very grumpy. The second part of this chapter will be up this evening, I really am too good to you all.**

Chapter 17

Tony was falling hard, there was nothing underneath him and he continued to fall, he could see Ziva's tear stained face pressed up against the window. Tony stretched out, desperately trying to grab anything that could slow his decent.

It was then that Tony's fingers grasped the skid of the helicopter. Tony's right hand held firm and the whole of Tony's body jarred to a halt as he was left swinging held by his arm.

Tony could feel the power of the turning rotors above him, the wind howled past him and the cold was unimaginable. Tony desperately tried to grab the skid with his other hand but the pilot continued to throw the chopper around desperately trying to dislodge Tony.

Tony's shoulder socket was screaming and his tendons felt as if they were going to snap but Tony still refused to let go, his fingers were already becoming numb due to the cold and the lack of circulation because he was gripping so tightly.

The pilot threw the helicopter hard to the left which sent Tony flying outwards, he could feel his fingers loosening but he gripped on and used the opportunity to place his left arm on the skid.

Now all of Tony's body was screaming at him to let go of the helicopter but he couldn't he had to hang on, the streets of London were just a blur beneath his dangling feet. Muscle felt as if was being ripped from his bones and Tony could feel his arms being pulled out of their sockets.

The pilot began to lower the helicopter, Tony desperately glanced at where they were going and Tony saw that they were about to head over the spire of St Paul's Cathedral. Tony tried to pull himself up onto the skid but his already tired, beaten and disfigured body just couldn't take any most stress. To be honest Tony didn't know how much longer he could actually hang on.

The pilot was lining up the helicopter perfectly so the spire would pierce straight through Tony but leave the undercarriage of the helicopter undamaged.

Tony had to come up with a plan and fast.

Tony let go with his left hand and he felt the pressure on his right arm grow immensely and he almost let go as his body swung back and forth. Tony reached for his shoulder holster and withdrew his Glock.

Tony's aim was all over the place as he tried to compensate for his swinging body while retaining a firm grip with his right hand all the time while the spire came closer and closer.

Twenty metres.

Tony tightened his finger around the trigger and a shot rang out, the pilot instinctively ducked pulling the stick hard to the right. Tony used the momentum to throw his legs up around the skid and pull himself up into a crouching position.

He then grasped the door to the helicopter and slid it open, he then pulled the nearest crew member out of the door and sent him plummeting towards the streets below.

Another crew member began to reach for his weapon and Tony shot him square between the eyes and he slumped to the floor.

Tony pushed the barrel of his hand gun into the base of the pilots skull "Land the bird!" Tony screamed.

The pilot instead threw the chopper to the right and Tony hand to grab hold of a seat in order to retain his balance but the Gloack 21 went flying out of his grasp and out of the open door hatch.

Tony ripped the tape which was covering Ziva's mouth off and then used his concealed knife to cut her bonds. The pilot turned around and pointed a Berretta at Tony's head. Tony ducked and smashed the weapon against the side of the helicopter. The pilot was no longer attending the controls and the helicopter began to enter a death spiral.

Tony grabbed the pilots neck and cracked his skull against the shell of the chopper pleased when he heard a 'crack' sound through the cockpit.

The helicopter continues it's spiral towards the ground and Tony noticed that the chopper was now directly above the Thames.

"Ziva hold onto me!" Tony shouted and Ziva obediently wrapped her arms around Tony's torso and Tony leapt out of the chopper.

The pair freefell for a few seconds before Tony's feet cut through the freezing and murky river Thames water.

They were underwater for a moment before they broke the surface.

Tony looked around furiously for Ziva, he couldn't see her, she had been holding onto him when the jumped out of the chopper and when they entered the water but after that he had lost her.

There! Tony saw he floating a few metres away from her and Tony began a powerful front crawl to reach her.

"Ziva." Tony gently whispered when she was wrapped in the cocoon of his embrace while he tread water. She blinked a few times.

"You saved me." She gasped.

"Again." Tony added with a grin.

Tony then began to breaststroke towards the river bank while pulling Ziva along at the same time.

Once they had reached the bank the pair ascended some stone steps and found themselves stood in the middle of a London street, alone and cold.

"Come on we have got to find some help." Tony muttered.

"Tony, please as grateful as I am for you for saving me I cannot expect you to once again risk not only your life but everything you own for, me.." Ziva trailed off.

Tony held out his hand and Ziva gently slipped hers into his grasp. "I will always have your back Ziva." Tony whispered in her ear as he brushed away a tangled lock of hair behind her ear.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The door to a modern London flat swung open to reveal a shirtless Adam.

"Tony." He greeted.

"Adam I need your help." Tony whispered, Adam stepped aside to allow Tony and Ziva access to his apartment.

A woman with a new born baby nestled in her bosom stood at the door way to one of the flat's rooms.

"Ziva," Tony said softly "Go help Rosie with Abi in the other room." Ziva looked at Tony for a moment before following them into a adjoining room and then shutting the door.

"Adam, I need two priority tickets to Washington." Tony said softly.

"By when?"

"Before the sunrise." Tony answered.

It was then that a loud band was heard outside the apartment and Tony reached for his weapon to only find it missing. He then walked over and picked up Adams spare SIG Saucer from under the drawer and slammed in a magazine.

"Tony what have you gotten yourself into?" Adam asked.

"Not really sure mate." Tony replied. "Now get Rosie and Abi out of here, I am sorry for dragging you into this."

Ziva opened the door to see both men with their weapons drawn "Ziva," Tony shouted over his shoulder "Get Rosie, Abi and yourself out of here, there is a emergency chute behind the wine wrack it leads to the underground car park."

Ziva stood motionless for a moment "Ziva, Go!" Tony yelled. This snapped Ziva out of her moment and she quickly guided Rosie and Abi towards the study where the wine rack was.

The door smashed open revealing men clad in black SWAT gear. Tony and Adam opened fire and the bodies began to the floor.

"Ah!" Adam shouted as he fell to the floor clutching his chest, blood was pouring out.

"Adam!" Tony shouted as he crawled out of here.

"Get out of here Tony," Adam gasped "I'll hold them off for as long as possible."

"I am NOT leaving you, what about Abi huh, you going to let her grow up without her father?" Tony shouted.

"Look after them Tony, be Abi's father, you're a better man then I ever was." Adam said grimacing.

"No." Tony sobbed.

"GO!" Adam shouted and Tony picked himself up and began to run towardsthe sudy, he was half way through the chute when Adam ran out of bullets. Tony noticed a man with chocolate brown hair and a fine stubble walk up to him.

"Where are they?" The man demanded.

"Fuck. You." Adam let out with gasps. The man then raised his weapon and shot Adam cleanly through the skull spraying his brains across the wall.

Tony slid down the chute, shutting the wine rack behind him. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he went.


	18. Chased

**Yeah so I kind of had this movie image in my head of how this would go but I don't think I got it on paper very well. Please review they are always appriecated.**

Chapter 18

Tony ran into the concrete underground car park, fluorescent lighting bathing the white peeling pillars which held up the structure above.

Either side of Tony were vehicles, ranging from a mini to the new Audi R8. Tony saw Ziva with Rosie and Abi and he sprinted over.

"Where's Adam?" Rosie frantically asked.

"He's not coming, he gave his life so you could get away and I need you to take that chance Rosie." Tony quickly said placing a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder. Rosie broke down into fits of tears and Abi began to wail so Tony pulled them both into a comforting hug, being careful not to crush the baby.

"WHY?" Rosie wailed.

"I don't know yet but I promise I will find out and kill the bastard who did this to Adam., now Rosie look at me." Tony cupped Rosie's chin gently so he was staring into her tear filled blue eyes. "You and Adam must have some emergency plan, something encase of this."

Rosie wasn't paying attention, her mind was elsewhere as she stared off over Tony's shoulder.

"ROSIE!" Tony shouted and it instantly snapped her back to reality "Take the Porsche, take it to county Kerry in Ireland." Tony then scribbled an address on Rosie's hand and passed it too Rosie along with a mobile phone. "Go here, stay low down, sell the Porsche, this was an emergency cottage Adam and I set up a little while back. Now with this phone you cannot call anybody on there expect my number in the direst of emergencies and I _will_ come help you, also if the mobile rings pick it up and answer with the date, then the season and finally your daughters full name. Rosie, you got that?" Tony snapped.

"Yeah," She nodded bleakly unwilling to make eye contact with Tony "Date, season Abi's name."

"Alright, here take this," Tony then walked over and pulled back a hatch on one of the pillars revealing it to be hollow, Tony pulled out two duffel bags and set on the floor in front of Rosie. "In this one you will find twenty grand in cash," Tony said nodding towards the bag on the left "And that one clothes, food and a map and fake ID's, passport, driving licence, for you and Abi."

"How long will we be gone for?" Rosie asked.

"How ever long it takes for me to sort this out, but I promise you Rosie, when I sort this out I will come find you and Abi and I will try to make things better again, until then do not travel from Ireland and keep a low key." Tony said he then handed her a Porsche car key and nodded towards the 911 which sat patiently in the car lot "Now go."

Rosie ran off towards the car and flung open the door. The tires squealed as she sped away.

"Tony," Ziva whispered carefully placing a hand on his forearm, he stepped past her ignoring her completely.

"Ziva take the mini cooper, Tony said nodding towards a black mini which sat waiting, head towards RNAS Yeovilton, there waiting will be Globemaster waiting to take you to Washington, there find Gibbs tell him what happened, he'll protect you." Tony said.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" Ziva asked slowly.

"Somebody's got to lead these people off your trail, look the plane leaves at four and if I am not on the plane go without me."

"Tony I am not leaving you to these men!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Ziva this is not a debate," Tony growled "Say Anthony DiNozzo sent you and to initiate operation 'Violet Mist'."

"You have to be on that plane Tony," Ziva whispered softly "I don't know what I would do without you."

Ziva then bend up and captured Tony's lips with hers, she snaked her hands up and grabbed fistfuls of hair, pulling him closer to her. But Tony remained motionless, he did not reciprocate Ziva's kiss, instead he just stood still, not pushing Ziva away, but not letting her in either.

Ziva pulled back "What's wrong?"

Tony chuckled darkly "By best friends brains are splattered over the wall upstairs, leaving his wife and new born baby defenceless in order to protect you and me, and you won't even tell me who we are fighting, hell you only showed up an hour ago!"

"Tony I am sorry!" Tony snorted as Ziva wailed.

"You know that's all I seem to hear from you David, sorry. See you at the airbase." And with that Tony pulled on a leather jacket and walked over to a jet black Yamaha YZF-R1 2010. A superbike which Tony had gotten his hands on. It reminded Ziva of the times she used to ride on motorbikes for missions in Mossad.

"Tony what about a helmet?" Ziva asked as Tony hit the ignition and the engine roared into life.

Tony laughed, a bitter sound "Why, its not as if my face can grow any more ugly is it?"

Tony continued to rev the engine as Ziva stepped into her mini and drove out of the car park. Tony built up the sound which echoed around the underground cavern, the deep throaty sounds of the engine ricocheting off the concrete walls. Tony drew the SIG out and pulled back the slide, bringing the first round into the chamber. He revved the engine again sending another wave of sound through the car park, he was trying to get their attention.

Tony heard the running of foot steps and he gunned the engine, speeding across the tarmac with impossible acceleration.

Just as the men turned around to the entrance of the car park Tony screamed past them, sending bullets flying in all directions. A couple of men fell but the others began running towards their parked vehicles. Tony threw the bike around the corner, the steering was manageable with his arm but he didn't have the same amount of control that he would have had a year ago.

Tony screamed down the streets of London, throwing the bike between oncoming traffic weaving in and out at 100mph. The wind pushed back his hair and his eyes watered. Tony swung the bike hard to the right and the bike screeched to a halt. Tony holstered his weapon and scanned for pursuers.

He only had to wait a few seconds before six black Maserati Quatroporte S's came slid around the corner, tires screaming. Tony smirked and slid on a pair of Ray Ban's which he kept on his inside jacket pocket. He then gunned the engine and the bike sped down the street. Tony threw the bike around trying to lose his tail. Tony glanced in the side mirror and could only see three vehicles following him, he presumed that they had split off and the other three had gone around to cut him off.

Tony gave another burst of speed into the bike and rolled it around the corner throwing his whole weight into the bike as it did a sharp turn. Tony wove between a taxi and a double-decker and had to do several sharp turns to avoid some pedestrians and an oncoming car.

Tony glanced back again, men where now leaning out of the Maserati's with Uzis. Tony instivatly ducked as a spray of bullets smashed into cars and shattered glass of shop windows that surrounded him. Tony rapidly spun the bike into a open shopping centre and powered it up a deserted escalator. People were throwing themselves to the side in a desperate attempt to avoid Tony.

The Yamaha's tires failed to gain enough grip on the marble flooring making the bike even more difficult to control. Tony skidded the car to a halt and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that stood on shop stand. He then twisted open the cap, he then shoved I one of the shreds of ripped material that once was an expensive shirt.

Tony slammed the acceleration and there was a moment of wheel spin as the bike tried to find some sort of grip before the bike spurted forward.

Glass smashed outwards as a Maserati smashed through a '_Claire's Accessories'_ spraying bullets that smashed into the ground all around Tony. Tony hit the brakes and allowed the Maserati to plough past him, Tony then threw the motorbike down a flight of stairs to the ground floor.

Tony lined up to the entrance, noticing that two of the tailing cars had parked, blocking his exit. Tony got the whiskey bottle from underneath his arm and lit the rag with his Zippo.

The men in the cars pulled out there weapons and began to fire at Tony. Tony pulled the bike up into a wheelie, allowing the bullets to fly by him as the bike continued to scream toward the car. Tony brought the front of the bike back down and threw the bottle forward.

It cart wheeled in the air before flying through one of the open doors of the car. There was a moment of realisation or the men before the Maserati exploded outwards and was engulfed in a fireball. Shrapnel and body parts flew outwards, and there was a blinding light as the other car's petrol tank ignited and it detonated. Tony twisted his right hand and the bike picked up speed and flew straight through the inferno. The bike came out the other side and Tony spun it to a halt.

Suddenly the final car burst through the fireball it was midway before another explosion ripped the vehicles the sheer energy of the blast caused the Maserati to be thrown up into the air. The car barrel rolled in the air before landing on the tarmac on it's roof and skidding ten metres, sparks where flying in all directions and the car finally came to a halt.

Tony sped off again, trying to make it out of greater London, it was only then that he noticed the other three Maseratis which were now on his tail. Tony slowed down his speed and upholstered his SIG with his left hand once again thanking that he could shoot equally well with both hands.

Tony spun around and began firing bullets in front of the car, the rounds were ricocheting from to round and where then coming up through the underbelly of the car which is the most unprotected area. The Maserati's driver was hit and the car lost control and it drove straight through a shop window.

That just left two cars, Tony threw the SIG to the side of the road, it was out of ammunition.

Tony reached for his iPhone and frantically dialled a number into the keypad, all the while ducking bullets which were whizzing past his head.

The phone rung a few times on the other end of the line and Tony began to grow impatient.

"Hello Dixon speaking." A Yorkshire accent rang out across the line.

"Lift the bridge!" Tony screamed.

"Hello?" Dixon asked.

"Duncan it's me, Tony LIFT THE BRIDGE!"

"Oh hey Tony I thought you were off duty this week." Duncan said leaning back in his comfy chair.

"Lift the bridge!" Tony yelled at the top of his voice as he found it hard to control the bike at such high speeds and a round had just thudded its way into a lamppost not 10cm from his skull.

"Jeez Tony sure, but you owe me." Duncan hit a button and the both of London's Tower Bridge bascules began to rise slowly. Both bascules weighed over 1000 tonnes each.

Tony gunned the engine and the bike screamed down Tower Bridge Road at 150 mph as Tony smashed through the barrier and drove the steadily rising bascule. Tony gave the bike a final burst of speed before he had left the edge of the road and was now in midair, Tony was praying that his momentum would carry him forward but the road on the other side continued to rise.

Twenty metres, he was never going to clear it in time.

Tony threw himself forward, the wheels were still spinning, Tony glanced down, he was now in the middle of the Thames, the dark murky water now sixty metres below him.

Twenty-five metres, he was beginning to fall, it was too far, oh god.

The bike sped through the air, Tony realised he wasn't going to make it so he stood up mid air. He then placed both of his feet on the seat before bending his legs, building up power before he leapt forward. His body powered forward with new found momentum and Tony crashed into the tarmac on the other bascule as he skidded a few metres, his suit tearing along the way.

The Yamaha plummeted into the Thames below and Tony groaned as he stood up. He was bruised and the entire right side of his body was grazed and bloody. Tony then began to hobble the slope. The other Maserati's were now attempting to make the jump. Tony knew they would never make it. One smashed into the underside of the bascule and the other failed to really clear the road and they both followed the motorcycle and splashed into the river. Now bodies emerged. No survivors.

Tony smirked a little before walking out into the streets of London, leaving the crowds of onlookers and fast approaching news crews behind.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony drew up the shutter for the garage. All around London he had placed emergency supply points, he walked in a flicked the light switch and rows upon rows of weapons were revealed.

A screen flickered into life at the end of the room and an image of C appeared.

"What are you doing DiNozzo?" C demanded "I have reports of your exploits coming in all across London and now you going through your emergency protocol?"

"Adam's dead." Tony choked out.

C let out a breath and sat back in his chair "Who?" He finally asked.

"I don't know sir but I am going to find out and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Tony growled.

"I understand Tony, really I do," C said softly "But you have to draw a line somewhere, have you sorted out Adam's family?"

"Emergency protocol 64," Tony answered before continuing "Adam was a hero and he should be buried with full honours. I am heading to DC, a woman is accompanying me, we will regroup and try to draw these bastards out." Tony said.

"Alright DiNozzo, come back alive, you're my best agent."

"Thank you sir." Tony nodded.

"Oh and DiNozzo?" C asked

"Yes sir?" Tony replied.

"I think you are taking this James Bond thing a bit too far."

Tony grinned and the screen flickered back to black. Tony grabbed a rucksack and shoved in fake ID's, 10 grand in Stirling and dollars. A mobile phone, a SIG and a Glock 22.

Tony slipped out of his shirt and strapped a bullet proof vest over his under top He then rebuttoned his shirt and clipped on a shoulder holster in which he placed a Walther P99. He also slid in a SIG Saucer 9228 into his hip holster and finally he placed a Para Ordnance Companion C7.45 into his emergency back up on his right ankle. After this Tony threw in extra ammunition into the backpack and then slung** a **Heckler & Koch HK416 over his back. Tony grinned and pulled a set of keys off the wall and walked over to the back of the store, there waiting paiently was a motorcycle, Tony was once again impressed, MI6 had a far bigger budget for toys than NCIS, it wasn't just any motorcycle it was a NCR's M16 MotoGP Streetfighter.

The entire of the shell was made from carbon fibre and could go at phenomenal speeds, perfect for throwing around the streets of London at high speeds while dodging bullets from bad guys. Tony grinned an stepped over the bike feeling the pure power beneth him, he tightened the straps on the rucksack. He then pushed up his sunglasses and switched on the lights before roaring out the garage.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva frantically looked at her watch again it was 3:40, and Tony was no where in sight, she was sat at the back of the plane watching the world through the open rear hatch of the plane. The rain was pounding down onto the runway and you could barely see the control tower through a haze of mist. They were horrbile weather conditions and it was only meant to grow worse as another cold front moved in from France. The plane was leaving in twenty minutes with or without Sir Anthony DiNozzo. Ziva sighed and continued to scan the airfield desperatly looking for Tony who would appear. How could she keep expecting him to do this for her, drop everything and run to her aid, and yet he did it without complaining. She honestly didn't know what she would do without him and now she had turned up again on his doorstep and his bestfriend was dead, and it was her fault. Ziva swallowed loudly and once again checked her watch, 5 minutes. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the hull of the aircraft.

"Hey, hey sleepy head." It was that voice.

Ziva opened her eyes to see a grinning Anthony DiNozzo stood before her, he had wheeled in a motorcycle and was now chaining it down to the floor. Ziva inspected him closely, he was covered in blood and ripped clothing.

"Tony," Ziva whispered softly as she stood up and crossed the distance between both of them. "You're here."

It was then that the hatch began to close and the four huge jet engines began to power up.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world Zi." Tony said softly.

"You are hurt." Ziva said softly.

"It's nothing." Tony said softly.

"Let me treat it." Ziva eyed him closely "Please." Tony sighed before slipping his shirt off, thn his bullet proof vest and undershirt. Ziva had to hold back a gasp, before Tony had had a athletic build but now he was nearly all muscle. "Sit." Ziva said softly gsturing to the box in front of her.

Tony nodded before sitting down with his back facing Ziva wincing as he did so.

The engines roared once again "On second thought you might want to strap in." Ziva chuckled as Tony moved next to her and pulled the braces across his still bare chest, The plane throttled down the runway before lifting up into the air.

Once the plane had levelled out Ziva once again forced Tony into sitting in front of hooked a first aid kit off the wall and began to pull out neccesary supplies.

"Hold still." Tony didn't even flinch as Ziva gently cleaned his grazes with anti-septic wipes.

"I was scared you wouldn't be coming." Ziva admitted.

"And why wouldn't I turn up, I did promise you I would." Tony said with a grin.

"Anthony DiNozzo after all the pain I have put you through me can you honestly say that the thought of leaving me and going and living your own life did not cross your mind?" Ziva accused.

"Not once." Tony replied truthfully.

Ziva began to wrap a bandage around Tony's torso, being careful to have the banage at the right pressure at all times. She gently traced Tony's scars across his back, the ones which had been cut by Tzahal's knife and those which he had recived undercover in Baltimore.

"You have been shot too many times." Ziva chuckled as she traced the four visable wounds on his back. "You must be more careful."

"I am careful!" Tony protested.

Ziva snorted "Please be more careful and less of this 007 attitude."

Tony smiled "You know you are the second person to say that to me, alright I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Ziva said holding up her little finger.

Tony laughed darkly "That doesn't reall work for me." Toy said holding up the ugly cut stump that Tzahal had given him. He then wrapped his ring finger around Ziva's little finger and the pair sat in silence.

"Are you going to tell me who these men are?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Once we reach DC, I promise you." Ziva said quietly.

"Not good enough Ziva." Tony growled "Adam died protecting you and I would like to know why!"

"Once we reach America, I promise you." Ziva pleaded.

"Yeah well you also promised me that you would be mine forever and look how that one turned out hm?" Tony snarled.

"Tony I am sorry." Ziva cried.

"I know." Tony said standing up "It's just I liked Adam, and hell I just feel so angry, you know that kid is never going to know her father don't you?"

Ziva stood up and began to gently rub Tony's shoulders trying to get him to calm down.

Tony spun around his green eyes were alive with so many emotions, hate, anger, excitement and one that Ziva couldn't recognise.

Tony then rested his forehead on Ziva's and the pairs lips connected, Ziva felt Tony share all the emtion that he had built up over the last six months with her. One of Tony's hands snaked up Ziva' back and gently nestle itself in Ziva's hair. The other one reamined at her waist and it pulled her closer to him. Ziva's hands remained cupping his face, the kiss quickly turned from slow and passoinate to fast and desperate.

When the pair finally pulled back for air Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva and pulled her into a warm and safe embrace.

"I love you." Ziva cried softly into his chest "So, so much."

"I love you too Ziva David." Tony said as he cupped her chin with his hand and brought her face up so she was looking deep into her eyes "And I won't let anybody hurt you."

Ziva smiled as Tony kissed her forehead and the pair remained silent for a moment before Ziva released Tony with one had and pulled out her engament ring which was attached by a chain around her neck.

"Forever and Ever." Ziva said softy

"Forever and Ever." Tony replied.


	19. Tony's Mother Of All Secrets

Chapter 19

Tony and Ziva sat in silence, the only noise which could be heard was the wind howling past the plane or the large booms the filled the storage area of the plane as there was a drop in air pressure and the Globemaster dropped in the air. Outside a storm was in full swing and the turbulence was getting steadily worse.

"Tony." It was Ziva who finally broke the silence that had hung above the pair for hours now.

"Yeah," He said solemnly looking at her.

"Why are you here?" Ziva asked softly.

"Told, you I wasn't willing to break my promise." Tony smiled the crooked smirk that made Ziva melt inside.

"No, why didn't you just slam the door in my face, why the hell aren't you angry?" Ziva exclaimed.

"I was," Tony said quietly "God knows I was in a dark place when I first saw you and McGee but in the end I realised that anger is pointless, in the end I was just disappointed, and in the end I just started blaming myself," Ziva opened her mouth but Tony quickly placed a finger over her lips quieting her for a moment. "Hell the amount of times that I contemplated suicide over the past few months!" Tony chucked darkly.

"Tony! How could you contemplate that, think of all the people that you will be leaving behind!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Like who Ziva?" Tony spat.

"Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, me." Ziva said softly.

"No offence Ziva but I kind of left the team behind when I moved to England and I was still pretty pissed at you."

"But still _suicide!_" Ziva cried.

"We all die Ziva., lie you said yourself nothing is inevitable, except death." Tony said softly wiping her cheek with his thumb.

"Tony why are you not screaming at me or beating me to a pulp!" Ziva yelled.

"Because I wouldn't get a finger on you before I face down on the floor with my arms behind my back." Tony held a lopsided grin.

"TONY!" Ziva shouted, tears were now running down her face.

"Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who always gets burnt." Tony whispered.

"What?" Ziva asked

"Read it somewhere, thought it made sense to the situation we are in now Zi, there is no point remaining angry at you, yeah I had good reason but in the end two people just remain unhappy and depressed."

"When did you become so wise?" Ziva asked.

"Tony chuckled and patted Ziva's cheek "Always have been, just nobody bothered to listen."

"I am glad you are next to me Tony." Ziva said softly gripping his bicep tightly.

"Not for long Ziva." Tony said quietly gazing deeply into Ziva's chocolate orbs "I am dieing."

Ziva was too stunned to speak so she just gripped Tony's bicep tighter so Ton continued.

"My lungs were already damaged from the plague and 'the Tzahal treatment' along with smoke inhalation didn't help. I was exposed to radiation when Maloof attempted to blow me up, twice, my weak lungs couldn't take it and they became infected. I have lung cancer in it's in stage four, and because of my weakened body it is highly unlikely that chemotherapy would do anything to help. Instead it would just mean that I spend my last few months in pain, so I opted against it, deciding that I would spend the last of my time in peace."

"Tony." Ziva whimpered.

"Shh Ziva it's fine, it's why I decided to forgive you I can't have the last stages of my life being 'what if's.' so I decided to follow you blindly, because when your in a world where you days are numbered there is no time for anger" Tony smiled and placed a tentative kiss on Ziva's forehead.

"How," She gulped "How long do you have?" Ziva asked.

"6 or 7 months." Tony replied so calmly it was almost as if they were discussing the weather.

"NO!" Ziva bellowed as she stood up and smashed her fist into the shell of the airplane she began to hold her hands up to her head and began to pull tightly at her roots.

"Ziva." Tony said softly as he stood up.

"No!" She cried again, softer this time "Why you? Why? You have never done anything to hurt anybody, oh god why YOU!" Ziva cried and she was enveloped in one of Tony's tight hugs, he crushed her body to hers and she openly wept into his chest.

"Shh" Tony said softly as he gently stroked Ziva's hair "I'm not gone yet."

Ziva drew back and stared carefully into Tony's eyes "I love you." She whispered and her cracked strained voice held so much raw emotion Tony felt as if he was going to break into tears himself.

"Ziva, shouldn't it be me who is crying?" Tony croaked

Ziva sniffed at Tony's attempt at humour "My mother once told me 'that death is terrifying because it is so ordinary, it happens all that time."

"Smart woman." Tony chuckled. "My mother and father lost a child, I was only three at the time so I didn't really understand but Jack died a couple of days after my mother gave birth. My mother had religion to cling to but my father turned to the only religion that he had ever held 'the bottle'. My mother said to him 'death is the appointment that we must all keep, but one for which no time is set.' Guess mine is." Tony said quietly.

"Chemotheraphy, something must work!" Ziva screamed.

"Look Ziva, there is only a 10% chance that it will work." Tony smiled sadly.

"That is still a chance!" Ziva cried.

" I do not want to spend my last few months crippled with pain!" Tony growled.

"There must be something!" Ziva cried.

"You can't stop the inevitable."

"You can try." Ziva smiled.

It was then that the pair noticed that the plane was beginning to descend.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The hatch at the back of the plane slowly began to open revealing the stunning D.C skyline at night, Ziva smiled as she noticed that the ground was covered in a thick layer of white snow.

Tony unchained his bike and slowly wheeled it out of the plane and onto the tarmac.

"Where too now Miss David?" Tony asked politely.

"I don't know are we even following a plan?" Ziva laughed.

Tony chuckled and slid the key into the ignition on the motorcycle. He noticed Ziva was shivering so he slipped off the black Ralph Lauren trench coat that he had lifted from one of the unsuspecting guards who had been working at a service station where Tony had stopped for a cup of coffee.

Ziva raised an eyebrow as Tony gently slipped her into the jacket, it was far too large for her and she still managed to look beautiful. Ziva smiled and felt herself being filled with warmth, which she knew was not just from the coat. She looked down at the snow covered ground, each flake was entirely unique, no two were the same but they all glistened together in the moonlight to create something breathtakingly beautiful.

She looked up at the smiling face of Tony who, no matter what other people said was still outstandingly handsome to her. With his gleaming smile and light twinkling green eyes, for Ziva he was the image of perfection.

Tony swung his leg over the bike and started the engine filling the empty night with a roar of pure power.

"Hop on." Tony grinned and Ziva settled herself behind him wrapping her arms tightly around his chest.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked

Tony smirked slightly before replying "The basement."

Ziva gripped tightly and buried er head into Tony's back as he gunned the acceleration and the bike shot forwards.

Ziva didn't think Tony noticed as her tears ran freely down her cheeks as he tried to remember every moment that they shared together because, before long, she wouldn't be able to hold Sir Anthony DiNozzo at all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright I would like to thank all those kind people who reviewed it means a lot, guess what? I am coming to ****America****! In October I am visiting ****Boston**** for a week and in August I am going to ****New York**** with friends.**

**I also cannot stop smiling because I was picked to represent the South West for World Scout Jamboree in ****Sweden**** – GOOD TIMES!**

**I do apologise if there are any spelling mistakes within this chapter because I have somehow turned spell check off – oops.**

Chapter 20

"Ready?" Tony asked softly as he kissed Ziva's cheek.

They were stood outside Leroy Jethro Gibbs' house, a place neither of them had been to in over half a year. Although you wouldn't be able to tell, the design was still very simple, the only difference was the pale yellow shutters were now green.

"As I'll ever be..." Ziva whispered softly, she couldn't meet his eyes. "What do we tell him?"

"Everything." Tony said quietly and he pulled her into a tight hug. Ziva looked down at her feet, she couldn't look at him, she was _dying, DYING!_ And it was all her fault, and yet he wasn't angry he was so incredibly calm and it scared her.

"Okay." With that the pair began walking towards the door, Tony reached out and wrapped Ziva's hand in his and squeezed reassuringly.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs looked at the skeleton of the boat which sat before him; he knocked back another glass of bourbon and stared at the file which was sat on his desk before him. **SAMUEL. **was stamped across the top.

"Jethro." A voice broke his concentration and Gibbs snapped around to see the bloodied and bruised but most importantly alive body of Anthony DiNozzo. "Nah it doesn't sound right you are always going to be Boss to me, Boss."

Gibbs smirked as Tony walked down the stairs. He was impressed with the boy he had an air of confidence about him, one he had not seen since his time under Tzahal, he looked happy and content. England had changed him.

It was only then that Gibbs noticed a woman stood at the top of the steps, Gibbs glared "What is SHE doing here?" Gibbs growled.

"She needs your help Gibbs." Tony said softly as he beckoned with one hand for Ziva to come down the stairs.

"I think she pretty much abandoned our help when she ran off back to Israel." Gibbs growled "And yours when she jumped into bed with McGee."

Tony's fists tightened and bit his lower lip "Please Gibbs." Tony said softly. Ziva was now stood behind him.

"No Tony." Gibbs said "I will lay down my life for you, but her, she's not worth the effort." Gibbs snarled.

Tony shook his head "I thought you were a man of honour Gibbs, obviously I was wrong." Tony opened his mouth to continue but Ziva cut him off.

"No Tony, please Gibbs is right, you stay here I will go." With that she turned to leave but Tony grabbed her and gently pulled her closer to him cradling his body.

"Boss, I am not saying what Ziva did was right, hell I should know more than most people how much it hurt but if I can forgive her I think you should be able too." Tony said as he gently kissed Ziva's forehead.

"Tony." Gibbs stated but he didn't really know what to say so he just closed his mouth and took another gulp form the bourbon. "What's going on?"

"I think that is Ziva's story to tell Boss." And with that Tony turned around so he was now facing Ziva.

Ziva took a deep breath before starting "When I went back to Mossad I was immediately sent undercover. I was to work as a singer and waitress in Nicosia, Cyprus. I was meant to become close to a Russian businessman who was doing all of his dealings through Cyprus."

"How close?" Tony growled.

Ziva looked at him and held eye contact for a moment "Close enough, I was to engage in a sexual relationship with Demetri Sobeskaia. I remained undercover for two months, slowly gathering inforation. Then we discovered details about a meeting which blew the whole mission open, Sobeskaia was buying nuclear weapons for a possible attack on New York. I was ordered to immdeatly assassinate Sobeskaia. That night Sobeskaia did not turn up to the bar where I worked, instead he sent his men who collected me, beat me to within a inch of my life, and while beleiving I was dead dumped me into a rubbish heap."

"It was said that Sobeskaia never made it out of Cyprus and was found washed up on a Greek beach but I have seen the autospy report and I can promise you that the man in Greece is certanitly not Sobeskaia." Ziva finished.

"So why are you being chased?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I know details about the attack, if anybody can stop it, it is going to be me. Which is why I am here Gibbs, please I cannot do this alone."

Gibbs nodded slowy "Go upstairs and get some rest we will talk more about this in the morning."

Ziva nodded before turning and leaving, Tony nodded his thanks towards Gibbs and turning to leave up the basement steps.

"Tony," Gibbs spoke "Sit." He guestured towards the seat.

"What do you want Boss?" Tony asked quietly.

Gibbs took a sip of his drink before slamming it down the work bench "Why the hell would you risk your life for her? She's a lying manipultive bitch, all she has done is treat you like shit Tony and yet everytime you crawl back for more!"

Tony stood up quickly knocking the chair over behind him "I love her Gibbs and I would lay down my life for her and what she did was wrong but its time to move on!" Tony growled.

"Oh you are a love blind fool who follows her round like a lost puppy! Just like you did with me!" Gibbs snarled.

"Are you saying that I am incapeablle of living my own life?" Tony yelled

"Yes!" Gibbs spat "God knows how Jenny thought you could lead a team, apartantly you can't lead yourself to anything that isn't another person to follow!" Gibbs shouted.

"If I remember correctly it was you who left me in charge while you went to go have a little fiesta in Mexico!" Tony shouted.

"And I had to come back because you are totally incapeable of even doing that for 3 months!" Gibbs shouted, he knew later that he would regreat these words but right now he was just so angry at Tony's blindess to Ziva's betrayal.

"To hell with you." Tony said simply before he turned to leave.

"Why the hell do you always go running back to her?" Gibbs cried.

"Because if you are an honest man then you protect those that you care about!" Tony yelled.

"What the hell can be some important that you forgive her for sleeping with your best friend!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony opened his mouth and he was about to answer when he heard the door upstairs swing open.

Tony instantly drew his Walther P99 and slowly began to accend the stairs, gun raised. A figure began to emerge from the doorway and Tony's finger tightened around the trigger. But Tony instantly lowered the weapon after he saw a smiling Scotsman.

"Ducky." Tony nodded.

"Anthony!" The older man smiled lovingly as he walked down the stairs "What brings you here?" The man smilied lovingly.

"Ziva." Tony said as if that answer was enough, Ducky nodded slightly, because in a way, it was.

Tony turned around and faced them "I am glad you are here Duck, because I would want you to hear this as much as anyone else. Gibbs, you asked why I forgave Ziva, it's because I am dying boss." Ony stopped in order to gauge Gibbs' reaction.

"How?" Gibbs asked quietly, he wasn't sure if he could take the answer though.

"Lung cancer, stage four. I decided that I should follow Ziva because no matter what I love her and a dying man is a foolish man who doesn't think about tomorrows consequences, he lives in the moment. He doesn't have time for what if's." Ducky nodded sadly at Tony's speech.

"I am sorry my dear boy, it is not something that I would wish upon anybody, but least of all you, you have always been such a loving person Anthony." Ducky nodded quielty and pulled Tony into a close, personal embrace.

"Duck would you mind waiting upstairs for a moment?" Gibbs asks quietly.

"Of course Jethro." Ducky nodded as he headed up the stairs wanting to leave the pair alone.

"Boss…" Tony started but was cut off when he held up a hand.

"Tony, I have always seen you as a son, and no matter what you do, I am proud of you." Gibbs said softly.

Tony nodded as he felt himself filling up with tears, Gibbs the man of so few words, was proud of him. "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs hand quickly connected to the back of Tony's head and Tony looked stunned and confused "That's for getting cancer." Gibbs smirked, and Tony snorted.

Tony turned to leave the man who he had always regarded as his father "I got your six DiNozzo." Gibbs called after him leaving Tony to smirk.

Gibbs turned picked up the glass of liquor quickly downing it. He looked at the empty glass feeling the rage build up inside him. He smashed it against the wall feeling momently satisfied by the glass which then smashed all over the ground. Why? Why the hell did he have to die. First Shannon, Kelly, Kate, Jenny and now Tony. Why did everybody he care about have to die. God why the hell couldn't things jst be simple for once.

Gibbs smashed his hand into the bench and rested his head against the wood letting the tears fall onto the paint splattered wood.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva watched as Tony gently snuck into the room, he quielty closed the door behind him in an attempt not to wake her.

"I am up Tony." Ziva said softly and Tony turned around to face her.

He slid into the bed behind her and kissed her forehead "I am not going to let anybody hurt you, you got that?" Tony said softly.

Ziva remained silent and wrapped herself around Tony, desperatly trying to hold on to him. Why on earth did such a wonderful and caring man have to die. What had Tony EVER done to hurt anybody?

"You can't die." Ziva said softly, and Tony chuckled quietly "I need you."

"No you don't Ziva." Tony said quietly as he gently wiped her cheek with his thumb.

"I do." She argued back "You have always been there for me and I don't know what to do when you are not beside me."

"You'll get by fine, and we still have half a year." Tony said quietly.

"No, I need my lifetime with you, I want to grow old with you as we watch out children grow up and live a life of their own." Ziva whispered softly.

Tony held his head back and tried to blink back the tears "I do too, but you'll find somebody else, you Mr Right." Tony smirked.

"I have already found him." Ziva said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No Zi, I am not your Mr Right, I annoy you, I am over protective and hell I am not exactly good looking." Tony chuckled darkly.

"And you are my soulmate, the missing part of my puzzle and without you I will never be complete." Ziva choked.

"You will, when I am gone." Tony finished.

"NO!" Ziva cried "I want to marry you, have your children, fight about whether or not we watch your game or do the housework that I need doing. Get frustrated because we hardly spend any alone time together, organise date nights, go on romantic holidays and later bring the children. Get welled up with tears everytime they pass through high school or university. Cry when your child says their first word or first tell you that they love you. Get over protective when your daughter gets her first boyfriend or son his first car. Spend weekends fixing grazed knees and going to the theme park. Getting conned into buying a pet dog and getting annoyed when the kids don't do any of the chores that come with it. Growing old together and spending your time sitting and watching the world go by TOGETHER!" Ziva cried into his shoulder.

"You will have all of that Ziva," Tony promised "Just with somebody else."

"I don't want anybody else."

"Just live in the now, don't think about tomorrow, 'yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift, that is why they call it the present.'" Tony finally said.

Ziva blinked back the tears and crushed her lips to Tony's, Tony threaded his hands into her hair and rolled her over so he was pushing her into the bedsheets. Their tongues danced for dominance and they both continued to gasp for air, Tony began to trail down Ziva's neck placing soft kisses as he did so, but Ziva couldn't hold back the tears much longer.

Soon everything would fall apart, everything would be gone.

And there wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Right thanks to all your reviews they have been brilliant and very encouraging, I apologise to my good friend Sam Foster-Frowde who I stole the name of the annoying director for –SORRY! He really is a lovely person,**

Chapter 21

Tony and Ziva stood stationary in the middle of the bull pen, Tony had already been wrapped in several 'Abby Hugs' and she had already made him promise that he had to stay with her for at least a week. Tony had smiled softly at her and hugged her with such emotion that Abby could of sworn that she felt her heart break.

"How have you been Abs?" Tony asked quietly.

"What do you mean Tony?" Abby replied.

"Well I knew you and McGee were close…" Tony was instantly quietened when Abby placed a finger upon his lips.

"We don't mention his name around here, kind of a taboo, any way it is good that you are back! DID YOU MEET THE QUEEN?" Abby exclaimed her young and bubbly attitude suddenly restored.

"You know I did, she was the one who gave me the knighthood!" Tony laughed quietly.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're SIR Anthony DiNozzo." Abby said with a mischievous smirk playing across her face.

"Yeah," Tony said sheepishly "Anyhow how about another hug? I have six months to catch on you know" Abby quickly wrapped her arms around Tony and forcefully pulled him closer to her body.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony snapped around to see Sam Foster staring at him with one eyebrow arched.

"Director." Tony muttered.

"What you doing her DiNozzo?" Foster growled.

"I have come to assist to one of your agents." Tony said raising his chin.

"Your assistance is not needed now get out of the building immediately." Foster snarled.

Tony's face hardened and he quickly stepped towards Foster. "When the hell are you going to forgive for what happened in Baltimore?" Tony shouted.

"NEVER! It is your fault that she's dead!" Sam cried.

Foster swung at Tony who quickly ducked and caught Foster's fist with his right hand. Tony hung his head "I am sorry Sam."

Sam bit his lip and Tony continued "But she wasn't a nice person, she was a malicious murder. SHE KILLED FOUR PEOPLE SAM, AND ORDER THE DEATHS OF MANY MORE!" Tony shouted.

Tears were now running down Fosters face. "No." He cried.

"She tortured the both of us Sam!" Tony pleaded "Held us for weeks in a basement, your feelings were not real. You were, and still are, suffering from Stockholm syndrome."

"I loved her, you knew full well!" Foster screamed.

"She was going to put a bullet through a child's skull!" Tony howled

"You put a round through her skull! You painted the room with her brains!" Foster screamed. The tears now running freely.

"I am sorry Sam, it was the only way." Tony said softly.

"No it wasn't!" Sam yelled as he drew his weapon and aimed it at the middle of Tony's forehead.

Tony raised his ands in surrender "I am not going to hurt you Foster," Tony looked Sam carefully in the eye "And I don't think that you are going to hurt me either."

Fosters lip twitched and he ground his teeth together "Guess you would be wrong then DiNozzo." Sam's finger tightened around the trigger and the bull pen was filled with the sound of a gun shot.

Tony scrunched his eyes together waiting for the imminent pain. But he felt nothing, he slowly opened his eyes to see the body of Samuel David Foster slumped upon the floor. Blood already encircling his head like some kind of sick halo. His eyes continued to stare onwards, eyes which once had been filled with so much life and joy. But for years had remained emotionless and dead, haunted by his ghosts.

Tony looked over to see Ziva holding her smoking SIG, Tony looked at her and silently nodded his thanks before bending down to look more closely at Foster. Tony gently reached out and closed the eyelids of a man who he had once regarded as his best friend.

"Sorry Sam." Tony whispered softly before he stood up and walked out of the bullpen.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva began to follow Tony before she felt a warm hand being placed upon her shoulder. She looked around to see Gibbs looking at her with regret filling his eyes.

"Give him time Ziva." Gibbs said softly.

"Gibbs," Ziva began before she was quickly cut off

"No Ziver, Tony is dieing, and he is going to need a close family around him. Now as much as I feel disgusted at what you and McGee did and the fact you ran off back to Israel after we had tried so hard to get you out of that country. I know that Tony loves you and you love him too. Now there is going to be an official inquest into the Director's death. And you are going to come under a lot of fire but I need you to know that I have got your back. I am going to trust you. But if you EVER hurt a member of my team again I won't hesitate to put a round through your forehead, whether I view you as a daughter or not." Gibbs sighed softly before giving Ziva a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva said softly.

"Now go find him." Gibbs said softly and Ziva ran out of the bull pen.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

She found him at her apartment an hour later. He was staring out her window, gazing across the city below him. His forehead resting softly on the glass, trying to make sense of the whirlpool of emotions that constantly seemed to be swirling around inside him.

"Tony." She said softly, it didn't need any more, this wasn't about her.

"Come here." He said softly and she slowly walked over to stand next to him.

She stood there in silence, not wanting to push him, but still wanting him to say something –_anything_. In the end he finally did speak.

"How did we get here Ziva?" Tony asked, probably the world's simplest question. But still the hardest question to answer.

Ziva chuckled softly "A corrupt director, an undercover assignment, a drunken mistake and several gun fights."

Tony span around and smashed his fist into the glass instantly shattering it. "I have all these feeling Ziva. And all this anger is just building up inside me and I have no idea what to do with it all. I feel happy and so mad." Tony clenched his fists and threw his head back.

Ziva gently placed her hand on Tony's chest and she could feel his rapid heartbeat "I am so fucked up Zi." Tony cried tears were beginning to fall.

"No," She said quietly.

"Don't lie to me Ziva." He said as he scrunched his face up as it distorted into so many emotions.

"I am not lying." She said forcefully.

"I just want to punch something all the time, at the same time I want to jump with joy and I feel like I am pregnant or something because I seem to have these crazy mood swings and I have no idea what is going to happen next. Now I find out that I ma dying and I have all these different things that I still want to do. And when I look back I just seem to loose this half a year, what have I accomplished – nothing. What have I lost? Everything. Because I was happy Ziva. Actually happy for the first time in my life and then like everything it seemed to just fall down around me and now I do not know what to do." Tony said.

"Tony," Ziva said and she let a small smirk play across her features "Shut up."

She then encased his lips with hers and he forcefully pushed her back against the wall. They were perfectly in sync they could interpret the others moves perfectly. Ziva grabbed fistfuls of Tony's hair and pulled him closer to her. He allowed all of his pent up emotions to finally seep out. It was as if he was Atlas, forced to hold the world alone but now he had somebody to share it with and the load didn't seem to much. Because together they were stronger.

Tony ran his hands up Ziva's T-shirt and pulled it over her head, their lips loosing contact for only an instant. Ziva then wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and they both began to move to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

**Okay that is it, I am thinking of adding a few more chapters before it ends. Sorry for the late update but I have had something on every day this week and things are kind of crazy. Hands up if you hate Geography and German coursework (raises hand).**


	22. The End Of What We Know

**Alright thank you for all those who took the time to review. For the beginning of this chapter I recommend the song 'Sophia' by Nerina Pallot.**

Chapter 22

Ziva cracked open her eyes and saw that the sun was beginning to stream through the curtains. She was took a minute to try and recall the events of last night before her thoughts were broken by the steady deep breathing of the body next to her. Ziva looked over her shoulder to see the sleeping and peaceful form of Sir Anthony DiNozzo. His arms were wrapped protectively around her small form. Ziva sighed contentedly before snuggling back into Tony's embrace. Happy for just a small amount of time before the pair would have to wake up and face the horrors that were in the outside world. But for the moment they were happy, not thinking about tomorrow.

But all things have to be awoken and the stark dismay of reality always finds those who try to escape it. Tony opened his eyes to see Ziva sleeping wrapped in his arms. Tony felt the pain beginning to build up in his lungs and gently tried to slip out from underneath Ziva.

She remained sleeping on the bed as Tony stumbled towards the bathroom. His lungs felt as if they were on fire and it felt as if a knife was being forced up under his ribs. Tony felt that his lings were being constricted and he could no longer take in the air that he needed to breath.

He grabbed the bowl of the sink with so much force that he could have sworn he heard it crack. Tony began to feel light-headed and dizzy. The world seemed to swirl around him and he couldn't draw in enough air in order to calm himself. Black spots began to appear over his vision. Tony spun around and began a strangled cough. His throat stung and his lungs continued to burn. Tony desperately tried to clear his throat of the invisible force so began to choke over the bowl of the toilet. All of the energy seemed to leave him and Tony could tell that he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Shh." A soft soothing voice filled the room and Tony found himself being lifted and rested upon the edge of the bathtub. He felt so weak and empty he didn't have the energy to resist.

Ziva began to gently wiping Tony's forehead and felt him beginning to calm under her touch. He was clammy and sweaty and his eyes were bloodshot. "Shh." She said again using her thumb to run the length of his cheek.

Tony turned to look at her and she could see the tears which were beginning to flow out of his eyes. His neck was swollen and a deep shade of purple.

"You can go back to bed I'm fine." He managed to choke out his voice was hoarse and dry.

Ziva smiled slightly and kissed him on the forehead "I am not going anywhere."

Ziva stood up and grabbed a small piece of toilet paper and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. "How often do you have these attacks Tony?" She asked.

"This bad? Once or twice a week. Smaller attacks occur every morning due to fluid in my lungs collecting while I sleep." Tony choked out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ziva asked.

"You never asked, and it is all part of the fun rollercoaster ride that is lung cancer." Tony said sarcastically.

"We'll get through this." Ziva began to rub reassuring circles on his back.

"No Zi, that's the thing. There is no 'getting through this'. No 'end of the tunnel'. I am dying. DYING! And no matter how many nice things you decide to whisper to me this is the real world and this is only going to get worse!" Tony screamed.

"No, it won't get better." Ziva said as her eyes began to glass up "But no matter what comes around the corner we will be together and we will face it together."

The next month was difficult for the team, a new member had joined. Christian Lindley who had spent most of his life working on a farm or breeding greyhounds before eventually becoming a LEO and eventually he wound up at NCIS. He was easy going and would have a laugh with anybody. Although for the past month the bull pen had been quiet and lifeless. Everybody wanted to curl up and hide from the inevitable but life went on, it always did.

Every morning Tony would wake up and have to stumble to the bathroom to cough up his guts, the raspy sound of phlegm and fluid. And every morning Ziva would be there to comfort him.

Tony rapidly began to loose weight, his loss of appetite and the fact he found nearly all food repulsive meant that his frame was rapidly becoming slim and frail.

Ziva began to feel sick and anybody who came near her she used to snap at. The only person who could calm her would be Tony. The pair became more and more reliant on one another.

The only silver lining was that Tony was allowed to return to NCIS as a liaison from MI6, he had already contacted C and told him that he needed a few months in DC to complete a mission he was following up on.

Gibbs had finally given in to the increasing pressure from the SecNav and other agenises and become the director of NCIS. That was the only way they seemed to be able to ensure that the director wouldn't be corrupt and continue to try and murder agents.

That had left an opening as lead agent on the MCRT. It had been offered to Tony but he had refused saying what use was it to have a team leader who couldn't go a few hours without nearly blacking out. After Tony Beckett had been offered and he had accepted and had proven himself to be a very capable team leader.

That evening Tony had driven to his apartment while Ziva had escaped to a pharmacy, later that evening she had silently crept into the bathroom and closed the door.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

_The next day_

"Ziva?" Tony called out. He began to walk around he had come in to find her coat in the door way but she hadn't been there to greet like she usually was.

He found her in the living room, sat on the piano stool staring at the keys in the dark as if wishing them to play a melody all by themselves. Her small frame was illuminated by the light of the city.

"Ziva?" Tony repeated, I was only now that she turned around to see Tony.

"Hey." She whispered her voice strained and cracked.

"Zi what's the matter?" Tony asked still standing exactly where he was.

"Hold me Tony," She cried "Just hold me." Tony took several long strides and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her body close to his. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, happy in one another's embrace.

"What is it Ziva?" Tony asked again.

She drew back and looked him in the eye carefully watching his through the tears which were cascading down her cheeks. "I am pregnant Tony."

Tony took a step backwards and ran his hands through his hair. Was the room spinning or was it just him? He rapidly tried to draw in the air into his lungs.

"No." He let out in shaky breaths "This is not how it is meant to be." He repeated.

"I am sorry Tony." Ziva held her head.

"No." He repeated before he raised his head and looked at Ziva "I will not make you do this."

Ziva continued to cry as she protectively wrapped her arms round her stomach. "I will not make you go through this alone!" Tony screamed before he slumped down next to Ziva.

They stayed in silence for a while watching the people run about in the city below, desperately wrapped up in their own problems to think about anybody else's.

"What do we do now Tony?" Ziva asked, finally breaking the silence.

Tony took a deep breath before pulling Ziva closer to him. "We tell the team, they will support you, we will find a way to get through this." Tony said shakily.

"No Tony!" Ziva cried "This is a child's life that we are talking about. A child who is going to grow up never knowing their father, there is no silver lining to this cloud! For once again we have managed to screw up and make this situation even worse!"

Tony smiled softly and lovingly before kissing Ziva gently and resting his forehead against her forehead. "Maybe you don't go to hell for the things you do," Tony said quietly "Maybe you go to hell for the things that you don't do."

Ziva wrapped her arms around him and drew him even closer to her chest.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The next morning they awoke to the sound of splintering wood and shattering wood. Tony drew his Walther P99 and ran into the kitchen. There three men stood in full jump suits each were carrying a semi automatic riffle and had a handgun slung on the left side of there body.

"Gde zhenshchina?" One of the men shouted. Tony translated it inside his head _Where is the woman?_

Tony brought up his weapon and fired one shot straight threw the man's skull. The other men began to sling their weapons around and Tony quickly delivered a double tap to the chest for both of them.

Tony walked over to the only man who was still breathing. Tony placed a foot upon the struggling Russian as the man desperately clutched his chest trying to stem the bleeding. "Do you work for Sobeskaia?" Tony shouted at the man. The man grunted but didn't reply so Tony tried in Russian "Vy rabotaete dlya Sobeskaia?"

Again the man failed to reply so Tony pressed down with his foot onto the man's wound causing him to cry out with agony.

The man's lip curled into a sick and twisted smile and he chuckled darkly "Vy oba mertvy" _You are both dead._ Tony brought the Walther up and shot the man clean through the head instantly ceasing his squirming.

Tony then ran to the window to look down on the alleyway below, there he saw several vans screech to a stop. The back doors were flung open and men in full riot gear jumped out. Although these were not police officers the Sobeskaia industries star embroided upon all their uniform made that obvious.

"Tony?" Ziva said softly.

"Get the out of here!" Tony screamed he yanked open one of the cupboards revealing weapons and a body armour. He picked up the vest and threw it at Ziva who caught it and just looked at it.

"PUT IT ON!" Tony yelled as he smacked the magazine into a Heckler & Koch HK416 Pulling back the slide to bring the first round into the chamber.

"What are you doing Tony?" Ziva asked softly as she stared at the bodies that covered the floor.

"They found you Ziva, we got lazy didn't cover our tracks, NOW PUT THE VEST ON!" Tony screamed as he dragged a sofa over to provide cover as the men burst threw the doors.

"What will you wear Tony?" Ziva cried.

"Nothing. NOW PUT THE FUCKING VEST ON AND GET IN THE BATHROOM!" Tony screamed.

"No, I am not leaving you Tony." Ziva said as she picked up a SIG and magazine.

Tony stopped for a moment and gently cupped Ziva's face and kissed her softly "Please Zia, if not for me then for our child."

Ziva looked at him for a moment before picking up the vest and strapping it over herself. She then picked up two hand guns and ran over to the bathroom.

"Ziva?" Tony called out and she spun around to face him "Call Gibbs and just remember, not matter what I love you. You got that? I love you." Tony smiled and he took up a defensive position behind the sofa.

"I love you too Tony." Ziva cried and she bit her bottom lip and gently rubbed her stomach "We both do."

Once she was inside the bathroom Tony pulled a bookcase in front of the door in order to offer some kind of protection. He could hear the footsteps as men pounded up the staircase.

Tony then retook the position and waited.

5 seconds

Tony made sure that the safety was off.

4 seconds.

He looked over towards the room Ziva was in.

3 seconds

His finger tightened around the trigger.

2 seconds

He could hear then shouting in Russian now.

1 second

He could see there shadows as they were about to burstthrough the door which was ajar.

0 seconds

Tony pulled the trigger and let rip.

Bodies instantly fell the floor not even having chance to fire their weapons but after the them men had become aware of Tony's position and began to form a plan.

One man threw in a grenade which skidded along the floor to come to a rest just a metre away from Tony.

Tony stared at it for a moment before throwing himself to the right. He was now in plain sight and one man began to raise his weapon. Tony let a quick burst out of his weapon which sent the man fall to the floor in a red mist.

Tony took a step towards the doorway and continued to keep his finger on the trigger taking men down one by one.

Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through his body and he fell to the floor. Tony looked at his shoulder to see blood pouring out of it. Tony desperately pushed with his legs in order to reach a wall which he rested his head against. Tony threw the riffle to the side and drew both his Walther and SIG aiming them at the door frame.

More shouts in Russian. Men were pouring in from all side, suddenly there was shattering glass and one man burst threw the window. Tony took aim and fired. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Suddenly another pain flared. He saw that there was now a rapidly growing red stain on the left side of his stomach. Tony quickly let off two more shots and the man fell to the floor.

Tony could hear the screams of sirens as the emergency services quickly approached the scene.

More men continued to pour through the door frame. Tony felt himself being stuck in the leg. He let of more shots and slammed another magazine into his SIG.

One man let a burst of automatic fire across the room and Tony felt himself being struck in the chest. He shot the other two men. The man reaimed his weapon but Tony was already there with his weakly aimed SIG. He pulled the trigger only to hear the dooming _click_ meaning the clip was empty.

The man smiled evilly before pulling the trigger. Tony closed his eyes and waited for imminent death. A single shot designated across the room and Tony opened his eyes to see the man fall to the floor. Ziva was stood across the other side of the room weapon raised.

That was it. The fight was over. Tony had done it, he had defended Ziva, but he knew this was the one fight he wasn't going to see the other side of.

"Tony!" Ziva cried as she ran over and desperately held her hand to Tony's wounds which were gushing wounds. Blood was already beginning to pool around him and he had left a sickening streak as he slid down the wall.

"Tony stay with me!" Ziva ordered as she pressed down harder against his chest "Gibbs will be here soon!"

Tony smiled weakly before gently wiping Ziva's cheek with his thumb "You are so beautiful."

"No Tony stay with me!" Ziva ordered.

"No point fighting it Ziva." Tony smiled meekly.

"No just hold on until the paramedics arrive." Ziva ordered.

"Just remember that I love you Ziva." Tony whispered.

"No Tony I am ORDERING you to stay with me, you will not die on me!" Ziva cried.

"Oh very Gibbs of you Ziva." Tony whispered.

"No Tony please don't go." Ziva cried as the tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the blood which now covered the floor.

But there was no response. "TONY!" Ziva screamed as she immediately began CPR. Pushing down upon his chest desperately trying to start his dormant heart.

"LIVE!" She screamed.

Gibbs, Beckett and Lindley burst threw the door, weapons drawn only minutes later. Even with Gibbs' crazy driving style they were still too late. They holstered their weapons and Gibbs walked over to Ziva who was still mechanically performing CPR.

He bent down and pressed two fingers to Tony's throat feeling for a pulse. There was none, he sighed and tried to hold the tears that he could feel forming in his eyes.

"He's gone Ziva." Gibbs said softly placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"NO!" She screamed and continued the compressions on Tony's torso.

"Stop David that's an order!" Gibbs yelled.

"No…" Ziva cried as she buried her head onto Tony's body and let the tears run free. "He can't be gone."

"I am sorry Ziva." Gibbs said as he wrapped Ziva into a hug letting her tears run into his shirt.

He then looked at the body in front of them. They were too late Sir Anthony DiNozzo was dead.

**Oh I bet you weren't expecting that! Well I have spent absolutely ages writing this chapter so please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

v

**Alright I know I have not updated in several weeks but in by defense I have been touring Boston and for the past week have been in Maine, New Hampshire and Massachusetts. I forgot how much I love America and I have now discovered Reece's! Even so I miss everybody and cannot wait to get home. Thank you so much for all those who reviewed my last chapter and even though I left it on quite I cliff hanger I thank all those who are being patient with me. This will be the final chapter and will then be followed with a Epilogue and that will conclude the Captives series. Yes I killed Tony, something I had been planning to do in Captives but it ended up like this. Oh and Derbyabby excellent chapter!**

Jimmy Palmer flicked on the lights which then bathed Autopsy in a pale glow. The refrigerators were working overtime, for the sheer mass of bodies that were now in Autopsy had never been seen before. Jimmy walked over the body bag which lay on the far table. He slowly unzipped and stared at the pale and lifeless body which lay inside.

_"Told you that you would make a kick ass medical examiner Jimmy."_ Palmer's head snapped around to see Anthony DiNozzo casually leaning against the fridges.

"And you said you would be there to see it."Palmer said softly

_"We don't all get what we want Jimmy."_ Tony whispered

Palmer was silent for a few moments before replying "Well you certainly took enough of them with you!" He said gesturing towards the piles of body bags which were in the room.

_"Yeah, it was kind of spectacular wasn't it? That's the way I always imagined going you know, like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, in a hail of bullets."_Tony chuckled slightly "_You take care of yourself Jimmy."_

"You too DiNozzo, you too." Palmer whispered as Tony slowly faded away once again leaving Autopsy empty apart from Palmer and the dead.

It was only then that the doors swung open and Palmers head snapped up to see a old man wander in wearing a large over coat.

"Doctor" Palmer greeter the old man.

"I thought this was one autopsy that you shouldn't do alone my boy." Ducky whispered as he placed a reassuring hand upon Palmer's shoulder.

"Thank you Doctor, Thank you." Palmer whispered.

_"You know Abs, men find crying really unattractive."_ Abby snapped around to see Tony behind her, of course it wasn't really Tony, it was a hallucination just like Kate, but he was here, in her lab, one last time. She hurriedly wiped her cheeks and stared up at him.

"I don't know what I am going to do without you, you were my brave big brother." She whispered tears threatening to break once again.

_"And you were my genius little sister, but you'll move on, you have too."_

"Why did you have to leave me?" She demanded

_"I was dying anyway Abs, I only had a few months left…"_

"Yeah MONTHS! Imagine all the things we could have done in those months Tony. We could have learnt a language together – Arabic, Spanish or German or something.."

Tony cut her off _"I was already fluent in all of those Abs."_

"Then you could have taught me!" She wailed "I could have taken you bowling with the nuns, they would have loved you. We could have gone on a road tour or joined a band or something!" She cried.

"_Shh Abs,"_ Tony said gently _"Everything is going to be fine. Just remember that nobody dies, not really they just, aren't really around. Just like when I was away in England. I am just not here for the moment."_

She sniffed "You really are very silly you know that?"

_"So I have been told, goodbye Abby."_

"Bye Tony, I'm gonna miss you."

_"Same Abs, same" _Tony slowly then faded away and the only sound that filled the lab was the whir of machines.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Timothy McGee rocked back in his chair and stared at the ceiling filled with a sense of self-loathing and hate. He had told the man that he regarded as his own brother that he was weak and useless. And now he was gone and McGee would never have a chance to put that right.

_"I see you got my letter."_ McGee watched as a figure slowly appeared out of thin air.

McGee had received a letter from Tony a week before explaining that he had lung cancer and that he was willing to meet with McGee and talk about things. Tony wasn't at the forgiveness stage but he thought that perhaps he could reach there. One day. And now McGee didn't have that chance.

"Yeah, didn't know how to reply, sorry." McGee whispered.

_"So how are things in Seattle?"_

"Boring, nothing like MCRT but…I deserve it." McGee whispered, he couldn't believe it he was making small talk with his dead colleague.

"_Take care of yourself probie, that's what I'm going to remember you as by the way. My happy, innocent and hard working probie. Not the back stabbing colleague that you turned out to be."_

"And I will remember you as the loyal big brother you always were." McGee whispered as Tony faded away.

_"Hi boss." _Tony said as he appeared on the sofa in the directors lounge.

"Took your time DiNozzo." Gibbs chuckled

Tony shrugged _"Had some other people to visit."_

"I always regarded you as a son – you know that?" Gibbs whispered

_"Yeah and you were always a father to me, much more than my biological one was."_ Tony replied as Gibbs poured himself a generous amount of bourbon.

"I'm proud of you, you know that Tony?" Gibbs laughed softly "I always admired the fact you were loyal to us."

_"Us?"_

Gibbs shrugged "Your surrogate family, NCIS I guess."

Tony laughed "_Your loyal St Bernard?"_

Gibbs laughed as well "Something like that."

"See you around – Director" Tony chuckled as she slowly began to face away.

"Yeah, see you around – son." Gibbs whispered.

_"Oh!"_ Tony said dramatically snapping his fingers _"I almost forgot – Shannon and Kelly say 'Hi'."_

"Just – 'Hi'"

_"And 'We love you'"_ Tony smiled and disappeared.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

_"Sweet cheeks."_ Tony whispered as Ziva swung around to see him stood at the other end of the living room.

"Tony,' She whispered raising her hand to touch him.

Tony took a step backwards and shook his head _"Sorry no touching."_

"Why did you leave me!" Ziva screamed

_"I died protecting you!"_ Tony shouted back.

"But I need you, I cannot go on alone."

_"The team will support you."_ Tony said softly

'I don't want the team, I want you – the father of my child." Ziva cried.

"_Look after him Ziva."_ Tony said furiously blinking back the tears in his eyes _"Tell him about me please – paint me out to be some kind of hero."_

"The one you always were – what do you mean him?" Ziva asked.

"_Our son Zi, the dead have ways of knowing."_ Tony chuckled.

"Our son?" Ziva choked.

"_Yeah it's a baby boy."_ Tony smiled the most heartwarming smile. _"I love you Ziva David and I wished I had acted sooner so I could have spent more time with you and actually married you. But still, I don't regret a thing."_

"Me – a few things." Ziva said glumly "But I love you Sir Anthony DiNozzo and you better not ever forget that!" She warned.

"_I won't"_ Tony whispered _"Goodbye Ziva David."_

"It's not goodbye." She shook her head "Merely, 'Smell you later'"

_'Simpsons quotes do not suit you Ziva, but points for trying."_ Tony laughed.

Ziva fought to hide her smile "Take care of yourself Tony."

_"Ziva I'm dead – it kind of defeats the object of taking care of yourself but I bounce the message back to you, you and my little baby boy take care of yourself."_

"I love you." She whispered.

"_I love you too."_ And with that he was gone….

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The funeral had been a simple affair, just the way Tony would have wanted it, the church had been packed with all those wishing to pay their final respects to the man they all regarded as a dear friend. The coffin had been lowered into the grave by six marines and Gibbs had pulled some strings in order to ensure that DiNozzo had a military funeral. It didn't stop Ziva from flinching at every shot that had been fired. She thought she had seen McGee lurking at the back of the church but she couldn't have been sure.

She had been given the flag and she still hugged it close to her body as she stared down at the rose covered coffin at the bottom of the grave as everybody slowly began to file away. Now only Ziva, Beckett, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and Palmer remained creating a horse shoe around the grave.

"He died protecting me." Ziva whispered "The both of us." At the confus4ed glances of her colleagues she elaborated "I'm pregnant," Abby inhaled loudly "We found out the night before he was killed."

"Oh my dear." Ducky whispered as he placed a hand upon Ziva's slumped shoulder.

"We are all here for you Ziver." Gibbs said proudly jugging out his chin "It is what Tony would have wanted.

"Thank you, I do not how I am going to get through this."

"The same way we always do – together." Abby said simply.

It was then that the team huddled together and grasped each other but emotionally and physically in a team hug.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Abby!" Abby spun around to see Beckett running up to her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What John?" She asked quietly.

"I just wanted to speak to you –alone." John said softly.

"Well we are alone now." Abby said her voice still lacking her usual enthusiasm.

"Yeah I guess we are." John chuckled softly "I like you Abs." I mean really like you."

"C'mere." Abby whispered as she grabbed John's tie and drew him into a passionate kiss.

_Because that what happens, Human beings have been developed to cope with loss. Sure we have complicated emotional structures so it effects us more than organisms, but we are always able to pick ourselves up and move on. That doesn't mean we forget, we are able to cling to those memoires and learn from them that is what makes us, well, human._

_Because life moves on, it always does._

**Alright guys, please review and I will try and post the Epilogue soon. Thanks for all your support favorite lines anybody?**


	24. Epilogue

**Alright guys. This chapter is short but it is the end *cries* I might be doing some AU's now – high school TIVA just because I like to read them. Historical TIVA because the only one I found is LittleSammy's 'Flavour of the Wind'. Or maybe something to do with Tony wrestling guilt, anyway keep your eyes peeled and send me a message because I have German Orals tomorrow and English Language exam on Monday and I really need the inspiration. So please I am begging you REVIEW!**

Epilogue

She stood there staring at the gravestone its sleek marble gravestone which remained cool to the touch all year round. The wind softly whistled through the trees and the autumn leaves gently fell to the ground. The sun was shining and beginning to burn off the morning mist it appeared that it was going to be a beautiful day.

"Hey." Ziva said as she dropped down to her knees in front of the gravestone. She tried to visit as often as she could but if a particularly gruesome case dragged on she fond herself unable to visit.

She methodically began to clear away the dead flowers and replaced them with white lilies which she had bought only an hour ago.

"So Abby is pregnant. She found out yesterday and you know how hard her and John have been trying. I wish you had been there when she walked in and announced it, god her smile lit up them room" Ziva smiled softy as her hand gently brushed the gravestone.

"I miss you so much you know that? Every day when I wake alone I try to cling to those precious moments when I imagine you beside me, before I realise that you are gone – forever."

"You would have been so proud of your son yesterday, he won the gold medal in sports day and he looked so pleased with himself you should of seen his expression when they said '_first place Anthony Jethro Jonathon DiNozzo._" She smiled kindly rocking back on her heels.

"He accepted that he wanted to be a DiNozzo like his father not a David like me. They had to give a talk today in school about their father. He came home, lip trembling asking why all the other kids had a dad to turn up to the meeting with them and he didn't. Now what do I have to say to that Tony? How the hell to I answer that?" She furiously blinked back her tears "I need you Tony."

"No you don't." She turned around to see an old ma limping towards her, his left leg oddly shaped.

"Gibbs." Ziva whispered, nodding her greeting. Five years ago Gibbs had been caught in a bomb blast which had forced him into retirement due to damage to his left leg.

"You tell him the truth Ziver." Gibbs said placing a hand upon Ziva's shoulder.

"What that his father was brutally murdered as a result of me?" Ziva snapped as the tears began to well up again.

"No, that Daddy was a hero." A boy stepped out behind one of th crypts and began to walk towards Ziva. He was an identical copy of his father apart from the deep brown eyes that he had inherited from his mother.

"Anthony." Ziva whispered as she embraced her son and wrapped him close to her chest needing his support as much as he needed her.

"Daddy was a hero wasn't he Mom?" AJ asked

"Oh yes sweetheart," Ziva said brushing back the tears which were now falling down her face "The bravest man I have ever known."

AJ nodded slightly before shuffling towards the headstone and gently kissing the top of it "Hey Dad," He started as the words seemed to get caught up in his throat "I'm really sorry that I never got to meet you because the way everybody talks about you, you must have been one hell of a guy." The boy smiled softly "Grandpa Gibbs told me that you died protecting me but I don't really know how to say thank you because I never met you but I am grateful because it means that I can go on and have a great life."

"Anthony." Ziva said softly but her son wasn't finished yet.

"My mum says that when I smile I look like you and I hold your sense of humour but also your decent sense of right and wrong. When I grow up I want to be just like you and work at NCIS with Aunty Abby and Uncle John and Mum. I want to be the hero which everybody loves and cracks jokes no matter what the situation. I want to be just like you dad." The boy smiled as he drew out a scuffed and ripped journal from inside his coat "I found your diary, it starts when you first started under Grandpa Gibbs to the day you found out Mum was pregnant with me. I promise to be a good man like you were dad because, well I guess that I love you."

AJ smiled as he stepped back from the grave and placed the diary back inside his coat and walked up to his mother.

"Come on Mum lets get home it looks like it is going to rain."

With that the three people walked down the cemetery pathway towards the gate leaving the grave of the man they loved in different ways behind.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva David had lived a happy life, she had watched her son grow up into a fine young gentleman and marry a woman that he loved. They had children and Ziva had watched in content as they grew up as well. But in the end we all have to go, it is our turn to leave those who we love behind.

When Ziva died she was given the option of who she wanted to spend forever with, Rivkin, McGee who had died a year before or Tony. The choice was obvious and as she glided into his waiting arms they were finally together after years of separation.

Together. Forever and Ever.

**Alright guys that is it for the whole saga so please review even if you don't like it just leave a constructive review PLEASE. Even if you have never reviewed before do so now! Please, pretty polly?**


End file.
